Stiles is Derek's Only
by AlphaHook
Summary: It turns out that the words 'a painfully smart and brave unclaimed human who is stupidly unutilized in Beacon Hill's pack' became the hottest gossip in werewolf underground. Yes, what the hell. Stiles' existence has changed from a plankton to a rising sun. Derek Hale has something he needs to say about it. Ultimate Sterek! MPreg!
1. Author's Note

This new story is a mix of stories. The original story is from frownypup but they never finished the story. So I decided to continue the story so you don't have the sad disappointment I had when if was over. This idea was not thought up by me but by the author. No hate please I don't own this story or Teen Wolf!


	2. The First Date

"Why am I still here, Derek? You better tell me what this is about, or I'm leaving. Maybe you don't realize, but I'm a senior now and I need to pay more attention to my homework." Stiles huffed. He's at the Hale house for the fourth time this week, for a pack meeting. And for the _fourth_ time, Derek blocks his way out of the house.

"Sit." Derek walks to the couch in the family room, sitting himself. Stiles' not too far behind him, sitting on the opposite couch from Derek.

"No. Here." Derek pats the spot beside him once, not looking at Stiles' eyes. Stiles hesitates but decides to give in, moving over to sit beside Derek. Derek is so rigid that Stiles can feel the tension in the air, not that he's so close to Derek. But for the love of God, who can blame him? The Alpha Pack really put a lot of crap on Derek and the Pack. Stiles is overjoyed and relived that it's now, _finally,_ all behind them.

Apparently, the Alpha Pack wanted Stiles. Specifically, the Alpha of the Alphas had wanted Stiles. Huh. As awfully weird as it sounds, it turns out that the words _'a painfully smart and brave unclaimed human who is stupidly unutilized in Beacon Hill's pack'_ became the hottest gossip in werewolf underground. Yes, _what the hell._ Stiles' existence has changed from a plankton to a rising sun.

Besides, maybe Stiles is unclaimed, whatever that means, but he is not stupidly underutilized. He has helped a lot, with Scott's werewolf business

mostly, but some of Derek's as well. Scott is his helpless best friend he can't say no to. While Derek, Stiles had to admit, he has sympathy for. He lost his family and Stiles knows how it feels. Derek also protects Scott, sometimes even with his own life on the line. And now that Stiles understands that by giving the teenagers the bite, Derek saved their lives more than ruined them, he may or may not have this urge to protect Derek and stand by him.

The feeling gets stronger by the fact that Derek always saved him and protected him when he was in danger. Derek even got feral when the Alpha Pack tried to take Stiles with force. Stiles was secretly happy, because he didn't want to help any other Alpha either. He only trusted Derek and he probably always will.

Stiles was even more happy when the pack seemed to agree with Derek an battled with the other Alphas. As hateful as Stiles was towards the Alpha Pack, he was also grateful they came. They finally made the bond among the werewolves of Beacon Hills strong in one solid pack. Now, after the Alpha Pack was defeated and fled, Beacon Hill's werewolves are not the same group of whiny teenagers who detest each other anymore, but a pack, werewolves and humans alike, that care, respect, and support each other. By sticking together, it will increase their chance to survive hardships. And for the first time since his mom passed away, Stiles once again fells like he belongs to something. _Someone._

"Hey, what is it? You won't ignore me again, will you? You did for the three times I was here after pack meetings, and it's really getting old, man." Stiles stared at Derek, demanding a response, but the only thing he gets from him is a silent air between them. "Hey? Derek?"

Derek finally looked back at him, and God _those eyes_. They're not red, no, but the humanly sad green eyes, completed with the frowny eyebrows and Stiles swears to God he wants to take expression away from the face of _his_ Alpha, with all _his_ human power. Just _cause_.

"Are you content with this pack, Stiles?"

 _What_. That is new.

"Well, you are bitchy sometimes, yes _you_ are, and the others always pull stupid stunts but yeah I enjoy those moments, why?"

The silence greets him once more for another minute before Derek opens his mouth, "I know that there are more secure packs out there that can offer you more safety and a stable environment, but—"

Derek goes silent again, looking away from Stilles, like he never wanted to have this conversation in the first place, and it makes Stiles even more curious.

"But what?"

Derek's shoulders tense as he looks back at Stiles. The expression is still the same but the eyes are now red. Derek then leans down near Stiles' ear, his cheek barely brushing Stiles'. He whispers with a catched voice like he's holding back from growling. "I don't want you to leave."

Insecurities. So _that's_ what this is all about.

Derek wants him. Derek doesn't like that other Alphas put their claws on Stiles. Derek thinks Stiles would leave him if the offer fits the terms and conditions. Does Derek really treasure him that much? Well now, that makes all insecurities that _Stiles_ felt about his membership in this pack sound stupid.

He's the one who always feels like the pack could dump him anytime, that he's not an official pack member. Apparently, he is stupid to think that way, like Derek is stupid to think this way. Stiles will make all clear then.

Derek's right hand lays on the couch behind Stiles' neck, and Stiles doesn't know why he feels heat slipping through all over his body. Derek pulls away a little bit and looks at Stiles, his eyes are humanly green again. But still sad, and Stiles hates let me go then." Stiles shrugged. "I'm staying, Derek. I know our pack is not perfect, but we always get better with time. We're already better than who we were three years ago. We care and support each other, hell even Jackson and Scott seem joined at the hips now. Allison, Erica, and Lydia are definitely an imitation of the Mean Girls trio. Boyd is pleased with his newly found hobby of carpenting, look at the magic he's done to this house, the house that became our pack's shelter. And Isaac, he's got me tight around his wolfy fingers, alright? I won't have the heart to leave him even if the world ends, blame his puppy dog eyes. My point is, I care for the pack. And I—I care for you, Derek."

Stiles said the last part nervously, but he never looks away from Derek's eyes when he talks. He wants Derek catch the truth in his words. He grins when Derek's mouth twitches a little.

"Even if I'm bitchy, which I am not?" Derek says.

Stiles snorts at that. "Yes, even if you're bitchy, though you're _obviously_ not."

* * *

Derek walks him to the jeep, but before Stiles open the car door, Derek catches his wrist. Stiles turns to face Derek, confused by the sudden contact. Derek pushes him against the jeep and lets go of Stiles's wrist to put his both hands on the car, trapping Stiles' head between them.

"D-Derek?" Stiles' voice is trembling, his body gets this weird heat all over again. Derek stares at him with his red eyes but doesn't say any word. And then suddenly, his right hand moves and cups Stiles' left cheek. Stiles can't find words to say, and for Stiles that's extremely unusual. His eyes just stare back at Derek's while time seems to stop in this blissful moment. When Derek finally moves again, he leans in to Stiles left ear while his right palm still on Stiles' left cheek. Stiles can feel Derek's stubble on his cheek, Derek's lips lingering on his ear, both of his hands without his consent move to Derek's shoulders and stay there.

"Derek..." Stiles can't explain this feeling, he feels hot and, oh God, are there butterflies in his stomach?

"I would never let anyone take you away from me, Stiles."

Stiles can feel Derek's low growl on his chest, it makes Stiles' knees feel wobbly. His breath trembles in Derek's ear. "I don't want you to."

Derek pulls away from his ear, both hands cupping Stiles' cheeks. One of his thumbs caresses Stiles' lower lip, and Stiles can't help but lick his lips wet with his tongue. Derek's gaze is so deep and mesmerizing, moving from his brown eyes to his wet lips and back to his eyes again.

And the next thing he knows, Derek kisses him. Soft and questioning at first, but then it moves to hard and hungry, like he has been secretly waiting for a thousand years to kiss him. Stiles can feel Derek's teeth attacking his mouth. Lapping. Devouring. His tongue demands a way in and there isn't hardly any defense from Stiles, because Stiles? Stiles forgets who he is, where he lives, dammit he forgets everything but one thing: he's making out with Derek Hale and it's freaking awesome.

When they finally break the kiss, both are panting out of breath, still sharing air since the one's lips still barely leave the other's. Stiles opens his eyes just to meet Derek's green ones.

"Derek..." He panted, his hands still on Derek's shoulder. Derek's caressing Stiles' cheeks with his thumbs, he looks like he's drunk, Stiles can't believe he'd be the reason of it.

"We need to talk." Derek said.

'Well that's understatement of the night,' Stiles thought.

"Okay." Stiles gulps, still trying to control himself out of bliss. "So, I probably deserve a proper date, right? I mean, after what we just shared."

Derek leans in again. He kisses Stiles' right cheek, then his left, then his forehead, then his nose, and finally he settles his lips on the curve between Stiles' collarbone and neck. Derek drops big mouth kisses there, teeth grazing skin. All the while, his eyes are closed and he looks as though he takes memory of what Stiles' skin tastes like. His breaths sensually stroke Stiles' burning skin. And Stiles needs to gather all his self-control not to jump at him right there and now because hey, 'little Stiles' is waking up.

"You do. I'll text you tomorrow."

With that, Derek pulls back and open the driver's door for Stiles to get in.

Fuck, Stiles has just had his first case of blue balls.

* * *

Stiles' concentration falls into ground zero the next day at school. His whole brain circles around Derek's lips, Derek's lips on his skin, Derek's hands, Derek's hands on him, and when the hell Derek would text him.

On lunch break, he checks his phone every 10 seconds, until finally, someone takes notice.

"Is there any trouble, Stiles? Is everything okay?" Allison asked. She seems worried, maybe still affected by the Alpha Pack fiasco.

Stiles smiles at her. "All is well, all is well."

The pack laughs, they always do whenever Stiles quotes the Three Idiots. Stiles grins at them, and tries to hold the urge to check his phone again. Ofcourse, that's the moment when his phone chooses to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hey I'm gonna head back to class. I wanna go to the restroom before the bell rings."

The others just nod and wave and dig into their meals again. Stiles walks to the hall while takes his phone out of his jeans' pocket.

*Tomorrow 5 PM. I'll pick you up.*

Tomorrow is Saturday. And on Saturday night, the Sheriff is never on patrol.

*My dad's home by then.*

Stiles doesn't even put his phone back before it vibrates again.

*I know.*

Derek doesn't care. He asks Stiles out for a date and he doesn't even try to hide from his dad. 'Oh. My. God. Oh my God.' Stiles thinks, trying to calm himself. 'Ok. Ok. So? It means Derek is serious, right? It's good, right? Except Dad doesn't even know I'm into guys. Hell, I didn't even know I'd have a boner over a guy until Derek. I really need to talk to Dad tonight.' Stiles is back on his phone again.

*Ok, where are we gonna go?*

Stiles starts to wonder where the date would be and what he should wear. 'Oh my God, what the hell should I wear to catch up with Derek Hale's—everything!' Stiles is freaking out when his phone vibrates.

*Just trust me. Wear something casual.*

'I love him already.' Stiles smiles in relief and goes to his next class, restroom forgotten.

* * *

Later that night, Stiles cooks steak and bakes blueberry pie. His father seems pleased but still there are suspecting looks on his face.

"Are you commiting any crime lately? Did you just kill someone?"

"Hahaha, very funny Dad. Eat your steak or I take them back where they belong, and we all know it's not on your plate."

The Sheriff looks literally terrified by the threat and digs in right away. He finished his meal in record time and Stiles serves him the pie and a cup of coffee. His dad looks relax and satisfied with the sweet treats; Stiles takes a breath, 'well here goes nothing'.

"Dad? I need to talk about something important".

Sheriff stops his chewing, looking at Stiles for a second, before digging back into his pie. "Ok, shoot."

Stiles looks at his Dad, trying to find the right words to say it, "I'm gay."

The Sheriff stops his halfway move to put a bite in his mouth. He drops the fork calmly, and then he laughs. Yes, his father freaking laughs.

"Huh. Well that's a relief, I really thought you murdered someone. 'Cos all this grand dinner thing? It's too amazing to be true." The Sheriff said.

Stiles clears his throat nervously. "Are you okay, Dad? You're taking this so much better than I expected."

"Thank you. I mean, what can I say? You're my son, Stiles, as long as you're safe and happy. Sexuality is not my main concern." The Sheriff takes a sip on his beer.

Stiles can't help but smile at this, he feels gratefully relieved. God, how he loves his dad. "So, you're totally cool with it?"

His dad snorts. "I didn't say that. It depends. Who's the lucky guy?"

His dad's question is the part Stiles worries about the most, he really doesn't know what his dad's reaction would be if he says the guy is the one and only Derek Hale. His nervousness leads to his usual rambling.

"Actually, I'm the one who's really lucky here. Seriously, Dad, I feel like I caught a really big fish here. I don't even know what he likes about me. My God, he's strong and handsome, he drives a cool car which is awesome 'cos it means I get to have a ride in it, oh and don't start with—"

"Who's the guy, Stiles?"

"Derek Hale."

The Sheriff gives Stiles a look, the kind of look that makes Stiles want to bury himself in the ground and never come out again.

"I thought you hated that guy."

"No, I don't. That was just a misunderstanding, Dad, you know that. Scott and I already told you that. We overreacted."

"How do you know him this well? I didn't even know you hung out with him."

Ok, this is the point where Stiles should answer smartly, not lying but also not giving away anything about werewolves.

"We're getting close, Dad. He's around town and tends to help people. He even fixed my Jeep when it got flat tires." This is not lying, Derek actually did that once.

The Sheriff seems to think about it for a while. "Huh. Okay. So why tell me now?"

"Well he kinda asked me out. He said he will pick me up at 5 PM tomorrow, I just want to know if I can get your permission to go, Dad."

"You know, Son, I'm more surprised to hear you actually ask for my permission to go out rather than the fact that you just told me you're gay."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "You are so hillarious tonight, Dad."

"Thank you."

"I don't know, Dad, maybe I just want this to work out, whatever it is. He's really a great guy, people just don't know him and believe whatever they hear. While I've gotten to know him, I get to see the side of him that people ignore. I won't even deny that I really care about him, Dad."

Stiles actually feels genuine about what he said. He thinks Derek is a good person and he really cares about the guy.

The Sheriff sighs. "Alright, when he pick you up, ask him to meet me first before you two leave."

Stiles stands up from his seat, walks to his dad, and hugs him. "Oh God. Thanks, Dad. Thank you so much! You know you're the best, right?"

The Sheriff hugs his son back, "I know. Does that mean I get to order pizza tomorrow night? Since you won't be cooking?"

Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs. "Fine, you can order pizza."

"Haha, awesome! You know you're the best son, right?"

Stiles more feels than sees his dad's grin. It makes Stiles' heart swell and he can't help but grin back.

"Hell yeah, I am."

* * *

The digital clock on the side table shows it's 3 AM, Stiles is still too excited to sleep. He's been trying to shut his eyes since 3 hours ago to no avail. He even already chose what he's gonna wear tomorrow in that space of time. Now, he's just lying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

His thoughts keep wondering on stupid stuff, like where Derek might take him, could they hold hands or stuff like that, what his father's gonna say when he meets Derek, or will Derek like what he wears or should he choose another outfits.

Stiles starts to feel like a girl on her first date. Well, he's not a girl, but it is his first date. 'Oh my God. Finally after a long suffering loneliness, tomorrow is my first date. With Derek Hale. Oh. My. God. My first date is hot-sex-on-a-stick Derek Hale!'

Stiles once again finds himself breathing hard and more restless than ever. He looks at the digital clock again. '3.30 AM? 2 minutes ago it was only 3 AM!'

Stiles mentally scolds himself and rises from his bed. He decides to do random research for a bit, just to tire his eyes. He turns on his computer and grabs some books. Once the system is done loading, he decides to check his social networks first before he digs in to research.

He logs into Facebook.

'Huh. 7 private messages. Unlikely.'

Stiles rarely received private messages, he clicks on the messages button, expecting they would be spam or some crap like that.

I have to say you are one tempting human, Stiles Stilinski. If only you'd let me be your Alpha.

(Greg Hills, Oregon's Pack)

'What the hell..' Stiles gapes, he draws closer to the screen to make sure he reads it right.

My pack would be delighted to have such an intelligent, inspiring human as you, Mr. Stilinski. Would you like to pay us a visit sometime? :)

(Sullivan Collins, The Alpha of The Pack of Dublin)

'Did an Alpha just sent him a smiley face?' Stiles starts to wonder what's with all these werewolves taking this gossip of his 'greatness' way too seriously.

I want to claim you all day and fuck you all night, I would cum inside you and make you scream my name—

'NEXT!'

Oh the things I'd do to you in my mating chamber if you were my mate—

'NEXT!'

I heard you are very cunning and irresistable, Stiles Stilinski. Too bad I heard your skills are poorly recognized. If you joined me, I'd provide you anything you want for your research and experiments in our private lab. And maybe after all the works were done, you could help me research and experiment on every inch of your body—

Stiles stops reading and closes the Facebook tab, he doesn't want to know any further about what the other messages would say. Some werewolves are complete perverts. He suddenly feels like he needs to lay down, he just shuts down the computer and heads back to bed.

All of these werewolf 'I want to take you away' games are really exhausting. The Alpha Pack fiasco proved that it's all real and there are really werewolves out there pining for him. Stiles is flattered yet also freaking out. He doesn't want to support or help any Alpha but Derek. He can't even imagine days without Derek now that they realize they like each other. He's just afraid that some werewolves won't respect his wish and decide to take him away from the pack without his consent, hurting the pack in doing so.

Suddenly, Stiles can't wait to see Derek. He needs to see Derek's face, to hear Derek's voice again, saying that he would never let anyone takes Stiles from him. Stiles' eyes start to shut with the thought of seeing Derek tomorrow and that no werewolf would be able to get him while Derek is around.

Stiles opens his eyes on Saturday morning, glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table. 10 AM. Stiles stretches his body, limbs all over the bed, and rises himself up. His dad usually let him sleep as long as he wants on Saturday, but his belly is a demanding child. Stiles maneuvers himself to the bathroom first.

* * *

There's a note on the fridge when he walks into the kitchen.

Office call. Back at lunch.

Stiles opens the fridge and take out the milk carton. He fills a bowl with fruit loops and pour a generous amount of milk. He eats in silence, his brain isn't operating completely yet. After he's done, he put the empty bowl on the sink and heads to the living room. He plops down the couch, reaches for the TV remote and turns on the TV. Stiles loves Saturday morning.

Stiles checks his phone while watching some random TV shows. There are few text messages from the others. All of them mainly ask if he'll hang out at the pack's house tonight. He doesn't know whether Derek wants to tell them about the date or not, but personally Stiles thinks it's too early, since he and Derek are still trying to figure things out. So, he just sends multiple replies that he has to visit family this weekend. He wasn't totally lying, he'll be out with Derek tonight and he considers Derek as a family-friend.

A couple of hours later, Stiles turns off the TV and goes to the kitchen again to make lunch for him and his dad. Since his dad will spoil himself with sinful pizza slices tonight, he decides to torture his dad with super healthy food for lunch. He cooks some plain rice (he smirks at the thought of how his dad always sighs at the sight of plain rice), vegetable stir-fry, and soya sauce fried tofu.

His dad opens the front door as Stiles put two plates and two glasses of water on the dining table.

"Hey, Dad, how's it going?"

The Sheriff shrugs. "Same old stuff, what's for lunch?"

He walks to the dining table and his face drops at the sight of the menu.

"Seriously, Son, are you holding any grudges toward me?"

Stiles laughs at his dad's comment.

"This me showing you how much I love you, Dad."

"You really need to ask for second opinion about how to show love to your old man."

Stiles sits down in his chair, still laughing, and gestures his dad to sit down.

"This or no pizza tonight? Your choice."

The Sheriff sighs in defeat and plops down on his chair.

"I can take back your permission to go on date tonight, you know."

"No, you can't. You know how persistent I am."

The Sheriff knows. He just stabs his fork grudgingly into his poor tofu.

* * *

Stiles looks at his reflection on the mirror. He looks okay. Derek said to wear something casual, well Stiles wears casual everyday, but Stiles wants to look nicely casual tonight. He wears the clothes that he chose last night: white v-neck t-shirt; black jeans; and his favorite red hoodie.

The v-neck was suggested on the internet, to wear something that would spotlight the sexiest part of the body to mesmerize our date. Stiles honestly can't find any part of his body that screams sexy. His body did get firmer after countless pack survival trainings and lacrosse practices, but still, he's a duckling in comparison to Jackson, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd. Even worse to compare with one steaming pile of hotness called Derek Hale. Well, at least Derek seemed 'interested' with his neck in their making out session that night. It doesn't hurt to try, right? So, v-neck it is.

Stiles hears the rumble of Derek's camaro when he's putting on his sneakers. He hurries up, takes his wallet, checks himself out in the mirror one last time, then runs down the stairs. He gets to the front door right after the first bell ring, clumsily opening the door, and Sweet God In Heaven, Derek is unbelievably hot, ok? Oh, he is wearing casual. But not in nice-and-casual like Stiles, it's a hot-damn-sexy-and-casual.

Derek's wearing his grey henley and black jeans, both of which Stiles has seen him wear a couple of times before, but he wears a new black leather jacket. A hot new black leather jacket, which makes Derek looks younger and with no doubt, hotter.

They stand on the door frame in silence. Stiles notices then that Derek also silently surveys Stiles whole appearance from head to toe until his gaze stops. At Stiles' neck. Stiles' face and ears blush wildly under Derek's intense gaze on his neck. 'At least the v-neck does its job.'

The Sheriff's sudden cough from living room finally breaks the awkward silence.

Stiles smiles shyly at Derek. "Hey." Derek just stares. Stiles mentally rolls his eyes. Typical Derek.

"You ready to go?" Derek asked.

Stiles looks back to his dad, sitting on the couch. His dad seems to pretend he's not aware of his gaze. Stiles mentally curses himself, he forgot to warn Derek about his dad's demand to talk with him privately before they go. So, Stiles thinks it is necessary to tell Derek first before throwing him into the lion's cage.

"Dad, I need to talk to Derek for a minute before we go in, alright?"

His dad just shrugs and drinks his beer. Stiles steps out towards Derek, closes the door behind him.

"Your dad doesn't trust me."

"He will." Stiles looks up at Derek just to meet Derek's eyes watching him.

"He just wants to have a minute with you before we go. I hope you don't mind. And I'm sorry, I know I should've warned you about my dad before but I was just so excited about this that I didn't remember to tell you. He might pull up some threats about you're being 24 and I'm being 17, nearly 18 for God's sake, and that it's illegal, then he'll show off all his guns and—"

Stiles' nervous rambling stops when he feels something curled around his left hand. He looks down to see Derek's hand holding his. He jerks up his eyes to see Derek's, mouth gaping.

"Stiles, calm down. I got this."

Stiles narrows his eyes. His hand pressing back against Derek's. Apparently, Derek's confidence and his hand on Stiles' really calm Stiles down. 'One of Alpha's perks, I guess.'

"How can you be so calm? Well, I mean, you are broody and stoic all the time, but I thought you would be angry and then cancel the date or something. And leave after ripping like every limb out of my fragile body." Stiles said.

Derek smirks. "The sooner I deal with this, the sooner we can go."

Derek and his arrogant Alpha traits. Stiles rolls his eyes at him and then he turns around to open the door. He walks in, pulling Derek's hand with him but letting go when they reach where his dad is sitting in the living room.

"Sheriff."

Derek offers his hand to Stiles' dad, but the Sheriff ignores him and just nods out of recognition.

"Derek."

Derek's shoulders tense, but he lowers his hand casually. Stiles must say he's impressed, Derek tries so hard to keep himself in control. The Alpha in him must want to throttle Stiles' dad right now. Stiles shoots a pointy look at his dad but the Sheriff ignores him too. Stiles should have known that his dad would enjoy this evil treatment towards the man who wants to date his only son way too much.

"Please, sit down, Derek." The Sheriff gestures the opposite couch from him. Derek moves to the seat, Stiles following after to sit beside him. But of course his father has other plans.

"Why don't you make Derek something to drink, Stiles?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his dad. The Sheriff sends him a really sweet smile but Stiles knows better than that. The Sheriff turns to Derek. "Coffee or beer, Derek?".

Derek shrugs. "Coffee's fine, Sir."

The Sheriff smiles at Stiles' way again. "You heard him. Go make some coffee, oh, and get him a slice of your blueberry pie. You should try it, Derek, this kid can bake."

Okay, Stiles has to admit he can't help but smile at the visualization of badass Derek Hale eating sweet treats such as pie. "I'll be right back." Stiles said to Derek, then he makes his way into the kitchen.

Apparently, Stiles can't be right back as soon as he hoped, because the coffee pot is not in its usual spot. And neither are the dessert plates for the pie. Stiles closed his eyes in frustation. 'I fucking knew it! Oh Dad, you're gonna pay for this nonsense.' Stiles swore to himself that he will only cook vegetarian dishes for the next few days as he opens all the cupboards on the kitchen to find the missing utensils.

Stiles can hear the faint sound of conversation going from the living room. He really wants to just go back to the living room to hear what his dad has to say to Derek, but he knows he can't, not without the coffee and pie.

Stiles finds the coffee pot and the plates on the tool shelf in the basement. 'Really, Dad, Really?' He hurries back to the kitchen to prepare the coffee and pie. He tries to do it as fast as he can, but by the time he comes back to the living room with the coffee and pie, Derek and his Dad are already paying attention to some fishing show on the TV. The conversation seems to be done, so Stiles put the coffee cup on the table, gives the plate of pie to Derek, and plops down beside him on the couch.

Derek takes the dessert plate and takes his first bite. "It's good."

"Yeah?" Stiles blushed, secretly happy from the compliment.

Derek nods once. "I like pie. My mother used to make pie with every Sunday dinner."

The statement makes Stiles' heart sinks. He can mentally see Derek never eating it anymore after his family died. His dad seems to have sympathy too because the next thing he says is really shocking.

"You should come to dinner sometimes, Stiles occasionally bakes pie as dessert."

Derek and Stiles both look at the Sheriff. The conversation went well then. Stiles presses his side to Derek's. Derek takes it as approval. "Yeah. Sure. Thank you, Sheriff."

"You can call me John, Derek."

Stiles does not mentally dance in victory.

Derek finishes his pie and drinks his coffee. He then looks at Stiles and Stiles understands it's time to go. "Uh. Dad? We need to go now." Stiles stands up and waits for Derek.

Derek rises from the couch and offers his hand to John. This time, the Sheriff takes it. "I expect my son to come home before midnight, young man."

"I understand. Thank you." Derek makes his way to the door.

Stiles smiles at his dad. "See you later, Dad."

His dad smiles back. "Have fun, kid." Then, he turns his gaze to the TV again.

Stiles makes his way to Derek, who's waiting for him on the porch, and they walk together to the camaro.

"What did my dad say to you?" Stiles asked from the passenger seat in Derek's camaro.

Derek is still silent for a while before taking a deep breath and starts talking. "He fulfilled your expectations; he asked me what reason a twenty-four-year-old full-grown man like me would want to deal with his seventeen-year-old young and innocent son. And whether or not I know it's illegal."

Stiles sighs. "I'm actually eighteen in two weeks, you know. And he knows that."

Derek smirks, his eyes focusing on the road. "Your dad was just trying to make his point."

"Then what did you say?"

"The truth."

Stiles jerks his head to look at Derek. "You told him about werewolves?"

Derek rolls his eyes. "No, Idiot, of course not. I told him that—that I've liked you for a while but I didn't make any move because I know you're still young. That I had every intention to wait till you turned eighteen. And that I managed just fine until some other people decided to hit on you in front of my face, and I wouldn't just sit there and watch."

Stiles blushed, looking down on his lap. "Oh. So, I guess he thought you were being reasonable."

Derek takes a glimpse at Stiles and reaches out to take Stiles' hand. He brings Stiles' hand to his lap and just holds him there with his right hand, while his left is holding the wheel. Thumb softly caressing his knuckles.

"Like I said, it's the truth."

"Yeah well except the fact that they are actually werewolves, not people." Stiles laughed. He slips his fingers between Derek's and they stay like that throughout the drive.

* * *

They fill the silence with little talks, about pack stuff mostly, but also little bits of personal stuff like school and Derek's interest in cars. Stiles' never seen Derek this loose and relaxed before, and Stiles decides he's really smitten by this side of Derek. They've been on the road for an hour, when Stiles realizes they're not in Beacon Hills anymore. The sun having set completely now. "Hey, where are you taking me?"

Derek just shrugs. "We're almost there."

They enter a heavily wooded area. Stiles sees bright colorful fade lights behind the trees, wondering where those lights come from. When the road turns and they pass into a wide field area, Stiles notices now that those lights come from a giant ferris wheel. There is a fair in the town next to Beacon Hills, Stiles remembers reading the pamphlet few days ago. Stiles' mouth gapes open, he turns to Derek. "You're taking me to the fair!?"

Derek parks the car in an empty parking space and turns off the car. "Yeah, I hope you like the fair."

Stiles beams and shows his widest grin. "Are you kidding me? This is awesome!"

Derek leads Stiles to the booth to buy the tickets. Stiles reaches his pocket to take out his wallet but Derek stops him. "Hey, I asked you out. It's on me." His eyes turn red for a second.

"Woah hey! Okay, chill out. Don't wolf out here, geez.."

Derek huffs and pulls out his wallet to pay for the tickets.

They enter the fair, Stiles runs ahead of Derek. Stiles looks around him, his mouth is in 'O' shape. Derek huffs a laugh from behind him, catching up with Stiles. "What do you want to ride first?"

'Pfftt! That is one stupid question.' Stiles points out the giant roller coaster. "Obviously, Der!"

Derek rolls his eyes at the nickname but caves in anyway. "Alright, come on."

The giant roller coaster was awesome. And so was the 'twister' and the crazy 'tornado'. Stiles is so excited, he never stops grinning. "I don't know how you managed to keep your pokerface during those rides while I was screaming my lungs out. You really amaze me sometimes."

Derek is amused just to watch Stiles tonight. Stiles looks very adorable with those idiotic smile and flushed cheeks. His skin glowing under the bright neon lights. And Derek keeps cursing at that v-neck, which has been teasing Derek's self control from the second he saw Stiles at the Stilinskis' front door. The urge to kiss Stiles emerges again. 'I will claim those lips later tonight', his wolf growled.

The wolf in him is satisfied he has made his mate happy. Mate. Derek groans at the word. His wolf is getting impatient.

'Our beautiful mate.. Claim him, you fool! Before another wolf does!'

Derek can't help but let out a deep growl. If Stiles wasn't too distracted, he would notice. Derek shakes his thoughts, pressing his wolf in to focus on the date instead. He doesn't want to freak Stiles out. For now, he just wants an easy and casual first date, to just simply have fun with Stiles.

Stiles is babbling about driving the bumper cars and checking out the arcade when his stomach rumbles. Stiles blushes and shoots a wide grin to Derek.

Derek scoffs in amusement. "C'mon, let's grab a bite."

They make their way to food section. It is a long row full of food stands and vendors. Stiles' eyes move from vendor to vendor. "Oh God, look at that giant pretzel, I want to eat that. And that corn dog looks awesome, buy that too. And that chili fries too. Oh look! What is that? I've never tried that, I'm definitely gonna try it. And don't forget the cotton candy! Don't give me that look, Derek, everybody buys cotton candy at the fair, why should we be any different?"

Derek rolls his eyes. But then he patiently moves from one stand to another to let Stiles buy everything he desires. That includes corn dog, chili fries, giant pretzel, beef kebab, and the largest slushie. Derek is amazed by Stiles' enormous appetite. Derek gets himself an extra-large bacon cheeseburger, onion rings, and pepsi.

When Stiles is turning to his last target, a cotton candy vendor, Derek pulls his hoodie. "Oh no, you don't. We buy the cotton candy after we finish all of this." Derek gestures to the pile of food in front of them.

Stiles pouts but he follows Derek to the nearest picnic table to eat. They sits across from each other and eat their food in respective silence. Or Derek's repective silence, because Stiles keeps rambling with a mouth full about the lists of food that should have been marked as an obligation to be eaten at the fair.

"Can I get my cotton candy now?" Stiles asked after they finish their dinner.

Derek rolls his eyes. He drinks the rest of his pepsi and stands from his seat. "Show me the way." Stiles grins at him and jumps his way to the cotton candy vendor.

Stiles tears some of his cotton candy and put it in his mouth while they're walking to the bumper car arena.

"Der, you want some?" Stiles offered with his mouth full of melting cotton candy.

Derek winces in disgust. "Ah, no thanks, I don't eat kid's snack."

"This is not a kid's snack!" Stiles defended his cotton candy.

"Uhh yes it is. It's pink, fluffy, and contains no other ingredient but sugar. Kid's snack." Derek smirks, teasing Stiles is always endearing.

Stiles tears some of his cotton candy and shoves it in front of Derek's face. "Say 'aaah'.."

"Stiles. No."

"Oh, c'mon Derek. Sugar makes us happy."

"People who say that should get their throats ripped out."

"See? You need this so you won't be so grumpy anymore."

"No."

"Just this once."

"No."

"For me?" Stiles bats his eyes sweetly, not expecting it to actually work.

Derek huffs in annoyance. Stiles is grinning, his hand is still shoving the cotton candy in front of Derek's mouth, waiting for it to open. Derek finally gives in, opening his mouth to receive the childish fluffy candy. At the least, Stiles is feeding him, he can tolerate it as intimate gesture, right?

* * *

Stiles (and with force, Derek) finish their cotton candy as they arrive at the bumper cars. They agree to split and get their own cars. When the bell rings and the bumper cars start up, everybody screams in excitement as they bump their cars toward each other. Well, everybody but Derek. Stiles can't hold his laugh in as he watches Derek pout and frown. Maybe Derek thinks all these silly humans have challenged him.

Stiles stops laughing when a bumper car takes him by surprise and hits his car from the side. Ok, Stiles' heart might have jumped a little from the sudden impact, but he's okay. Unfortunately, Derek doesn't think so. Because Derek is out of his respective car and jumping in front of the car that has hit Stiles'.

The teenage boy who drives the car is surprised and steps on the break immediately. The car stops right in front of Derek's feet and Derek moves to the side and pulls at the boy's collar and growls at him. "What. Did. You. Do. To him?"

Stiles jumps out of his car and runs to Derek. "Whoa! Derek! Let him go! Derek!" Stiles looks at the poor teenage boy who seems out of clue of what is going on. "Hey dude, haha, everything's ok, alright? We're good. Don't be scared, he's just cranky, it happens everytime he eats something bad. Which is my fault, shouldn't give him the cotton candy, haha." He looks at Derek again. "Derek! He didn't hurt me, the object of the game is to hit each other with your cars, let him go. It's just a game! Look, hey look, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit surprised, I was distracted watching you, that's all. Come on now. Derek?" Stiles tugs at Derek's arm.

Derek growls one last time at the teenage boy before he releases his hold on his collar. The teenager immediately runs after he escapes, Stiles feeling sympathy towards him. Stiles then pulls Derek's arm and drags him out of the arena. He tries to ignore the people that are staring at them as they leave.

Okay, Stiles. Note to self, don't let your Alpha werewolf play bumper cars again.'

* * *

Stiles is jumping in excitement when they enter the arcade tent. There are many game consoles and Stiles makes a mental note to try them all.

"Hey I'll go buy the tokens, alright? Stay here." Derek said.

Derek goes to the token booth but he doesn't realize that Stiles didn't even notice that he left. Stiles is distracted by all the consoles' noise and smart-ass people who are outsmarting some badass games. He wanders around without noticing that Derek is not with him.

As it gets later, more people coming into the fair, the crowd enlarges. The arcade tent is huge but it's still so crowded that Stiles bumps into people as he walks. He turns his head to Derek and get confused when Derek is not beside him. "Oh, shit. Derek?"

He looks around him, seeking out Derek, but he can't see anything but people, who bump into him as they walk. "Derek!" Stiles stands on his toes to look over the crowd when somebody bumps into him from behind.

"Oof!" Stiles' body is jerked forward and he nearly falls. The person apologizes. Stiles waves at him when another person bumps into his left shoulder. And another on his right. And another on his back again. "Derek!" Stiles' voice starts to get shaky, he feels trapped. There are so many people around him, he's finding it hard to breathe.

He starts to hyperventilate, throwing himself into a panic attack. "Derek.." Stiles now just stands on where he is and closes his eyes. He's still trying to calm himself down when another person bumps into his back again. "Oof!" Stiles is caught off guard, his knees are buckled and he's really sure he's gonna fall when he feels two arms catching him.

"Stiles, hey, are you okay? Hey, come on, open your eyes."

Stiles opens his eyes to see Derek's in front of him. Derek's hands cup his cheeks. He lifts his hands to palm over Derek's and breathes in relief. "Where have you been..?"

"I went to buy tokens, I told you to stay where you were! You should've waited for me!" Derek said angrily. His eyes turn red for a moment before change back to green. He freaked out a bit when Stiles was not where he asked him to stay. He tried to find Stiles' scent as soon as he could, but there were so many people that many scents overlapped in his sense.

"You did? I—I didn't hear you, I'm sorry." Stiles said.

Derek sighs in irritation and pulls Stiles into his arms. Stiles melts instantly into his embrace, tightening his arms around Derek's waist. He hides his face in Derek's neck and feels himself start to calm down.

Derek huffs on Stiles' ear. He nudge the earlobe with his lips and kiss Stiles' temple. "Don't wander around like that again, okay? I don't want to get separated, the place is getting a little packed, I can't find your scent right away."

Stiles just nods, he still indulges Derek's amazingly calming scent. Derek smells awesome.

Derek sighs. "You okay?" The protective side of him arises, he sensed his mate's uneasiness earlier. He tightens his hold on Stiles, shielding him with his body. People bump into him, but unlike Stiles' gangly features, Derek's body is stoic and rigid. He's not moved even an inch by every single bump.

Stiles' heartbeat slows down, he follows Derek's breathing pattern to calm down his own. Even though there are still many people around them, he doesn't feel trapped anymore. Derek is with him.

'If Derek's here, it's safe.' His instincts told him.

Stiles doesn't know why or how he feels that way, but the instinct has been there since he acknowledged Derek as an Alpha, since he looked into those blood-red eyes that looked back intensely at him. He has just never embraced that instinct. He was spending stupid months in denial while every fiber in his body wanted to seek protection in Derek everytime danger arised.

'Maybe now it's time to just let go, to not hold anything inside anymore.'

Stiles pulls away a little to grin at Derek's face. "Yeah, now that I'm with my grumpy wolf, I'm totally better."

Derek rolls his eyes in annoyance but then he leans in to kiss Stiles' forehead. "Still up for the arcade games? I bought the tokens but we can go outside if you want."

Stiles smiles and shakes his head. "No, it's okay, I want to play some games and beat the highscores."

Derek smiles back, Stiles is such a game nerd but strangely he finds it adorable. He releases Stiles from his embrace and reaches out to hold Stiles' hand. He slips his fingers between Stiles' and squeezes. "Ok, which one you want to play first?" Derek smirks when he notices Stiles looking down at their joined hands and blushing furiously.

'Imagine how that flushed skin will look when we knot him under the moonlight.'

Derek mentally groans.

'Control yourself, you stupid wolf! Do you want to freak him out?'

His wolf seems to take that remark seriously, Derek finds himself calming down once again.

Stiles looks down at their joined hands. He feels warm all across his face. 'Oh God, oh God, oh God. I'm holding hands with Derek Hale. Okay. Sure. Why not. It's normal, Stiles, couples do that on dates. Keep your cool.' Stiles clears his throat. "Uh. I think I wanna start with the Ghost Squad."

They move from one game to another. Derek only lets go of Stiles' hand when the game starts. After the game's over, he takes Stiles' hand again. Stiles obviously doesn't complain, he doesn't want to get separated from Derek again in this sea of people, plus it's Derek's hand. Forty-five minutes later, the tokens are all out.

They're leaving the arcade tent, still holding hands, when Derek notices Stiles stealing glimpses on his right more than twice. Derek follows his gaze and sees a small grey wolf plushie in black synthetic leather jacket, sitting between a small teddy bear and a little unicorn on a shelf. The shelf stands behind a shooting range counter, it means they are all winner gifts.

Derek stops walking. Stiles notices it and turns his head to Derek. "Huh? What? Why are we stopping?"

Derek jerk his head toward the shooting range. "I want to play that. It's been a while, I wanna know if I still have any aim."

"Oh. Okay, sure." Stiles follows Derek to the counter.

An old man greets them. "Seven bucks for three shots. There's a number in every duck that matches the prizes number on the shelf. You shoot the duck, the prize is yours."

Derek gives the man the money and receives a toy shotgun from the man. Stiles stares longingly at the small wolf plushie. Derek smirks and takes note of the number on the wolf plushie's chest. 'Number five. Ok, look for the duck with number five on it.' Derek smirks when he sees the duck. He aims the poor plastic duck and shoots all the bullets to it. Two of them hit the target.

"Wow! Derek! You're good!" Stiles cheers for him. Derek smirks in satisfaction. He returns the toy shotgun to the old man.

"Congratulation, you win prize number 5." The old man takes the small wolf plushie from the shelf, Derek smiles when he hears a surprised gasp from Stiles.

Derek turns to leave after he receives the plushie. He looks at it, smiles, and then hands it out to Stiles as they walk. "Take it."

Stiles' expression is priceless. "You—I mean, you—do you not like it or something? Maybe you can talk to the guy and switch—"

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Take it. I won it for you."

They both stop walking. Stiles' eyes beam when he receives the little wolf, mouth gaping in disbelief. He stares down at the wolf plushie and smiles shyly. Then, Stiles looks up to Derek. Derek just stares at him, not saying anything. Stiles' brain melts into goo under Derek's intense gaze.

"Derek, it's—" He couldn't even finish his sentence, he is just so happy yet stunned by Derek's sweet gesture. He leans forward, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck with the wolf plushie still in his hands, and kisses Derek passionately.

Derek is surprised, not expecting the kiss. But once he awares what's happening, he pulls Stiles into his arms and kisses him back, dominating the kiss right away. They don't seem to care that they are sharing a hot mind-blowing deep kiss in public. They just break apart when both need air.

They breath into each other's mouth. Stiles pulls away a bit to look at Derek's blissful eyes. "Thank you, Derek." He whispered.

Stiles' lips are so red and swollen, that Derek can't help but kiss Stiles short and hard one more time before pulling away and smirks. "Anytime."

Stiles holds Django, the name he gave to the little grey wolf plushie, in his right hand and Derek's hand in his left. He's babbling about nothing and everything as they walk between attractions, Derek is listening with an amused expression.

"I remember going into the house of mirrors with Scott when we were like, 12 or something. Somewhere inside, we got separated. He thought he saw me and he ran toward me but it was just a reflection of me, I was standing in the opposite direction. He smacked his face on the stupid mirror, I laughed so hard, Scott was furious, but saw the humor in it later. By the way, that house of horror seems awesome—uh, on second thought—no, never mind."

Derek raises his eyebrow. "Why? I don't mind."

Stiles laughs. "Yeah right, and what? Rip out the fake mummy's throat when my heart jumps in surprise?"

Derek quirks his mouth. "Touche." His arm wraps around Stiles' shoulder and presses Stiles to his side as they keep walking. Stiles giggles when Derek kisses his cheek. Derek smirks and whispers in Stiles' ear. "So, Abominable Snowman, anything you wanna do before we leave?"

Stiles giggles. "I can't believe you still remember that."

Derek's voice is heavy in Stiles' ear. "You were lucky I was paralyzed when you laid on top of me."

Stiles still giggles, completely oblivious. "Why? You were going to rip my throat out for violating your personal space?"

Derek smirks and shakes his head. The wolf in him groans. "Oh Stiles, you have no idea."

Stiles remembers the ferris wheel that he saw on the way in. "Oh! Der! We need to go on the ferris wheel!"

Derek rolls his eyes. "Calm down, Snowball, such a child."

Stiles hits Derek's shoulder. "Oh just shut up, you Grumpy Cat."

Derek scowls. "Who's Grumpy Cat? Why did you call me that?"

Stiles can't help laughing really hard at that. Derek's scowling makes it even harder to stop.

The line is pretty long, but the ferris wheel is huge. There are about twenty cars attached. Each car can be filled with four persons. So, they don't have to wait for too long until their turn.

When they hop in their car, there is another couple that tries to join them, but Derek glares at them, Stiles rolls his eyes. "Derek, stop scaring people like that. Hey guys, it's okay if you want to share the car with us."

The couple already shy away. "No, it;s okay. We can ride in the next car."

Stiles wants to say something when Derek cuts him. "Yeah you do that." Derek said to the couple.

Stiles slaps Derek's chest with the back of his hand and hisses. "Derek!"

The technician asks them to sit down and he locks the car. Stiles pouts and sits on the bench seat across from Derek and fixes his gaze outside. Derek sighs. "Stiles, what are you doing over there? Come here."

Stiles crosses his arms on his chest, :You can't talk to other people like that, okay? We have to treat other people like-well, humanly. With respect, you know? Don't think that because you're a werewolf, you can act like you're better than all of us. That you get to treat us like shit. I'm a person too, like the two of them. When you treat other people like that, then what? You treat me that way next!? Should I be worrying here, Derek?"

Derek gasps in exasperation. "stiles, I didn't mean it like that. You're overreacting this one."

When Stiles refuses to look into his eyes, Derek sighs in defeat and moves from where he sits to kneel in front of Stiles. His fingers touch Stiles' chin so Stiles would turn to look at him. "Hey, look at me. I was annoyed earlier. I just wanted to be alone with you. I'm just not that great with social interaction, you know that." Derek rests his hands on each side of Stiles' upper leg on the seat, his palms are on on Stiles' hips. Green eyes stare deeply into brown eyes.

Stiles still pouts. "You can ask nicely though, I'm sure they'd understand."

Derek smirks weakly. "I couldn't help it, the wolf took over." When Stiles glares at him, Derek rolls his eyes. "Fine, for whats it's worth, I'll try harder to control that kind of reaction next time."

Stiles just keeps silent and choose to look away to watch the scenery outside. Django sits on his lap, Stiles' hands curled around it Derek huffs a frustrated sigh and moves to sit beside Stiles. His arm lays around Stiles' shoulder. "Well at least one lucky plushy here gets to cuddle. Something that I Hoped I'd get by having this car only for the two of us, but I guess my game plan failed me terribly."

Stiles turns his head to Derek. "This one lucky plushy gets to cuddle because he's maintained his manner unlike you. And what game plan? What are you getting at?"

Derek smirks playfully. He cups the back of Stiles' neck with the hand that was around Stiles' shoulder and lean in. "This." Derek kisses Stiles' lips, soft but demanding. He can hear Stiles' breath hitched. Derek grins and deepens the kiss, tongue asking for entrance. Stiles buried his hands in Derek's hair. He groans and opens his mouth. Derek pushes in right away. They share open-mouth kisses. Derek's lips press harder into Stiles', his tongue travels inside Stiles' mouth again, leaving Stiles moaning shamelessly into the night air.

"Not fair." Stiles said with shaky breath when they broke their kiss. His lips just an inch away from Derek's, his hands still buried in Derek's ebony hair. "And I'm still mad at you."

Derek's eyes are turning back to laughs and gives Stiles short but firm kissed while he talks. "Fine" Derek kissed him, "be mad at me' he pauses "or whatever." He stops to kiss him between worlds. "It's not entirely my fault though" another kiss. "you look so" and another 'fucking beautiful tonight, and that fucking v-neck" the kisses keep coming "under that fucking hoodie- fuck, you drive me crazy Stiles. You shouldn't" he bites lightly at Stiles' bottom lip "tease a werewolf like that, especially an Alpha like me." The last kiss continues to a deep and passionate one before Derek's lips move to Stiles' neck. Stiles instinctively stretches back his head, showing his lean neck to the werewolf.

"Derek.. Nghh-ahh!" Stiles moaned when Derek kissed along his pulse point like a hungry predator, teeth grazing skin and tongue lapping.

"God, Stiles, when you make voices like that," Derek breaks off to breath, "you make me lose my mind." With that, he takes Stiles' gasping mouth again. Stiles loses his mind too when Derek kisses him like this.

Derek gets his cuddle eventually. They sit side by side. Half of Stiles' torso laying on Derek's chest. His head rests on Derek's shoulder as Derek's stubble grazes his temple. Derek lays his arm around Stiles' shoulder. His hand is in Stiles', Stiles' thumb caresses it softly.

They just stay like that, sharing affection with simple gestures. Derek nudges Stiles' cheek with his nose, sometimes kisses his temple. Stiles occasionally turns so his front is pressed on Derek's side then buries his face on Derek's neck, when the night cold wind is unbearable, Derek tightening his hold on Stiles when it happens.

The scenery outside is breathtaking. They can see the colors of the town's lights and the woods that surround it. The stars are twinkling above them.

They share kisses along the ride, sometimes short and sweet that makes Stiles giggle and Derek smile, sometimes deep and passionate that leaves them breathless. Stiles never felt so happy before. Derek makes him happy. He almost wishes tonight would last forever.

They hold hands walking to the parking lot. Derek opens the passenger door for Stiles and waited until Stiles gets in before closing it. All excitement really took its toll on Stiles. He only lasted for 10 minutes before falling asleep in the passenger seat.

* * *

Stiles is woken up by a touch on his cheek. He opens his eyes to see Derek smile at him, his thumb makes a circle motion on his cheek. "Hey, we're here."

Stiles yawns and rubs his eyes. "Where?"

Derek huffs a laugh. "Your house."

Stiles narrows his eyes outside and notices that they're already in the driveway. "Oh, Okay."

Derek walks Stiles to the door When they reach it, Stiles takes the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. But he doesn't enter the house right away, instead, he turns around to face Derek. "I had a great time tonight. Thank you for taking me to the fair. And for this." Stiles gestures to Django in his hand.

Derek just shrugs, keeping his cool. "sure."

Stiles grins widely at Derek, leaning in and kissing him. Derek kisses back instantly, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist, Stiles puts his arms around Derek's neck as they deepen the kiss.

'Hello. Kissing badass werewolf more than twice in a day. I defiantly can get used to this'

Stiles decides that snogging one Derek Hale is officially his hew favorite thing.

After several breathless moans later, they break apart. Derek taps his forehead on Stiles', his arms still wrapped around Stiles' waist. "I'll text you tomorrow."

Stiles nods. "Promise?"

Derek huffs a laugh that Stiles can feel on his hips. "I promise." With that, Derek reluctantly let Stiles go.

Stiles step back to the door, smiling to Derek as he twist the doorknob. "See you." Stiles enter the house and closed the door gently.

Derek smiles at the door and just breathes his response. "See you."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Author's Note:

 _ **NEXT...**_

 _Derek makes it 'official' with Stiles._

 _What the pack says about it?_

 _And Stiles has 'furry' secret admirers coming into town._

 _Derek is not happy._

My KIK: TheWarriorCatChick2


	3. The Rivals

Stiles Stilinski wakes up on Sunday morning feeling like he's just had one of the most heavenly dreams. A dream about dating, holding hands, and snogging one steaming pile of hotness called Derek Hale. He stretches his body and turns his head to the side, the frowny face of a wolf plushie greets him. Django. 'Ha! I WAS dating, holding hands, and snogging one steaming pile of hotness named Derek Hale last night. Eat that, seventeen years of loneliness!'. Derek had promised to text him as well. Stiles mentally high-fives himself. He grabs his phone from the bedside table, he already has a few texts. Scott's, Isaac's, Lydia's, and oh God, Derek's. Stiles' heart leapt as he skipped the others and opened Derek's.

*Morning, Snowball. *

Stiles giggles under the cocoon of his blanket. 'The best morning greeting ever!'.

*morning grumpy sry i jst woke up ;) x *

Stiles closes his eyes and enjoys the peaceful morning. His phone vibrates.

*Stiles, would you type the words properly? And what is 'x'? Is it a code? *

Stiles laughs, he can visualize the bitchiness in Derek's voice and the annoyed frown.

*no i wudn't and no x isn't a code it means i se kiss see? xxx*

Stiles replies to the texts from the others while waiting for Derek's reply. Scott asked where he is, Isaac asked if he'll join the pack lunch this afternoon, and Lydia only said that they need to talk. Stiles tells Scott that he's home and sends the reply to Isaac that he will join the lunch when Derek's reply comes in.

*At least use punctuation marks, Stiles. My head starts to get dizzy. Oh. I see. Well, then. xxx *

Stiles presses his face to the pillow to contain his giggles. His heart bursts in happiness. Badass Derek Hale just sent him 'kiss' characters. If other people do it, Stiles wouldn't sweat it. But when Derek Hale does it, he feels special. Because Derek didn't even know what it meant before, and now he does, and he's sending them to Stiles. Stiles is typing his reply when Lydia's number popping on the homescreen. Oh well.

"Hello?"

"Stiles, why didn't you reply to my texts?"

Stiles winces, "Uhh I just woke up, Lydia. So, good morning! Haha."

There's silence from the other line, Stiles can picture Lydia narrowing her eyes.

"And where did you go last night? You missed pack night. And somehow, so did Derek. We couldn't find him. His phone was off. Your phone was off. We couldn't contact you. We all went to the cinema."

"I had...things to do."

Silence again, Stiles winces. "Uh huh. And what was that? Scott told us you visited some family. But you know what the funny thing is, since your cellphone was off, I called your house while I was in the ladies room…your father was home.."

Stiles gulps. "Uhh—"

"..and when I asked him where you were, his answer was the most shocking of all. He said you were picked up by the glorious Derek Hale. Can you imagine? On Saturday night. Without telling the others. Oh, and the phones were unreachable. So, is there something you want to tell me, Stiles? Or should I start with the way I see it?"

Bullseye. Stiles laughs nervously. "Well, you see, Lyds. I—uh—we do have a situation here..."

Stiles tells Lydia on the phone about Derek's blocking his way out after pack meetings, Derek's confession (he leaves the kissing part), his own reaction to it, and their amazing first date. Lydia is amazed by the last part.

"That is unbelievable. Adorable, but hard to believe. He won you a plushie? Really? You're talking about our Alpha, right?"

"I know! He surprised me too!"

"So why didn't you just tell us that you went out with him?" Lydia said.

"I didn't know what to tell you, I mean, it was our first date! We still don't know what this is, you know."

"What do you mean? You two are not boyfriends yet? Because he was totally pissed with the Alpha Pack. Now after what you told me, I can relate, he acted like a jealous boyfriend."

"Ye—No! I mean, I don't know, but I want to be. If, you know, he wants it. I care about him, Lydia, and I think maybe he feels the same way. But I don't know for sure, we didn't have that conversation yet."

"Did he kiss you last night?"

"What? Lyds, what kind of question is that? I'm not answering that!"

"He did, huh? C'mon, you can tell me, was it great? Did he use his tongue?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. He feels like one of the girls and this is a girls talk. The three girls in the pack always come to him to talk about their werewolf boyfriends. Stiles starts to think, now that he dates a werewolf, does it officially make him the sassy gay bestfriend? Shit. Stiles refuses to be sassy, ok?

"Uh, he yeah…he did."

There's silence on the phone. Stiles grumbles.

"Ok, fine, it was awesome. But I'm not giving you the details!"

Lydia giggles. "Oh, Stiles, no need to be shy. I can't wait until Allison and Erica hear about it."

"Oh no, you are not telling them. I mean, Derek and I will!" Stiles stumbles in his words, "when we already uh, figure! Yeah, figure. Things. Out. Yeah."

Lydia snorts at his statement. "Whatever. Do as you wish. All I'm saying is, if he slobbered his saliva all over you, the pack werewolves would be able to smell it."

Oh crap. They will have lunch together this afternoon. Mother of crap. He'll soak himself in cologne before he leaves.

* * *

After he hangs up the call with Lydia, he rises up from the bed and goes to the bathroom.

His father drinks his coffee sitting on the dinner chair when Stiles greets him on the kitchen.

"Morning, Dad."

"Hey, Son. I already went to bed last night, I didn't hear you coming back. You didn't break the curfew, did you?"

Stiles makes his cereal as he speaks. "No, I was back about ten minutes to twelve. Close, but not over the curfew. Derek always keeps his promises. See? Told you he's a good guy." Stiles grins.

His dad snorts. "Smartass."

Stiles brings his cereal and joins his dad at the dinner table. "But I gotta ask you though, Dad. Are you okay with me and Derek and well, all this?"

The Sheriff shrugs. "Does my opinion have power in your decision making or actions concerning him?"

Stiles eats few spoons of his cereal before he answers. "Honestly? No. But you are my dad, I love you, and he's really important to me. So if you two get along well, I will be very happy. More than you could imagine."

His dad smiles at this. "I love you too, Son. I'm actually not disturbed by the age difference, but I'm just concerned that you're still a minor. Maybe if you came to me when you're 25 and said you date a 31 year-old, I'd just say 'fine, go with it'. But now, you're only 17. You're still a teenager. You can't blame me for feeling insecure about letting you hang out with an older guy, let alone dating him. But well, I understand his reasons though. I already talked to him, oh don't give me that look, Stiles, you know if I didn't hide those plates and coffee pot you wouldn't leave us alone. By the way, is that true that you have some secret admirers?" His dad smiles smugly.

Stiles snorts. "Yeah, well, I'd be flattered if they were not being creepy. They kept popping out of nowhere and bad-touching me. Oh no, no, no, don't worry, Dad. Derek has stopped them, they are already gone now. No more creepy stalkers." Stiles explained when he saw worry line on his dad's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure."

The Sheriff sighs. "Well, back to topic, I hope you're right that Derek always keeps his promises because he surely made me some promises."

Stiles swallows his cereal. "What did he say?"

"He promised me that he would protect you and he would put your needs and safety before his own. He actually sounded serious too. He told me that you're the one for him. Jeez, Son, did you poison him with love potion or something?"

"Haha, very funny, Dad." Stiles sarcastically jokes at his dad. But secretly, Stiles feels warm in his heart. Derek didn't tell him that when he asked him yesterday, what did he mean that Stiles is the one for him? Stiles' heart paces up as he thinks about it. Because secretly, he likes the thought of Derek being the one for him too. Nobody drives him crazy like he does. Even his pining years over Lydia never felt this...exciting. This endearing. This tempting.

"I threatened to shoot him if he hurts you though..." Sheriff starts.

"You what? Oh c'mon, Dad.." Stiles whines.

"...but he said he would take his own life before he would ever even dream to hurt you."

Ok, Stiles suddenly wants to bury himself in Derek's arms now. The urge to see him bubbles inside Stiles' chest. And his dad is not helping. The sheriff continues, "So, I guess, why not. He didn't sound like he was lying, I would be able to tell if he did. Let's just say, I'll give him a chance, ok? Tell him not to blow it."

Stiles smiles brightly at his dad. "I will. l'm grateful everyday that I'm your son, Dad. You're the coolest." His dad just shrugs. "I know, you tell me everyday. But, Son?"

"Yeah?" Stiles lifts the bowl to drink the milk.

"No sex until you're 18."

Let's just say, choking on your milk is not a glorious way to start the day.

The Sheriff has shift that morning. He left after he finished his breakfast. Stiles told his dad that he'd be going out with his school friends. The Sheriff just reminded him about his curfew, since he has school tomorrow. Stiles cleans up the kitchen and heads upstairs to his room.

Stiles jumps in surprise when he opens the door. "Oh My God! Derek?" Derek is standing in his room, just staring at Stiles. Stiles jumps at him and wraps his arms around his neck, crashing Derek into a hug. Derek automatically catches him, wrapping his arms around Stiles' body. God, Stiles is really happy to see him. He pulls back a little and grins at him. "Hey."

Derek's green eyes just stares longingly into his brown eyes. Stiles feels like he's missing something.

"Der, is there something wrong? Why did you come here?"

"You didn't respond my message. I came to make sure you..." Derek stopped.

To make sure you're okay. Stiles heard what Derek didn't say.

"Oh shit, Derek, I'm so sorry. Lydia called me when I was typing the response and then I went downstairs to have breakfast with dad. I was kinda distracted."

Derek just shrugs and knocks his forehead softly on Stiles'. "It's okay, I was planning to pick you up for the pack's lunch anyway."

Stiles giggles and tightens his hold around Derek's neck. "You were..? That's so nice of you. But you came too early, Grumpy."

Derek smirks. "I have another gameplan."

He nudges his nose along Stiles' cheek, then his jawline, and then along his neck curve.

Stiles giggles and squirms in Derek's arms, "Oh yeah? What is your gameplan this time?"

Derek grins mischievously and then playfully nips Stiles' neck.

"It's simple. Step one, arrive early. Step two, get to cuddle."

Stiles laughs. "Wow, what a shocker. I never thought you are a cuddly type, since you're a total BAMF on the outside."

Derek stops nipping Stiles' neck to look into Stiles eyes, pulling out his devilish snarl.

"Well I didn't hear any complain from you last night, Snowball."

With that, he attacks Stiles lips with his own. Stiles yelps in surprise but then closes his eyes, drowning fast in bliss.

It's not long before Derek dominates the kiss. Hungrily devouring Stiles' mouth, lips brushing, teeth biting, tongue lapping. Stiles' brain collapses completely in lust. He can feel Derek's hands sneak into his shirt. He flattens his palm all over Stiles' back, moving in gentle patterns. Stiles is breathless, his lips starting to get swollen and red.

Suddenly, Derek reaches his legs and lifts him so his legs locked around Derek's waist. Stiles tightens his hold on Derek's neck. Derek carries him to the bed and gently put Stiles down. He traps Stiles under his body and he puts his hands on the pillow to support his weight, Stiles' head between Derek's hands. He then continues to enjoy his journey on Stiles' red swollen lips. Stiles really needs to ask that one question before he really loses his mind. He tries to speak while his mouth is still being Derek's ala carte.

"Derek.." His voice is shaking.

"Hm." Derek is still attacking his lips.

"'s it tru'..?" His words are blurred by Derek's kisses.

"Hm?" Derek bites Stiles' lower lip. 'Goddammit, Derek.' Stiles raises his hand and puts it between their lips. He fixes his gaze on Derek. Derek gets the drunk face again. But he finally looks back at Stiles, both lust and confusion drawn all over his face.

"What?"

"You told my dad that I'm the only one for you. Derek, what does that mean?"

Derek is silent. Then he looks away from Stiles, but Stiles raises his hand to cup Derek's face, making him look Stiles' way again.

"No, Derek, answer me. What does that mean?"

Derek sighs. "Your father shouldn't have told you that."

Stiles rises one of his eyebrow. "You don't want me to know?"

Derek sighs again. He takes Stiles' hand that cups his face and kisses it. "Don't be ridiculous, Stiles, of course I do. I just—I just thought I should wait until you're 18."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "But I don't wanna wait till I'm 18.." He whines. Derek huffs a laugh.

"I knew you would say that."

Stiles pouts, but he's not a quitter. He buries his hands in Derek's hair and pull him closer. He kisses Derek softly. "Tell me." Stiles whispers. He can hear Derek's catching breathe. Stiles smiles, he knows he will win this argument.

"Not yet, Stiles."

Ah, we got a fighter here.'Stiles rubs Derek's hair lovingly, pulls him closer and kisses him again.

"Derek.." Stiles whispers. "Derek, tell me."

Derek groans, every fiber in Derek's body wants to claim Stiles here and now. He is this close to losing control and Stiles doesn't make it any easier for him.

"Your birthday is just less than two weeks away." Derek growls.

Stiles can see Derek's eyes turning red. Stiles knows he's playing with fire. But he wants this. He wants this man.

Since Stiles let his instinct wild and free last night, he has been filled with these feelings toward Derek. He feels them in every fiber of his body, so strong and suffocating, that Stiles feels like he's going to explode. He knows Derek feels it too. Derek's just being responsible for his sake and decide to wait until he's ready. Well, Stiles is ready more than ever. So fuck it, Stiles will end Derek's misery.

"Hmm. So, what if—you know, in that space of time, there's another wolf that proposes to mate me like the Alpha of Alphas Pack. Should I give him or her a chance, Derek? I mean, you make it very clear that we're not an official thing, right? I'm, as they quote it, unclaimed, right?"

The effect is immediate. Derek loses his control, his instinct is awoken. His body is shaking in anger and he growls furiously. "NO! Nobody touches you but me! Me and only me!"

Derek is wolfing out. His eyes are blood-red, fur growing on his face and hands, claws replacing nails, and fangs replacing teeth. Stiles knows he should be afraid, but the truth is, he's not. Instead, he smiles at Derek. His fingers still buried in Derek's ebony hair, scratching the scalp gently. Brown eyes stare lovingly into blood-red eyes.

"And why is that, Grumpy?"

Derek huffs his breath roughly. He leans into Stiles' neck and licks the pulse point. Stiles closes his eyes and arcs his neck, giving Derek full access. His arms tightens around Derek's shoulders. Derek nips every surface on Stiles' neck. Stiles can feel Derek's breath on his skin. "Mine.. My mate."

With that, he kisses the skin of Stiles' neck harder and harder, leaving red bruises along Stiles' neck. Stiles moans in pleasure. "Der.. Aaagh."

Derek kisses and sucks the pulse point one last time before pulls back slowly from Stiles' neck. Stiles opens his eyes to meet Derek's gaze. Green eyes greet him, no longer bleeding with red. Derek is back to human form and his eyebrows frown, his lips...oh my God, he's pouting. Yup, he's definitely pouting. And it's the most adorable sight Stiles has ever seen. Stiles can't help but laugh and lean forward to kiss his cheek.

"Aaww, what's with the face, Sourwolf?"

Derek is still pouting. "You tricked me."

Stiles laughs and pulls Derek's head down to kiss the pouting face away. "Your gameplan is weak, Grumpy."

It doesn't take long to get Derek cave in and kiss back enthusiastically. One of his hand stays on the pillow to support his weight, while the other is sneaking into Stiles' t-shirt, touching his pale skin everywhere. Stiles breaks their kiss and whispers breathlessly.

"Say it to me, Derek, please. I want—I need to hear it." Derek looks deeply into Stiles, he seems like searching uncertainty in Stiles' voice, but he finds none. He cups Stiles' cheek tenderly and leans forward to press his forehead on Stiles'.

"You're the one, Stiles. You're my mate."

Stiles can hear his low growl as clearly as daylight. "You're mine."

Stiles' heart bursts in happiness, he can't contain this overwhelming emotion in his chest. he feels tears pricking in his eyes as he looks into Derek's green eyes, the window into Derek's soul.

I'm Derek's. I'm his. Only his.

He tightens his hold around Derek's shoulder, smiling brightly with teary eyes and whispering into Derek's lips.

"Yours.. I'm yours and only yours…Claim me, Derek."

Derek growls, losing his battle as he kisses Stiles hard and passionately again. When he breaks their kiss, Stiles stretches back his head, offering Derek his neck. Derek groans and dives in instinctly. Stiles tries to control himself from moaning loudly because Derek is driving him crazy, devouring his neck and collarbone with his hungry mouth, but he couldn't.

"Nngghh.. Derek.. Please—Aaahh.."

Derek stretches the collar of Stiles t-shirt, showing Stiles' right shoulder. Derek is mesmerized by the glowing soft pale skin. "Fuck, you are so beautiful, Stiles." He drops his bruising kisses there.

Stiles pants breathlessly. "I'm yours.. All of me.. Please.. Claim me, Derek."

Stiles' plea shatters all Derek's will power. His wolf in him howl in excitement. Derek bites Stiles' pale shoulder deep and hard, it bleeds.

"Aaarghh!" Stiles screams when he feels his skin breaking, it hurts and arousing him at the same time. "Derek..."

Derek's tongue licks the broken skin, lapping up the blood. The bite won't change Stiles, it just marks him. Other werewolves would know who Stiles belongs to, the wolf in Derek howls in satisfaction. His mate has submitted to his claim. Stiles melts under Derek's body as Derek moves his lips to Stiles' ear and growls with his low tone. "Stiles.. My mate. My everything."

"Oh God.." Stiles' cock is twitching under his pants now. Derek seems to know it too because he groans frustatedly. He kisses Stiles' lips as he moves his hips. 'Oh my God, that's—is that Derek's cock?' Stiles can feel Derek under the garment, he's hard too. 'I make him hard! I make him hard! Oh my God!' Stiles is so on with this business.

Derek breaks the kiss first, "Stiles, regardless to," then Derek kisses him again, "how frustatingly tempting you are," and again, "and how crazy it drives me," he nips at his ear, "we're not having sex."

Stiles pulls away. "Wha—Why!?"

Stiles really wants this, okay? He really, really, really wants his first time with Derek. Besides, he read that a mates bond is only complete after they make love. According to one of his Werewolves 101 books, the claiming bite is like engagement ring, and the making love is the marriage vows.

"I promised your father."

Stiles gapes, "But—"

"We're waiting until you're 18."

"But what if—"

Derek snarls. "I claimed you, unless it's pack, if anyone even dare to look at your way, I'll rip their throats out."

Stiles is flattered by Derek's dedication in protecting him, but he is not okay with this settlement, he nudges his nose into Derek's neck and whines.

"Can we at least jerk off together? Please.. For me?"

Derek groans and sighs frustatedly. Stiles will be the death of him.

This is unacceptable, okay? Stiles has his smoking hot sex-on-a-stick boyfriend…mate in his bedroom, and he can't believe they jerk off separately. Derek has sent him to take a shower and jerk off in the bathroom. Derek and his stupid honorable Alpha attitude and his stupid arrangement with Dad. Stiles mentally grumbles. Stiles rubs his own cock under the shower – thinking of Derek's hands touching all over his body, Derek's bruising kisses on his neck, Derek's hardened cock rocking into him, Derek's whispers of 'mine' – Stiles bets Derek can hear his climax gasps all the way from his bedroom.

* * *

Derek parks his car across from the Sizzler, where the pack is going to have lunch. Derek holds Stiles' hand as they cross the street. Stiles is nervous about telling the pack about them. His heartbeat picks up.

"Stiles, calm down."

"Derek, what if they disapprove.."

Derek rolls his eyes. "They won't."

"How do you know?"

Derek stops in front of the restaurant door and turns to face Stiles, "Because, I'm the Alpha." He smirks smugly leaning forward , kissing Stiles' forehead before opening the door, dragging Stiles with him.

They came to Sizzler several times before. The pack has chosen the usual table in the corner of the room, out of hearing range of other customers. Each of them has taken the usual seat as well, leaving the seat on one of the head empty for Derek and the seat next to it for Stiles. Their heads turn when Stiles and Derek arrive, holding hands. Derek looks like Derek, bossy and proud, while Stiles looks like he was caught stealing the pack's candy. He laughs nervously, "Hey guys."

The girls giggle and whispers to each other just to giggle again. Stiles looks at Lydia accusingly. You told them, didn't you? Lydia just winks at him. Peter snorts, still looking at the menu. The boys just shrug and focus back to the menu in front of them. It's only Danny that spares them a surprised, yet amused look. Even then he leans to Jackson and whispers something and Jackson whispers something back to him. And after that, Danny goes 'ah' and settles back. Nothing more.

"What? That's it?!" Stiles gapes.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Yes, Stiles, that's it. Now c'mon." He drags Stiles to their seats.

Stiles babbles as he sits down. "B-but—I don't understand, I expected a surprised reaction, or questions, rants, well, maybe a scream at least. But I got nadda. I mean, is this real or are you guys secretly in shock and trapped in the land of denial?"

Jackson scoffs from where he sits. "We're not oblivious, Stiles. Derek's reaction to the Alpha Pack was a dead give-away to us, we are werewolves."

Scott, who sits beside Stiles, winces and taps Stiles' shoulder. "Yeah dude, we all kinda went through all of that too with our own mates, so.. I guess we just recognized the pattern."

Stiles gapes. "So why didn't you say something?"

Scott shrugs, "We're practically bros, we just don't talk about it. It's weird, you know."

"Oh but we're girls and we're definitely gonna talk about it, Stiles. All of it. Including that red hickeys on your neck." Erica winks and throw her devilish smile at Stiles. Lydia and Allison wave and smile sweetly at Stiles. Stiles lifts his hand to hide his neck. Triple Crap. Stiles is really terrified now. They are stunningly beautiful, deadly mischievous, and always find torturous ways to get what they want. Just like The Bandits. And by the way, Stiles is not their sassy gay best friend! No. Nope. Just no.

Isaac smiles brightly when he comments, as if he has precious missing information. "I can smell Derek every night after pack meetings."

At this, Derek glares at him. "Isaac. Shut up."

Stiles turns his attention to Isaac. "Oh shut it, Derek. Isaac, baby, what did you say again?" Isaac is the baby of this pack, ok? Isaac is Stiles' baby pup. What baby pup's gonna say, he gets to say it.

Isaac looks hesitatedly at Derek but grins widely when he turns at Stiles, "Derek smelled 'ewwy' every after the night he saw you. That's why Peter stopped teasing you."

At this, the other boys go 'eeww' and Peter laughs.

"Ofcourse, I didn't wanna accidentally challenge the Alpha, did I? That wouldn't end well. I have to admit though, Nephew, Stiles really is a good catch."

Derek growls. "Shut up. All of you." Peter just laughs and raise both his hands to offer peace.

Oh. OH. Stiles feels warm creeping through his face. He dares himself to look at Derek's face. Derek scowls but Stiles can see his ears are flushed red.

"Stiles is my mate. An Alpha's mate. It means he's the second highest in our pack's command hierarchy. But it's not the same with second in command Beta. I'm the Alpha, my power in command is higher, but his rank is equal with me. You all come to him when I'm not around, including the second in command Beta." He glances at Scott at the mention, Scott nods in understanding. Derek turns back to the others. "Every each of you will listen to everything he says, unless it undermines my decisions, and you will treat him with respect. I will not accept anything less than that. Is there any question?"

Isaac eagerly raises his hand, Derek nods at him. "Does that make Stiles the Pack Mom?"

Stiles gapes, he's the one who reacts first at that question. "I am not a Pack Mom! Isaac, don't call me that, ok?" Isaac pouts at that.

Danny adds in. "Uh, Stiles, remember when I helped you break into library's restricted area to research about werewolf mates in the that dark-lore book?" Stiles nods hesitatedly at that.

Danny came to Stiles after he found out about werewolves and said that he couldn't look back and act like nothing happened, especially when his best friend was involved, so he started helping Stiles in research and experiment. Only two months ago Derek officially offered for him to join the pack, and Danny never looks back to his normal life ever since. But like Stiles, he chose to stay human. And the others respected his decision.

"Some parts of the book stated that Alpha's mate is a valuable asset in a pack, because an Alpha's mate is not an ordinary mate. An Alpha's mate has instinct to protect the pack members, balance the pack hierarchy, and calm the Alpha. An Alpha will instinctly choose the mate and usually only get attracted by the best mate candidate. Maybe that's why other Alphas tried to steal you from Derek. When they heard about you, they recognized what you are and how important your position is."

Oh wow. Stiles never thought it will be that kind of big deal. "But I'm a human, not a werewolf. Doesn't that change anything?"

Allison has the answer. "It doesn't, the Bestiary mentioned that. First of all, the Alpha and his or her mate are called the Alpha Pair in the wolfpack hierarchy. Like Derek said, he has higher power in command but your ranks are equal. Secondly, if the Alpha's mate is not a werewolf, all those instincts will still grow in him or her. It will grow stronger after the Alpha Pair is bonded, and after that, it will grow stronger in time. You just don't have werewolf's super power, that's all. But it shouldn't be any problem to you, you're a badass already, and besides, you have us to do the dirty work." Allison smiles sweetly at him.

Stiles can't help but smile back as sweetly. He now understands what those unexplainable feelings are. Those are his growing instincts. What a relief.

Danny grins slyly and continues his explanation. "It also said the Alpha's mate is the caretaker of the pack and the pack members will instinctly go to the Alpha's mate when they need attention. Well that part, doesn't that sound like...Pack Mom?"

Stiles scoffs frustatedly at that one, "Really, Dan, really?" Danny just grins and shrugs.

Boyd finally sighs and calmly voices his thought. "Don't sweat it, Mom. You already did all the requirements unconsciously for two years."

The other teenagers nod in agreement. Even Derek smirks at that statement.

Isaac squirms excitedly in his seat. "And you call me 'baby'. It means I'm your pup, in the wolfpack hierarchy, we are your pups. Well except Peter, ignore that 'cos that just sounds wrong from every angle," the others wince at that but Isaac is oblivious, "but me and the others are your pups from now on! Wow I have a Pack Mom.."

Scott joins his excitement, "I know, it's awesome, right? Our pack is awesome!" They grin happily and look stoned in awe that Stiles doesn't have the heart to deny them. He just turns to Derek, asking for another back-up. But Derek just raises one of his eyebrows and quirks his mouth teasingly. "Well, there's your answers, Milady." Stiles groans frustatedly and lowers his head to hide his face in his arms on the table.

Derek smirk in amusement as he looks at Stiles' distressful gesture and looks back at his menu.

"Alright Pups, call the waiter and start our orders, shall we?"

* * *

School on Monday is nothing special, just another day of boring textbooks and lacrosse practice. When Stiles comes home, he sees a package sitting on the front door's mat, just the size of a shoe box, neatly wrapped in red wrapper and white ribbon. Stiles lifts it up from the floor and reads the note tagged on the ribbon.

Red. As Luscious As Your _Inviting Lips._.  
White. As Deadly As Your Tempting Skin..  
Here I Shred The Blood Of The White Rabbit..  
To Satisfy A Boy With The Most Beautiful Sin..

 _'What. The. Hell. Derek is talking about. Can't he make a gift note a little less creepy?'_ Stiles rolls his eyes but his lips still twitch a smile because Derek has sent him a random gift. Stiles brings the package inside. He throws his backpack lazily and plops down on the couch. He opens the package but jumps when he checks what's inside it.

"Oh my God!" He throws the package on the floor. Inside it, is a literally dead white rabbit. Every part of its body is still in tact except the slashed throat that looks like done by claws. Some of the blood seeped into the white fur of the rabbit. It's painfully gruesome.

He's just reaching his phone in his pocket to call Derek when it rings first. Derek. He answers the call right away. "Derek, what the hell—"

"Stiles! Where are you!?" Derek cuts him. He sounds tense.

"Huh? Home. I'm home."

"Lock the doors and windows and stay inside!"

"Derek, what's—"

"Just listen to me, Stiles! I'm on my way to your house right now. Stay! Inside!" Stiles can hear Derek's heavy breathing. He's angry.

"I'm staying inside, Derek, calm down—"

"I can't calm down! We have trespassers." Derek growls.

"Trespassers?"

 _ **"Trespassers."**_

Werewolves. "Wait, plural? More than one?"

Derek growls in anger. "Three! Three males. I smelled them when I got back from the hardware store. They have been wandering in town."

There are three unidentified werewolves in Beacon Hill. Stiles feels something awkward in his chest. He feels irritated. Insecure. He doesn't like their presence. "Derek—Derek, where are our pups? I—we need to meet our pups. Now."

"Isaac is at the house. I called the others to gather up. Jackson is picking up Lydia. Danny is with Erica. Allison is safe, Stiles, her house is full of hunters—"

"No, I don't care. I need to see her myself, Derek. I can't—" Stiles doesn't like this at all. What if those werewolves find one of the pack first. Stiles' need to protect bubbles inside of him. And Derek can feel it. In fact, Stiles' distress calms Derek a bit.

"Hey. It's alright, Stiles, we'll pick her up, ok?"

Stiles take a deep breath. "Ok. Yeah. How about the others?"

"I asked Scott and Boyd to inspect our territory."

"You what?"

"Stiles, listen to me! I asked Peter to go with them. I know you're worried, I get it. But you said it yourself, our pack is stronger now. The Betas have developed amazingly during training. You used to tell me to trust them. And I realize I wasn't the easiest person to be convinced that time, but I've changed. We've changed. I trust my pack. Now do you?"

"Derek.. Derek, I do. I trust us."

Derek sighs. "Good. We don't know what they want yet," Derek growls, "but I'll find them. I'll join the patrol once you're safe with the others. I'm already here."

Stiles hears the Camaro's tires screeching on the asphalt. Stiles runs and opens the front door just to meet Derek's embrace, half wolfed out. His eyes are Alpha red, fangs out.

"Grumpy, calm down, the neighbors could see you."

Derek tightens his hold on Stiles as he growls. "They've been here. I smelled their scents in your driveway. Stiles, I—"

Derek freezes when he sees the package on the floor. He let go of Stiles to go to where the package has roughly thrown. He picks up the package and sniffs it.

"Oh yeah, about that!" Stiles cuts in, "what the hell, Derek! If that supposed to be a prank, it's not funny at all."

"This. Is. Not. From. Me." Derek's breath is hitched.

Stiles is taken back on surprise. "It's not?"

"They sent this to you." Derek's hand grips the box so tightly.

"What for? They're trying to break the ice or something? Because that is not cheering at all." Stiles jokes to loosen the tense air but he stops when he notices Derek is trembling. "Derek?"

"They're courting you."

Stiles raises his eyebrows. "Really? With a dead rabbit?"

Derek doesn't answer him because Derek is already blinded by his anger, he roars. "They invade MY territory! Without MY consent! And court MY mate! HOW DARE THEY!"

Stiles walks to him immediately and takes the box from him. He just throws the box somewhere and turns his attention back to Derek. Stiles puts his hands on Derek's shoulders. "Derek, calm down."

Derek's breath is heavy, his body is shaking in anger as he roars. "I'M GONNA RIP. THEIR. THROATS. OUT!" He's fully wolfed out now. Stiles can just wonder how chaotic this neighborhoods reaction would be if Derek shows up on the street in his Alpha form.

Stiles pulls Derek into his arms and rubs Derek's back with one of his hand, the other slipping into Derek's hair. He's trying to calm Derek down. "Come on, Grumpy, sssshhh.. Calm down. I'm here. I'm with you. Look, I'll throw the gift away, I don't even like it. Eww. Yuck. Bleh. I like your present better. You remember? The one you won for me on our date. I keep Django in my bed. See the pattern here? Their present goes to the recycle bin, your present goes to my bed."

His rambling seems to work its charm. Derek starts to turn back into his human form again, even though his body is still shaking in anger. Stiles kisses his cheek. He doesn't like to see Derek this tense. Stiles is sure the pups are uneasy too. These werewolves have only been here for a day and they already piss Stiles off. Stiles sighs. "Derek, I don't like this. I want these trespassers to leave."

Derek pulls away to look at his mate. His eyes still flaring red. "I'll kill them! Who do they think they are!? THIS is MY territoty! YOU are MY mate!" Derek's voice booms. "Nobody enters this town without my consent! And nobody will have you but me and only me! You're mine.."

Derek kisses Stiles hard and dominating. His hands wrap around Stiles, pulling him into his stoic body. Stiles' hands grips the front of Derek's white henley to support himself. Stiles' knees melt as Derek moves one of his hands to the back of Stiles' neck and tilts Stiles' head so he can push into Stiles' lips harder and harder. Stiles pants breathlessly.

Derek's hand moves from his neck to wrap around his shoulder as Derek leans lower to kiss Stiles slender neck. Stiles tilts his head back right away, submitting to his mate's domination. "Yours.. All of me.." He can hear Derek growls tenderly into his neck.

Derek does this thing with his mouth that drives Stiles crazy. He licks along Stiles pulse point and then nips it, teasing Stiles. "Der.." And then Derek open-mouth kisses him on every surface of his neck that Derek's lips can reach, wet and bruising. "Aahh—" Derek stretches Stiles' shirt and undershirt to show his pale collarbone, then he puts his lovebites there, leaving red hickeys but Stiles won't even complain. Stiles is lost in bliss.

Those werewolves can only dream to steal Stiles' attention, because Stiles has a really high standard now. What can he say, his mate is Derek Hale. And this Derek Hale knows how to make Stiles Stilinski moan the loudest.

* * *

They called Allison first to let her know about the situation and that they'd pick her up to meet up with the pack. When they arrive at the Argents', Allison greets them at the door.

"Hey! I'm ready. But, what should I tell my dad?"

Derek and Stiles has decided to inform Chris Argent about their situation. "We want to talk to him."

Allison nods. "Sure, you wanna come in?"

Stiles is sure if she asked Derek that a year ago, he'd say no. But the pack and the Argents are in the same team now, thanks to the mating of the pack's second in command Beta and the Argents' only heiress.

Chris, furious at first, finally caved in after Allison threatened to run away from home and accept the bite to become werewolf if his father didn't bless their mating. Childish, but it worked, because practically they can't be separated anymore. Unlike Derek and Stiles, Scott and Allison were already bonded and have repeated the ceremony many, many times, in several different positions. They just wait until they graduate before they live in together. Stiles is way left behind. Not fair.

"Derek. Stiles." Chris greets them when he enters the living room. "Please, sit down." Derek and Stiles sit down next to each other while Chris and Allison sit across from them.

"What brings you here?"

"Before that, I have an announcement." Derek puts his hand on Stiles' knee. "Stiles is now officially my mate. I guess you already know what Alpha's mate means."

Stiles grins at the mention of his name and his new super-awesome title. "Wassup, Chris? Yeah, I'm a claimed fragile bones and pale skin now. Well not bonded yet, but you know..I've been Derek'ed." Stiles winks. Derek's lips twitch even though his gaze is still sharp, he's obviously amused but tries to keep his cool.

Meanwhile, Chris looks surprised by this information. But then he just nods without adding any comment. One of the things he learns from his daughter's 'drama', is that mating is a sacred issue. Werewolves are very possessive with their mate and once bonded they can only be separated by death. If Stiles is the mate of Beacon Hill's Alpha, Chris chooses not to get involved in any matter.

Derek then clears his throat and starts to use his Alpha tone, serious, with no room for objecting. "Now, my reason coming here is to inform you that there are three unidentified male werewolves coming into Beacon Hill. They didn't ask for my permission and their motive is still unknown. There haven't been any attacks yet, but three of my betas are tracking them down as we speak."

"I understand, my men will activate more aggressive night patrol in town. Should we join the tracking party?" Chris asked.

"No. I appreciate your help in securing the town. But I demand no hunters enter the woods until my pack identifies who or what they are. I will inform you when we gain any information about the uninvited 'guests' and if we need back-up. I expect you to do the same."

Chris nods. "I hope they don't plan to stay. I'd prefer to prevent a blood bath. But it's feasible, if necessary."

At this, Derek snarls. "They courted my mate! If there was a blood bath, it would be theirs and I'd be the one to kill them!"

After few arguments, including women emancipation crap and Allison's eternal bond to a certain werewolf, Chris finally let Allison go with them as long as she promises to be alert all the time and do anything to defend herself if necessary, murder is permitted. Yes, wow. So, BAMF Allison packs her crossbow and guns in a bag and leaves with Stiles and Derek to meet up with the pack.

* * *

Everyone except Scott, Boyd, and Peter has gathered in the Hale's living room. They all sit around on the big couches. Derek sits beside his mate, his arm wraps around securely on Stiles' shoulder while Stiles leans on him. Derek starts explaining the situation. "I smelled their scent this evening. Three males. I assume it's one pack because I smelled them at the same time, which means they travel together. They didn't ask for permission to enter our territory and we don't know why they came. Scott, Boyd, and Peter are tracking them down now. They should be back by midnight."

The others look like they're processing this situation. Derek continues, "and one more thing," Derek presses Stiles to his side possessively and takes a deep breath, obviously to keep himself calm, "they sent a hunting catch to Stiles' house today."

The others gasp. Stiles huffs a breath. They are so overly dramatic.

"It's not a big deal, ok? I threw it away. I can't even decide which was more disturbing, the dead rabbit or the creepy note."

"What did the note say?" Erica asked.

Stiles shrugs. "I don't understand a thing out of it. I think they made a poem." The girls closes their mouths as they gasps.

Danny adds in. "Stiles, you do know that when werewolves send you stuff or serenade you, they're practically wooing you, right? We've read about it before."

Oh crap. "We did? I can't recall. I thought courting means impressing the mate candidate."

Jackson rolls his eyes. "That damn butchered rabbit and creepy poem should have impressed you, thick-head."

Stiles mocks the statement. "Ha! I'm not impressed.." He turns to Derek, Derek is looking at him with blank expression. "Derek, what's wrong?" Derek is shaken from his thought. "Nothing." Then he focuses back to the pack.

"I already asked you to make excuses to your parents that you'd stay at friend's house tonight. The truth is, I want everyone to stay at pack house until this matter is cleared. No one goes anywhere alone. The Pack's humans should be accompanied by at least one werewolf. Is there any question?"

Lydia raises her hand. "What if it lasts for a week or more? I can't ask for permission to sleep over for that long, my parents will be suspicious. And I am not jumping from my windows to sneak out and run to the pack house with my expensive shoes." She said while playing with the roll of her long ginger hair.

Stiles stifles a laugh while Derek pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs in frustation. "I'm sure Jackson won't mind to sneak in and pick you up when your parents are already asleep." Derek gestures his hand to Jackson.

Jackson snorts smugly. He turns his head to kiss Lydia's cheek. "Of course I'll pick you up, Babe, then I'll carry you here. I don't want you to mess up your new Dorothy Perkins either."

Lydia turns her head to her mate and beams. "Aaww, Baby, what a gentleman. I try not to mess up your jacket when you carry me."

Jackson smiles and kisses Lydia sweetly. "I always knew you're the perfect girl for me."

Everybody in the rooms stare at them like they grow second head. Stiles tries really hard but he thinks he would never understand Jackson and Lydia's definition of romantic gestures.

After they are done with the pack meeting, they move the coffee table and push the couches to set the living room into one big space of pillows and blankets. The renovated house only consists of two proper bedrooms, that are Derek's and Peter's. If the pups are staying for the night, it means there will be puppy pile in the living room.

When Stiles is in the kitchen to make hot cocoa for them, Derek lurks behind him and slips his arms around Stiles' waist. He nuzzles Stiles' neck. "What are you doing, Stiles?"

Stiles is startled when he feels someone hug him from behind, but then he smiles when he realizes it's Derek. "Gosh, Grumpy, don't lurk like that, handling hot water here. I'm making hot cocoa for the pack. I hope Scott and the others will be back soon. Night air is starting to get cold now that it's fall. They must be freezing out there. I'll make one for them too when they get back."

Derek leans his forehead on Stiles' shoulder. "I should go and join them."

Stiles frowns and nudges Derek's head. "If you go looking for them, at least take Jackson or Isaac with you. I don't want you alone out there."

Derek can feel the uneasiness radiating from his mate. He tightens his hold around the slender waist and kisses the spot behind Stiles' ear. "No, the others should just stay and rest, save their energy just in case. I'll be okay."

Stiles shakes his head. No, not good enough. "How can you be so sure?"

Derek shrugs. "Because I'm the Alpha. And if I meet the trespassers when I'm alone out there, then good, I'll kill them right where they stand. I'd be wounded probably, but at least the pups wouldn't. I'll heal."

Stiles gasps and turns his head to glare at Derek. "Excuse me!? Worried mate here! Your answer is not helping! No, you know what, I know your instinct would lead you exactly to that scenario, so you should probably just stay here."

Derek rolls his eyes. "And what if those trespassers collide with our Betas? What if those werewolves hurt them and I wasn't there to protect them?"

Stiles honestly doesn't like that scenario, but he also doesn't like the one where Derek might meet the unknown pack in the middle of the woods before he found Scott and the others. Even though he knows how strong and fast Derek is, Derek would still get hurt if he fought three werewolves at the same time.

And what if the unknown pack won? Derek could be—no, Stiles, don't even think that way.

He put the tablespoon and turns around to face Derek. They stand so close, personal space be damned. Stiles put his hands on Derek's arms and Derek automatically settles his hands on Stiles' hips. Stiles sighs in defeat. "Just—just don't do anything stupid, ok?"

Derek huffs a laugh. "Funny. That used to be my line."

Stiles hits his arm and scowls. "I'm serious!"

Derek rolls his eyes but leans in to kiss the scowl away from Stiles' forehead. "Fine. I promise I won't look for trouble. Well unless the trouble finds me first—Ok, ok, I won't." Derek said when Stiles glared at him again. "Now you take care of the pups. Make them..this kid's beverage—"

"This is not kid's beverage!" Stiles defended his hot cocoa.

Derek smirks. "Yeah, sure. And then, I want you to sneak into my bed and wait for me there." Derek leans forward and kisses Stiles softly. Stiles whispers be-careful and stay-cautious between kisses before he lets go and Derek turns to leave.

Stiles yells before Derek completely disappeared from the kitchen. "Don't be gone for too long or you'll miss our cuddle time, Mr. Snugglewolf!" Stiles ignores the 'eeww' sound that comes from the living room.

When Stiles is cocooned in Derek's bed that night in his thank-God-they're-not-spiderman boxers and one of Derek's undershirts, he finds himself restless. Scott and Boyd have been back two hours ago, said that Derek has sent them back to rest and he resumed the searching party with Peter. He had made the boys hot cocoa before sent them to sleep.

Derek and Peter should've been back by now.

He keeps tossing and turning under the cover, uneasy because his mate is still out there in the woods at two in the morning, only accompanied by one Beta.

He jumps when the bedroom door cracked open and Derek comes in. He's still whole and perfect, Stiles sighs in relief. "Derek.. I thought you'd be back with Scott and Boyd."

Derek takes off his shoes and strips his clothes as he speaks. "We couldn't find any traces of them inside the woods so I sent the pups back while Peter and I checked along the borderline."

He crosses to the bed and crawls under the covers, in only his boxer-briefs. The view makes Stiles blush. He gulps when Derek slips his arms protectively around him and pulls him to his naked chest.

"So, you found anything?" Stiles asks with hitched voice. His heart plays trombone in his chest.

Oh God, oh God, oh God. Derek's on the bed. Only in his boxer-briefs. To sleep. With me. Ok Stilinski, calm down, be cool. He's your mate now, sleeping with him will be one of the perks. Don't act like virgin even though you are a virgin. Just—put you hands calmly on the...wow very firm..naked chest—No! No, Stiles! Don't just nuzzle your head there! Where's your dignity—Oh wow it's so warm in here..

Derek smirks, he must have heard Stiles' pacing up heartbeat. "There are animal carcasses along the borderline but in random pattern. I'll continue tracking from there tomorrow."

He tightens his embrace when Stiles nuzzles closer into him. Stiles sighs in content, starting to get sleepy now that everybody is together and safe and Derek is with him. Derek leans in to kiss Stiles' forehead, closing his eyes, satisfied to sleep with the warm body of his mate in his arms.

* * *

Stiles agreed to stay at the pack house every night but he has to be home after school to cook for his dad, sneaks out after his dad is asleep, and sneaks in back before his dad is awake.

Stiles was also worried about his dad's safety. "What about my dad? They know where I live, Derek!"

Derek tried to soothe him. "Don't worry, Stiles, they won't hurt your dad. They know you'd hate them if they did, which I'm sure is not their goal." Derek lowly growled.

Derek insisted to pick him up and drop him off himself in every occasion and if Derek left to track the trespassers, he would instruct a Beta to check on Stiles whenever Stiles is alone at home. Stiles thought it's unnecessary, but Derek wouldn't take 'no' as an answer. He said it's just temporary and Stiles can go anywhere alone again after the unknown pack is gone. Well, the exact words are: "after I rip every limb out of their sockets!"

So, Stiles agreed to let Derek pick him up every night and drop him off every morning and the Beta's checking on him, but he asked Derek to at least let him drive to school and from school on his own. He's not a freaking child and Derek is not his chaperone. Derek was very bold in rejecting Stiles' demand, but he finally gave in after the silent treatment from Stiles when he drove him home.

Let's just say that Stiles is a very spoiled mate. After all, Stiles is Derek's personal brand of wolf's bane. He has Derek wrapped in his little human fingers. And Derek doesn't seem to mind, especially after another make out session in the car.

Later that day, Stiles smelled something awful when he's home from school. His dad's patrol car was not in the driveway and the note on the fridge said his dad won't be back until 8. Stiles tried to find the source of the awful smell, from inside the fridge to the deepest corner of the basement but he found nothing.

He opens the back door to inspect the backyard and there he finds the culprit, which is a huge dead deer. Stiles gasps. "Oh my God!" A freaking dead deer. On his back door step. He gets closer to it and checks around the carcass. There is a triskelion shaped scar on the back leg. Stiles is reaching for his phone in his pocket to call certain werewolf when a text comes in and it is from the certain werewolf.

*You like what I sent you? I can do better than that stupid pack who sent you the stupid bunny. xxx*

Stiles texts so fast his phone is cracking.

*DEREK WHY THE HELL DID U PUT A DEAD ANIMAL ON MY BACKYARD GET UR ASS OVER HERE N GET RID OF IT!*

*I don't understand, you don't like it? xxx*

Stiles scoffs in annoyance.

*NO! N U GET HERE RIGHT NOW*

*Are you screaming at me in text? And where are my kisses? You forget to type the kisses. xxx*

*YES I AM N OH U WON'T GET ANY KISSES TI LL U FIX THIS MADNESS MISTER!*

Stiles shoves his phone roughly into his hoodie's pocket and whines, "why is this my life?" and gestures his hand at the carcass, still whining loudly, "seriously, first a poor rabbit, now a giant deer, what's next? A mountain lion?"

"You want me to get you a mountain lion?"

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles jumped when Derek suddenly talked right from behind him. "Derek, stop lurking like that! Human's heart is fragile!"

Derek steps closer and looks at Stiles seriously. "Stiles, answer me, do you want a mountain lion?"

"What? No! I want you to get rid of this dead deer before my dad gets home!"

Derek's expression turns from serious to confused. "Is this because I didn't put a poem on it, or a note?"

Stiles is really confused right now. "Derek, what are you talking about? Why did you send me a dead animal like the creepy pack?"

Derek's eyes turn red at the question. "To show everyone else that I can do much better than them. And to show you that I am the best for you." He puffs his chest like a proud Alpha.

Stiles groans and hides his face on his hands for a moment before he gestures the carcass in front of him. "Thank you, Derek. But can you just—just get rid of it before I throw up, ok? I can't stand the smell."

Derek looks shocked but starts moving anyway. Derek pouts as he drags the carcass away, and seeing red eyes on his pouty face is even more adorable than regular pouting Derek. So, Stiles decides to give him a mind blowing snogging session on the couch after as a proper 'thank you'. Derek walks tall and proud when he leaves the Stilinski household with Stiles that night.

* * *

The unknown pack didn't show themselves all week, and neither the pack nor the hunters could find them yet. The traces they left were so random and they moved so fast, they were always gone already when the tracking party reached their last settle spots. But somehow, they kept sending gifts to Stiles. There was no assurance yet, but the pack started to think that they came here for Stiles, just like the Alpha Pack. That was not only a creepy scenario, but also annoying as hell because Stiles' werewolf fiancé was really affected by it, and it gave Stiles a mild headache.

On Wednesday, they left a bunch of wild flowers on the hood of Stiles' jeep. Stiles didn't know at first, bringing the flowers to the pack house and asking if anyone of the pack sent them. But when all the werewolves in the house tensed, Stiles knew the flowers were from the stalkers pack. Derek? Oh, he was fine.. He acted really cool about it. Nothing insane, he just turned on the kitchen stove, burning the poor plants, and stomping on the ashes when he dumped them outside.

Oh, and Derek sent him literally a bush of wild roses the next day. Stiles found the huge thorny bush when the school was over, Derek left it inside Stiles' jeep. Werewolves were very romantic.

On Thursday evening, the pack house received a delivery from the town's bakery, of two dozen assorted cupcakes. The delivery guy said a tall man in brown leather jacket ordered it for "Stiles Stilinski and His Pups" but he refused to mention his name. He only left a note:

Cupcakes for my Cupcake.  
I can give you and our future pups anything.  
Anything you desire...  
P.S.: I bet you are more tasty than these cupcakes.

Scott and Isaac tried very hard to hide their disappointment when Derek slammed the boxes into the garbage can.

Derek almost set the kitchen on fire on 6 AM in the next morning when he burned an egg and tried to set it off with the nearest liquid he saw, the cooking wine. Stiles came to the rescue and Derek explained that he just wanted to make breakfast for the pack before they left. He looked like a kicked puppy that Stiles didn't have the heart to be mad at him. Instead, Stiles offered Derek to make breakfast together and he assigned Derek to pour the orange juice in the glasses and wash the strawberries.

When they ate together, the pups said they loved the orange juice and the strawberries were amazing. Derek was quiet but Stiles noticed Derek's ears were flushed red. God, you are so predictable and adorable, Sourwolf. Stiles smirks to himself.

On Friday evening, Stiles did his homework from the computer in his bedroom. He multitasked it with browsing random stuff on the internet. When he logged in his Facebook, there were 23 new private messages. Stiles was almost afraid to open them.

All of them were from werewolves. Twenty-one of them were wooing Stiles. Seventeen of them used inapproriate language. Fifteen of them wanted to cum inside Stiles. The other two wanted Stiles to swallow. Stiles decided not to tell Derek.

"Who are they?"

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles jumped. "Derek! What did I say about lurking!?"

Derek ignored him. Instead, he pulled Stiles from the computer chair and sat on it. Then, he took the mouse and scrolled all the messages. He was quiet along the activity.

This can't be good. Stiles gulped from behind Derek.

Furious, Derek noted where each message had been sent from. He then prohibited Stiles from going there without his protection. Which didn't mean much, as it was another pack's territory. Stiles now considered himself banned from eleven towns across North America, four across South America and fifteen different countries. Countries. Fuck, Stiles always wanted to learn to surf in Australia.

Then, Stiles noticed the cursor went to Account Setting and Derek clicked it. It all happened so fast that Stiles didn't even have time to blink before Derek did what he did.

He deleted Stiles' Facebook account.

 _He deleted Stiles' Facebook account._

 _ **Derek-fucking-Hale deleted Stiles Stilinski's Facebook account.**_

On Saturday morning, Derek walked Stiles home and they found a box on the window of Stiles' bedroom. Stiles brought it in, Derek followed after. Stiles sat on his bed and opened the box, it was filled with various stones. The stones were bright and colorful. Stiles didn't know each stone's name but he realized the stones must be rare and valuable. "Wow, I gotta admit these are beautiful."

Derek, standing in front of him, tensed after he heard Stiles said that. Stiles sighed, he knew Derek would pull another stupid stunt again the next day.

"Oh don't bother, Derek.."

Derek looked confused. "What?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "There's no need to send me anything or do anything for me, ok?"

Derek narrowed his eyes. "And what would be the reason?"

Stiles sighed. "It's unnecessary, Derek. All the stuff you did or gave me these few days ended up driving me nuts anyway."

Derek's jaw was clenched, he didn't answer. Ok, maybe Stiles was too harsh to say it like that. Stiles corrected himself. "What I mean is, why bother yourself to match up with the stunts that they did.."

Derek answered with a flat tone. "I told you I want to show you I can do better than them."

Stiles scoffs in disbelief. "By what? Setting a dead deer on my backyard which produced rotten smell worse than the dead rabbit? Or by the wild bush which thorns scratched my jeep seat? Or by a burnt breakfast that almost set the kitchen on fire?"

Derek's gaze turned cold. "Are you implying that they did it all better than me? Did they finally win your heart?" Derek said mockingly.

That ticked Stiles off. "I am not a trophy to win, Derek!" Stiles raises his voice.

Derek rolled his eyes and sighs. "I know you're not, Stiles.."

"Then why were you so worked up to prove yourself to them and pulled all these stupid stunts!? The truth is, instead of impressing me, all you did was annoying me, and I would be more impressed if you just stopped making my life more difficult!"

Derek looks stunned. He froze where he stood. Stiles was taken back by how stabbing the words that came out of his own mouth. He lowers his voice. "Derek.. Derek, I didn't mean what I said.."

Stiles stood up to get closer to Derek but he stepped back to the window. He wouldn't look at Stiles' eyes. "I—I have to go. There's something I need to do." With that, he turned around to leap out of the window.

"No, Derek, wait.." Stiles tried to grab him but he wasn't fast enough, Derek was gone. "Shit.."

An hour later, Erica came in Stiles' window, saying that Derek just texted her to check on him. Stiles tried to call him once but Derek didn't answer, and the second time Stiles tried, it went right to voicemail. And later that night, it was Jackson who came in to pick him up. Jackson said Derek instructed him earlier that evening, apparently the same time Derek instructed Erica, to pick Stiles up later.

At the pack house, nobody in the pack knew where Derek went, they told Stiles that the last time they saw Derek was at breakfast this morning. Even Peter didn't know where Derek went.

Stiles was very anxious in Derek's bed. He'd gotten used to sleeping in Derek's embrace now. He tossed and turned, the bed was cold and awkwardly spacious without the other man. It was past midnight and Derek hasn't come back yet. Stiles tried to call again, finally the call was connected, but Derek didn't answer. Stiles tried again and again, Derek never answered. Stiles felt so desperate and drown in guilt that he decided to text Derek.

*derek where r u? plz come home.. xxx*

Stiles fell asleep waiting for the response that never came.

* * *

Now, Sunday morning, Stiles wakes up alone in Derek's bed, feeling cold and empty. Derek was so angry that he didn't come home at all. He turns his head to where Derek should have been, it's still untouched, but there is a small square box on Derek's pillow.

'Huh. I'm pretty sure it wasn't there last night.'

Curious, Stiles takes it and inspects the box.

To Stiles.

It's what's written on the little tag. He opens it, a small note falling out. Inside the box, there's a necklace with small gold triskelion pendant on it. Stiles grabs the note and reads what it says. Unlike the creepy notes those creepy pack wrote him, this note only consists of 2 simple sentences.

I'm sorry.  
I love you.

Stiles is speechless for a moment, then it feels like every emotion hit him hard in the stomach. He's so overwhelmed that he starts to cry. It's not because of the beautiful necklace or the straightforward two sentences, but because he knows the man who gave the necklace and who wrote these two sentences to him.

Stiles had hurt his feeling yesterday. But instead of hating Stiles, he's still trying to make Stiles happy. Stiles is so angry with himself for being such a dick to him. And now, said man bursts through the door and looks at Stiles. Stiles can hear his breath hitch, when he sees the tears in Stiles' eyes, stepping hurriedly to him. He hops on the bed and takes Stiles in his arms. With his tensed voice, he says the most stupid things.

"Stiles, why are you crying? Do you hate my gift that much? I'm sorry. Just—Fuck, Stiles, just tell me exactly what you want. Please."

Stiles can't believe how dense this man is. He pulls away and puts his hands on both sides of Derek's head to bring him closer.

"I just want you. You, stupid werewolf. So stop proving yourself to everyone that you deserve me, because you don't need to. I—God, I'm so sorry, Derek."

Stiles' face is wet in tears and snot but Stiles doesn't care how he looks like. He just pulls his stupid werewolf in and kisses him passionately.

After they break the kiss, Stiles looks into Derek's green eyes. They are so human, looking back at Stiles like Stiles is the freaking sun. Stiles never figures out how he could feel so loved by a man who was judged and hunted as a heartless beast. This Derek Hale that Stiles knows, has the most beautiful soul.

"I love you, Derek."

Then Derek smiles. A true smile, so wide that all his teeth show. So genuine that the corners of his eyes wrinkle. And Swear To God, it was the most beautiful thing Stiles has ever seen. Only a few seconds of it has warmed Stiles' heart and brightened Stiles' soul. Other werewolves can brag themselves all they want, but to Stiles, his Derek Hale will always shine like the sun.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D

NEXT...  
The uninvited 'guests' reveal themselves.  
They want something (or someone) and won't take 'no' as an answer.  
Meanwhile, Stiles is trying to seduce Derek to get into his pants.  
Derek is a noble man. Well, he's trying HARD to be.

* * *

The funniest thing happened today, I got a kik from one of you guys saying that to keep up the good work and stuff, and that just made my day. Thank you! Keep the reviews up and follows! I plan to get another chapter out this weekend so until then, Bye! ~AlphaHook


	4. The Bonding

Stiles stares at the concealer tube Lydia shoved into his face just half an hour ago. And then he checks his bare torso out on the bathroom mirror. He doubts that this weird liquid can hide all the red and purple hickeys on his neck and shoulder, even though Lydia said it's the best and expensive brand.

A small gold triskelion pendant settles on his chest. He grasps it and smiles to himself. Derek had put it on him.

Stiles' head is on cloud 9, replaying their morning's activity in his thought. Derek was over the moon with Stiles' declaration and he showed it with his mouth and talented hands.

'That was one kick-in-the-head make out session.. And God, those hands.. Imagine how awesome they would feel on my c—'

"Dude, the pack's leaving soon." Scott appears at the bathroom doorway, smiling when he sees Stiles' face. "And close your mouth, Man, why are you drooling?"

"Huh?" Stiles is shaken back from his dirty thought.

Scott' smiley face then turns into a wince. "Oh my God the smell.. Please don't tell me it's coming from you. How could you even-you're alone in here, Stiles. Derek is downstairs."

Stiles groans. "Scott, I can't help it, ok? I'm a teenager, blame my hormones! I was just making out with my mate an hour ago, after we declared our sun-burning love! But guess what? He turned down my sex seduction! Again. What do you expect? I'm sexually frustated, even thinking about Derek's eyebrows arouses me!"

Scott whines. "Dude, just stop right there. I don't wanna hear 'Derek', 'sex', and 'arouse' in the same sentence ever again."

Stiles ignores him and keeps talking, while applying the concealer messily on his brutalized neck. "I mean, I know he promised my dad, but my birthday is just five days away. Why don't we just have the hot sex, and my dad doesn't need to know, right? Stiles just wants to have a good time. Many, many times. Several times in a row. In several different positions. And Stiles wants it now, this horny young vessel is screaming for sex with Derek Hale. Besides, doesn't he want this piece of fine ass? Because I would definitely let him do anything with it. Literally anything. Fuck, I'm so aroused right now. Hey, did you smell him earlier? Did he smell aroused too?"

Scott groans and turns to leave. Stiles is calling out for him. "Scott! You didn't answer my question! Did he smell aroused too!?"

* * *

Derek drops Stiles home as usual. He opens Stiles' bedroom window for Stiles to get in and he follows after. Derek just leans his back on the windowpane, watching Stiles taking off his hoodie and throwing it to the computer chair. Then Stiles moves closer to him and tugs the front of his shirt.

"Hey, it's Sunday, I got nothing to do, why don't you stay?" Stiles sneaks his arms around Derek and nuzzles his face on the curve of Derek's neck.

Derek sighs. He brushes Stiles hair, it's still short but longer than his usual buzz cut. "I want to but I don't think that's a good idea."

Stiles pulls away and whines. "But why..? Our session this morning is not enough for my sexual satisfaction."

Derek laughs, leaning in to kiss Stiles' forehead. "Your dad will wake up and check on you soon."

Stiles grins. "So you agree that our session this morning is not enough for our sexual satisfaction and maybe we should level up like, right now?"

Derek raises his eyebrows, lips twitching. "Not enough session? Yes. Level up? Let's try again in five days, Snowball."

Stiles groans and whines at his mate. "But I have needs! And I thought it's your job as my mate to provide it.." Stiles plays his fingers on Derek's shirt suggestively.

Derek rolls his eyes but in amusement. "Don't pull that card, Stiles, you know I would take care of you, but, you also know why we should wait. I'm a man of my word and I gave your father my word."

Stiles pouts. He actually understands, but it doesn't mean he agrees with it. He starts to propose other options for their mutual 'pleasure'.

"What about jerking off together?"

"No."

"Blowjob?"

"No."

"Rimming?"

"No."

"Eating our breakfast on each other's naked body?"

"Tempting. But no."

"But my dad doesn't need to know.." Stiles whined.

"I know. No. Besides, it's only five days, Stiles." Derek tried to reason.

Stiles pouts. "Not fair. You're so hot and now you're mine, it's like having your favorite cake in the fridge but you can't eat it! It's torturing! Especially if I have to sleep in your teasing arms every night and be woken up by your filthy mouth every morning! I want to have sex with you this freaking second!" Stiles said frustatedly.

Derek smiles and then leans forward to kiss the pouts away. "Take it easy there, Tiger."

"Oh, shut it. You know what, I will break down your self control. Watch me."

Derek pulls away and smirks mischievously. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. With my irresistable charm and deadly seduction. You think you're the only one who can set a gameplan? You will beg for me when I'm done with you." Stiles challenged.

Derek laughs, then leans into Stiles' ear. "I'm so terrified. Why don't you try your gameplan now?" Derek then nips his ear playfully.

Stiles' heart jumps at the contact but he tries to stifle his moan for the sake of his dignity. But it's getting harder and harder as Derek moves to the side of his neck and does the thing he does with his mouth again.

"Well, I—uh—have to—uh—make some preparation first." Stiles gulps.

Derek has to hold his laugh. "Ah, too bad. I hope the preparation won't take long." He sneaks his warm hands into Stiles' shirt to touch Stiles' cold skin, mouth still devouring Stiles' neck. Stiles bites his own lower lip to stifle his groans but he whimpers instead. He buries one of his hands on Derek's hair, the other curls around Derek's shoulder.

Derek's hungry mouth wipes the concealer, showing some of the red and purple lovebites.  
"Oops, I think I ruined your make up, Honey." Derek teased. Stiles groans in defeat and yanks Derek's hair back.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me, you fucking tease."

Derek huffs his laugh and then kisses Stiles on the mouth, his hands travel around Stiles' torso. Stiles is getting excited, tightening his hold on Derek and attacking Derek's lips back enthusiastically. Derek smirks into Stiles' lips, he lifts Stiles, who locks his legs securely around Derek's waist. Derek walks to the bed, sets Stiles down gently, and traps Stiles' body under him. His mouth immediately resumes its work toward Stiles' swollen lips, pushing his tongue into Stiles' willing mouth. Stiles finally loses his battle and moans when he feels Derek's hips rocking into his. "Ahaaah.. Derek.."

"Does it feel good, Stiles?" Derek whispers into his mouth. His hardened cock teasingly rubs Stiles' bulge as Derek rocks his hips merciless, their garments the only barriers. Derek's mouth still hungrily lavishing Stiles' neck.

Stiles shamelessly moans in pleasure, forgeting about his damn dignity. "Yea—aahh—Der.. Don't you dare fucking stop—aaahh!" Stiles can feel his pre-come dampening his pants.

Derek smirks slyly. He rocks his hips hard on Stiles' bulge and bruises Stiles' lips with his own one more time before pulls away abruptly.

"I thought you said you need preparation first, Snowball."

With that, Derek's gone, leaving Stiles breathless in his bliss and blue balls state. Again. Stiles gapes in disbelief. He stares angrily at the opened window.

'OH MY GOD! NO! I'm gonna kill him! My mate is a fucking asshole! No pun intended!'

His cock twitches in misery. Stiles groans, he sneaks his own hand to his pants and rubs himself. And of course that's the moment Sheriff Stilinski chooses to open the door without knocking to wake up his son.

"Whoa, Son!"

"D-Dad!?" Stiles yanks his hand out of his pants and cover himself with the bedcover.

"It's ok, Son, I understand, it's normal."

"No, it's not what—"

"Just—finish what you start and go downstairs, ok?"

"B-but—"

"And we'll have breakfast and...talk about it. If you want."

"No! Dad, oh my God—"

"Ok then, I'll leave you to it."

With that, the Sheriff hurriedly and awkwardly leaves the room. Stiles groans frustatedly and smacks his face to the pillow. That's when his phone vibrates.

*Your father is right, Stiles. Why don't you finish what you started? xxx*

Stiles presses the keypad grudgingly.

*u think dis is over? oh u'll go down n u'll go down HARD. xxx*

The response is instant.

*I look forward to it. xxx*

'Challenge accepted.'

Stiles decides that this is the time when he must use all of his resources.

Two hours later, the pack's girls and Danny knock on Stilinski's front door. The Sheriff doesn't seem surprised anymore to have Stiles' friends in their house, letting them in before he himself goes out the door for an office call.

Along the year, the pack members have visited Stiles countless times, except Derek. His dad doesn't know if some of them are werewolves, Stiles just introduced them as schoolmates, which is one hundred percent honest fact.

Since Stiles' dad is out for duty and won't be back until late, they can talk freely in the living room, lounging on the sofas while eating snacks and drinking sodas. It's their default gossiping ritual.

'Oh my God, I AM their sassy gay bestfriend.' Stiles mentally admits.

"So, Stiles, what's up? Or as I quote it from your text, what is the 'Mayday SOS'?" Danny starts.

Stiles takes a deep breath. "This is about me and Derek.."

The girls sit a little bit straighter, excited like they're 8-year-olds who just got barbie dolls under the Christmas tree. Stiles knows they have been waiting their entire teenager's life for this. And Stiles knows he needs them to achieve this goal, so, win-win situation.

Stiles starts. "I want to get in Derek Hale's pants."

They seem adjusting the input for awhile. Lydia is the one who reacts first though, scoffing in disbelief. "The two of you didn't do it yet? I thought with all his 'nobody touches Stiles but me' attitude—"

"Exactly." Stiles gestures his agreement.

"But I don't get it, I smelled his arousal everytime you two touched each other." Erica said.

"Yeah well apparently he also has his Great Wall of China of self control, because he turned me down every time I ask him to poke his glorious pride stick into my sweet innocent untouched love-hole." Stiles explained. Danny laughs and shakes his head at that.

"Do you know his reason?" Allison asked while munching a potato chip.

"He wants to wait until I'm 18! Can you believe him? Who does that!?" Stiles stated frustatedly. The others voice their agreement and nods eagerly. Stiles knew they'd also consider Derek's decision as nonsense. And these are experienced teenagers, so they couldn't possibly give Stiles false judgement. Right? Five days is a long wait anyway.

And Stiles should have known that these people are relationship geniuses, ok? He should come to them more in the future issues.

"You know what drives a dominate Alpha like Derek crazy the most?" Danny asked.

Stiles shakes his head.

"When he wants something that he can't have." Danny answered himself.

The girls nod, commenting 'true'.

"That's why the Alpha Pack sent him feral when they took you with force. That's why he pulled all the stunts to match up with the creepy pack who sent you creepy gifts. Because in that time, he wasn't sure what you wanted, while he wanted you like he never wanted anything else before..."

The girls nod again. Stiles still pays total attention to what Danny says.

"...but now after you finally said you love him and you want him as much as he loves and wants you, he feels satisfied and self-secured."

Stiles stares at Danny blankly. "I don't understand your point."

Lydia rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Danny's point is, if you want all of him, don't give him anything at all."

Stiles is still confused. "I'm sorry, an inexperienced virgin here, can you speak more bluntly?"

"Don't make out with him, don't hug him, don't play with his hair. Hell, don't fucking touch him at all." Erica answered for him.

Stiles raises his eyebrows. "How the hell do I get to have sex with him without doing all that?"

"Scott always likes it best when I play hard to get, he said it teases his wolf's instinct to play chase. And Stiles, I earn very hot sex afterwards every single time." Allison winks suggestively.

Erica and Lydia nod dreamily, so Stiles guesses it works for their mate too.

Stiles claps his hands once. "Ok then, let's do it. How do I play hard to get?"

Danny grins mischievously. "First, you blatantly seduce him one last time tonight, make him think that he has you in his big bad claws and you beg for him. And then tomorrow, you start ignoring him. Oh you'll still text him and let him do what mates do, but you will dodge every intention of physical interaction. You won't start anything. Remember Stiles, not even a kiss."

Stiles nods once. "Ok, got it. That's it?"

Lydia points her finger. "Oh hell no, we need more spices. You, my friend, will tease him with everything you got that arouses him most. You will sleep in your tight boxer briefs, but don't snuggle to him. You will wear clothes that spotlight your body parts that he desires the most everyday. You do things that drives him nuts, but don't ever make any move on him, and if he makes the move first, you reject him. Rub back all over his face that you agree with him about waiting until you're 18."

'Wow, that's evil. Evil and payback is a bitch, Derek!' Stiles smirks devilishly.

"Guys, I should have known you are all demon's spawns and I am so proud to have you as my pups. Ok, let's do this!" Stiles grins and they group high-five.

Erica grins, "prepare yourself, Stilinski. You'll have a pining werewolf in two days."

After they finish their little group meeting, they go together to the departement store in town to purchase everything that Stiles needs for tonight's 'gameplan'. Stiles decided that it's worth the prize to spend some of his monthly allowance on it. He only uses the money for lunch at school anyway.

Derek never lets him spend even one cent when he's with him, insisting he can easily 'provide' his mate and his pack with his money. The fire incident left Derek with quite sum of money from insurance and he inherits his family's wealth, which Stiles is sure is a lot because Hale owns a milk processing industry next town which still runs as long as Beacon Hills and the other towns around it still consume dairy product.

The manufacturing plant is run by Hale's trusted family-friend as the CEO, while Derek supervises the whole thing from afar. He still goes to the plant monthly, to audit the industry directly, he owns the business after all. Derek said he's saved his share of profit wisely for emergency and rainy days in the future, but there is still some that he can allocate to daily expense.

The departement store is quite packed in some sections, but quite empty in the others. Stiles and the others split up in different sections to search for the things that they look for. Stiles is assigned with candles. He honestly doesn't understand what those are for, but Erica said it's important to look for the ones with nice fragrance. Stiles starts to wonder if this is related to the kinky trick he saw on some Japanese cartoon smut.

"Well, well, well, look who's here.. What is a sexy thing like you doing here all alone..?"

Stiles turns his head to where the voice came from. The only person who is with him in candles section is a tall man in brown leather jacket, standing twenty feet away from Stiles. The man has strong jawline, and messy hair. He grins smugly at Stiles.

Stiles raises his eyebrows. Is he just being hit on by a stranger in a public place? That never happened before. "Do I know you?"

His eyes flash red just for a second, grinning devilishly. "How rude, didn't you get my lovely gifts?"

Stiles' expression tenses in revelation. "Ah, it's you. The Alpha of the creepers' pack. Finally you decide to show your ass after sending me all those annoying gifts. Oh and just so you know, they are very far from lovely."

"Is that so?" The werewolf said smugly.

"Cut the crap. Who are you and what do you want? This is the Hale Pack's territory and don't play dumb because I know you know it."

The werewolf shrugs. "The name is Tony, I'm the Alpha from the pack in Los Angeles. And I think you know what I came here for, Stiles." He walks few steps closer.

Stiles reaches for the gun he hides on the back of his pants. Derek gave one to every human in the pack for self defense, specially made by Hale's associate who is a weapon craftsman. A totally badass Desert Eagle, Stiles squeaked like a fanboy when Derek handed it to him at pack training few months ago. There is letter 'H' crafted on the handler, the bullets are filled with wolfsbane and the gun is silencer installed. Even if he shoots, noone will hear the shot. But he honestly doesn't like the idea of leaving dead body in public places.

"No I don't and honestly I don't care. I want you and your pack to leave, your presence is not welcolmed here. The Alpha who owns this territory is my mate and I won't let assholes like your pack taunt him by wandering in it without his consent."

"Oh but I came here to taunt your lovely asshole..literally."

Stiles gapes in disbelief. "Excuse me? My mate will butcher you if he hears you saying that."

Tony ignores the threat. "Why don't you come with me, Stiles? I can make all your dreams come true. I will please you. This puny hole is nothing compared to my territory in Los Angeles."

"No thanks, I'm taken."

Tony scoffs a mocking laugh. "No, you're not."

"I'm sorry, did your werewolf's senses are fucked? Can't you smell that I'm claimed!?" Stiles stretches his T-shirt to show Derek's claiming bite mark on his shoulder.

"But you're not bonded yet."

"Oh don't worry about that, I will soon."

"Not if I bond you first..." Tony snarls devilishly.

Stiles laughs mockingly. "Well you can stop dreaming, Buddy. My mate is a keeper, I'm gonna stick with him. Now leave or I'll fucking shoot you. If we weren't in public place, I'd have already shot you for disrespecting my mate the second you showed your ugly face in front of me."

"Ooh.. A snarky one, aren't you? Your attitude just makes me want you more. That loser doesn't deserve you—"

Stiles takes out his gun and shoot the werewolf on the shoulder. The shot impact makes the werewolf smacked to the floor and he grunts in pain, standing up while holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Argh! I can't believe you really shot me! Are you crazy!? People can see us! And fuck, it's wolfsbane, I should have known." He winces in pain but he starts to laugh, his eyes turning red. "Jeezus, Human.."

Stiles just stares at him coldly. "Alpha Hale deserves me more than any other werewolf ever could. You say one more word about him, the next target I'll shoot is your beating heart. Now you leave this town or I swear I'll kill you if my Alpha doesn't kill you first. No, wait, scratch that, if my bullet doesn't kill you first because in under fifteen minutes the wolfsbane will reach your heart if you don't get it out."

Tony shakes his head in amusement, still wincing in pain. "The rumor is nothing but true after all.. You are really one of a kind, Stiles Stilinski, you'll be a delightful addition to my prosperous pack. We can be unbeatable pair, you and I."

"I will say this one time and one time only. I am not interested in you or any other werewolves in the future, and yes I am sure one hundred percent that the only werewolf who gets to have me is Derek Hale and Derek Hale only. So you can spread the words that Stiles Stilinski is happily mated with the Alpha of Beacon Hills and you can all look for another ass to play chase with." Stiles stated clearly.

Tony just chuckles smugly at that and then he snarls devilishly. "Oh Stiles, you're so irresistible that I want to just snatch you and take you home right now. But no, patience is the key," he steps back further,"but one thing you should know about me, Stiles, is that I always get what I want, no matter how I get it. You will be mine, Stiles.." With that, he disappears into thin air.

Stiles said nothing, he just slips the gun back on the back of his pants. If the creepers' pack really leaves Beacon Hills, his pack's werewolves will know tomorrow. Their scent will fade away from the town.

Now that the werewolf is gone, Stiles takes a deep breath. He was actually freaking out, confronting the enemy alone unexpectedly like this, but he had learned to control his fear in front of enemies. Because he knows nothing good comes out of panic state when dealing with werewolves, they can smell fear. Besides, now he's an Alpha's mate, he has to start to act like one, it's the least expected of him. Stiles won't be a burden to Derek, he will be Derek's anchor.

His pups will look for him soon, Erica will smell the werewolf's scent and they will be asking questions. He decided he needs to inform Derek about the former encounter immediately. He take out his phone to call Derek. It only rings twice before Derek's answering.

"Stiles." Derek sounds cheerful, maybe he's still happy with his teasing this morning.

"Derek."

"Stiles? What's wrong? Are you ok?" His tone is changed, obviously can tell that his mate is uneasy just by how Stiles speaks over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm ok now—"

"What do you mean by 'now'?" Derek cuts him off.

Stiles winces. 'Oh God, Derek will be pissed..'

"I—uh—met the Alpha of the creepers' pack."

"You what!? Where!? What did he do!? Stiles, where are you!?" Yup. Derek is pissed.

"Derek, calm down, I'm fine. He didn't do anything. He's gone now, I met him at the department store."

"I told you not to walk around town by yourself, Stiles! I'm picking you up."

Oh hell no. Stiles is picking out stuff for his major plan to have sex with him.

"No! Derek, really, I'm fine. Honest. I'm not alone, I'm with the girls and Danny, ok?"

"They were with you when the bastard showed up?"

"Uuhh not really.. We split up to see different stuff.. But before you get angry and growl at me, I didn't expect he would confront me in a public place, alright? And I have my gun with me for incident like this." He explained when Derek growled at his answer.

"What did he want?" Derek asked.

Stiles is replaying the occurance earlier in his head, it's actually quite hilarious.

"A piece of this fine ass." Stiles chuckles.

Derek snarls. "Stiles, this is no joke."

"Oh c'mon, it is kinda funny. I asked him to leave the town, and when he got more annoying instead, I shot him." Stiles laughs.

"You shot him?" Now Derek sounds amused.

"Yeah, but I didn't kill him though. Explaining a dead body to security wouldn't be fun. I just hope he takes my advice and leaves town. But I don't know for sure, that's why I'm calling you. Maybe you want to do something about it."

"I do. I will check the parameters again right now. And, Stiles?

"Yeah?"

"Join the others and stop getting trapped in difficult situation, please."

Stiles gapes. "How rude!"

Derek huffs a laugh. "Are you sure you don't need me to come?"

"Yeah, positive. But I need you though, in my bedroom. Tonight." Stiles teased.

"You do..? May I know what for?" Derek teased back.

"Yes, I believe we have unfinished business between us."

"I hope you know what you're asking for, Stilinski." Derek said teasingly.

Stiles smirks. "Oh I know what I'm asking for, Hale, and you will give it to me."

* * *

Later that night, when Derek arrives to pick up Stiles, he smells fire in Stiles' room. The patrol car is not in the driveway, meaning Stiles is alone at home. He rushes to get through the window in fear for his mate's safety, but the view in front of him is both relieving and confusing him at the same time.

There is no big fire in the room, but there are candles lit everywhere, Derek can't even count how many. They are on the floor, on the computer desk, on the drawers, and on the bedside table. And now after he's sure there is no threat of fire going on in his mate's room, the aromatherapy scent starts to infiltrate Derek's sense of smell, making him a little bit dizzy.

He looks down on his feet, he notices he steps on a few rose petals. Derek rises his eyebrows. Apparently, there are rose petals scattered on the floor, creating a track from the window to the bed. And the bed, is not how it used to be. It used to be messy and...absolutely not look like this.

The bed is now neat, completed with warm-look bed cover and fluffy pillows. There are countless red rose petals scattered on top of the covers. And there's an ice bucket on the bedside table. From where Derek stands, he can see the bucket is filled with a bottle of champagne that Derek wants to know how his underage mate got it and two champagne glasses.

And then the door is opened widely, showing Stiles in a silk bathrobe. He leans on the door frame in a suggestive position. One of his hands raises highly above his head, holding the door frame to support his weight. The other hand fingering his own skin under the bathrobe garment. He grins playfully at Derek.

"I thought you would never come, Hot Stuff."

Derek has to hold his laugh, witnessing all his mate has done. He just smiles, gesturing his hands to the room. "The room looks great, Stiles."

Stiles just shrugs. "I prepared it for a special guest."

Derek still smiles in amusement. "Yeah? Who could that be?"

Stiles walks slowly toward him. "Oh he's an asshole, leaving me hanging and...unsatisfied on a few occasions."

"Then why didn't you quit..? Maybe he's just being reasonable." Derek reaches for Stiles when he's just a feet away, pulling him in and putting his hands on Stiles' silk covered waist.

Stiles curls his arms around Derek's neck, pressing his body to his mate. "Well let's just say, the more he ignores me, the closer I get, he's wasting his time, really."

Derek's lips twitch. "Stiles, did you just quote a song to seduce me?"

Stiles grins widely. "Oh look who comes out to civilization! I'm proud.."

When Derek scowls, he laughs and kisses Derek's lips softly. "Happy Valentine's day, Derek."

Derek pulls away a little to look at Stiles with one eyebrow raised. "Today is not Valentine's day."

Stiles smiles. "When I'm with you, everyday is Valentine's day, Grumpy. I don't need special date on the calendar to remind me that I love you." Stiles stares lovingly into Derek's eyes, still smiling tenderly.

Derek stares back deeply into Stiles' eyes. Stiles knows even though that's a seduction line, there is not even a speck of lie or uncertainty in it and Derek seems to know it too, because Derek is kissing him.

Stiles submits instantly under Derek's dominating lips. He steps back to the bed slowly, pulling Derek with him, without breaking the heating kiss. He takes off Derek's leather jacket and throws it on the floor.

When the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, Stiles flop down on the bed, positioning himself on the pillow and taking Derek with him. Stiles' hands tug Derek's undershirt, demanding it to go. Derek breaks the kiss to take off his shirt and leans back down to resume bruising Stiles' lips.

"We should drink the champagne first." Stiles said.

"No, we shouldn't. And you shouldn't have that in the first place." Derek warned him between kisses.

"Such a party pooper." Stiles teased, making Derek huff a laugh.

Derek traps Stiles under his body, the smaller boy already pants from the lack of breathing room. Derek starts kissing Stiles' lean neck, Stiles arcs his back instinctly, giving Derek access. He stretches the bathrobe collar to expose Stiles' flawless collarbone and nips Stiles there.

"Fuck.. J-just take it off—aahh—take the fucking bathrobe off, Derek.. Nngghh." Stiles said breathlessly.

Derek pulls the bathrobe tie while still lapping the curve of Stiles' neck and stretches the garment apart. Then he pulls back to look at his exposed mate, laying there under him.

The bathrobe is still on, but opened on the front, exposing Stiles pale and lean torso. Derek can see Stiles' moles scattered on his skin, inviting to be kissed. Stiles is panting with his mouth open and his body is shivering from the loss of warm touch. His brown eyes are half open, staring at Derek straight into his soul, waiting and wanting Derek to take all of him. His hands lay beside his head, his cheeks flushed pink, his lips are swollen and red after being brutally attacked, his neck and collarbone are decorated by fading red hickeys, Derek's claiming bite scar is still there on his right shoulder, the gold triskelion pendant shines on his pale chest, his nipples are hard because of the touch of cold air, and the happy trail on his underbelly ends under the strip of his boxer-briefs leaving the rest for Derek's wild imagination.

Derek is mesmerized and stunned by the whole view. He leans in to kiss Stiles' lips tenderly. "My God, Stiles, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

Stiles' cheeks get even more flushed than before from the blatant compliment from Derek. Derek kisses that flushed cheek and whispers softly in Stiles' ear. "My mate.. My everything.. I love you."

Stiles hugs Derek's neck and whispers back. "I love you too. Now will you bond with me already, please..?"

Derek huffs a laugh on his neck curve and kiss it. "Nice try.. So, this is your gameplan? You'd never make it any easier for me, wouldn't you Stiles?"

He pulls away to look at Stiles pouty face. "Oh now look who has the sourface." Derek laughs while leaning in and kissing Stiles' forehead, but when he pulls away again, Stiles is still pouting. "You're evil. I think you'd be the only werewolf who turns down sex with his mate right after you say he's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen and that you love him."

"I promise I'll never turn you down again in five days. I'll even throw myself at you if you want me that bad." Derek said smugly, teasing Stiles even more.

'Oh let's see who'd want me THAT bad in under five days..' Stiles mentally snarls devilishly.

But he just put his fake disappointed face in front of Derek. "Oh.. Ok then.. I guess I don't have any choice. But can we sleep in my room tonight, Derek? I already told Lydia that you and I will have private time here tonight.. Please, Derek? If I can't save my dignity from you for pulling this stupid stunt, at least let me save my dignity from being a joke material."

Derek sighs and kisses Stiles before he talks. "Hey listen to me carefully, Stiles. First of all, there's nothing you do could possibly make me think less of you. Second of all, this thing between you and I, I won't let anyone make a joke out of it. You hear me?"

Stiles nods and whispers 'ok'. Derek kisses him again before continue, "if it'll make you feel any better, sure, we can stay here tonight."

Stiles then grins widely. "Awesome! Thanks, Der." He then kisses Derek on the lips, knowing it'll be the last kiss before he tortures Derek with no physical interaction, he pushes his lips a little harder before pulling back and squirms his way out from under Derek.

Derek just stares at him in confusion. "Stiles, where are you going? I thought we would be sleeping."

Stiles takes off his bathrobe and throws it at the floor before crawling under the cover on his respective side of the bed, not into Derek's arms like he did every night. "We are sleeping. I stay here, you stay there."

Derek stares at him blankly for a while before voicing his disapproval. "Excuse me, but maybe you forget or lose the 'sleeping with werewolf' manual book about how we used to cuddle before we fall asleep in each other's arms?" Derek reaches for him, "come back here!"

Stiles is ready for this. "No, no, no! I need this, Derek. How can I hold myself from sexual urges if your sexual part keeps brushing mine?"

Derek scoffs in disbelief. "This is ridiculous, Stiles!" He takes off his jeans and crawls back into the bed, his hand is reaching to take his mate once again but his mate stops him.

"Derek, please, I'm trying very hard to hold myself from wanting to have sex here. You said it yourself, we have to wait. You can't expect me to do that while you keep teasing me with your overflowing sex appeal, Derek."

"It's just cuddling, Stiles!" Derek said frustatedly.

"Derek, everything about you turns me on." Stiles begged. "Please."

Derek huffs and scowls, obviously doesn't like how the situation turns out. "Fine."

He flops down on the pillows. Stiles can feel the frustation radiating from his mate. He turns his back on his mate, hiding his amused grin. "Good night, Derek. I love you."

Derek doesn't answer. Without even seeing, Stiles knows Derek is showing his famous sourface right now.

'Payback is a bitch, Derek.. Payback is a bitch.' Stiles smiles into the night.

At dawn, Stiles wakes up feeling limbs tangled around him and he's not on his side of the bed anymore. He looks down to see arms locked around his stomach and his legs are trapped by another legs, someone is spooning him.

He turns his head, the culprit is snoring behind him. Stiles groans. He should have known Derek would just snatch him in the middle of the night. Stiles tries to unlock the arms on his stomach but they get tightened instead, pulling Stiles closer into the older man's body.

"Mmm.." The man behind him whined.

Stiles struggles to get out but it's obviously impossible, Derek doesn't let him. "Derek, what are you doing..?"

"Nnn-two mo 'ours.." Derek slurred.

Stiles turns his head just to meet with Derek's stubbly jaw. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't snuggle in bed."

"Nnno I di'n 'gree t' that.." Derek answered sleepily.

'Gosh he looks like a sleepy puppy I feel bad for saying this..' Stiles mentally winces.

Stiles wiggles to turn facing Derek, this time Derek is letting him. "Derek, if you can't stop touching me, maybe it would be better if we don't sleep in the same bed until my birthday."

Derek tenses. He opens his sleepy eyes to pout at Stiles. "Why are you doing this to me..?" He said with his kicked puppy expression. "You mad at me or sum'thing..?"

Stiles mentally groans because Derek is freaking adorable when he wakes up in the morning. He always is, no Alpha trace in him at all. It's a new found fact about Derek that Stiles finds lovable the most. Stiles likes the thought of no one seeing this side of Derek but him. Honestly Stiles just wants to hug and kiss him, but he has to be strong and fight the urge if he wants to get Derek to make love to him.

"I'm not mad, why would I be?" He laughs softly.

"Then cuddle with me, we still have two hours.." Derek whines softly and snuggle Stiles in his arms again.

"Derek, oh my God, stop. You're making me aroused again. Do you want to have sex?"

"No, we can't.." Derek answered sleepily.

"Then don't torture me like this. I can't, ok? Let me go or I swear we'll sleep in different bed temporarily, Derek." Stiles warned him.

Derek sighs frustatedly. He loosens his arms to let Stiles go, but cupping Stiles' cheek to kiss him. Stiles stops him by putting a hand on Derek's mouth. "Oh no, you don't. Sorry Grumpy, temporarily no kiss as well."

Derek shamelessly whines this time. "Stiles, please tell me you're joking or this is just an awful bad dream.."

"No, this is real. I told you, everything about you arouses me, Derek. I refuse to be teased, I can't. If you kiss me, we're having sex." Stiles raises his eyebrows, waiting for Derek to make a decision.

Derek scowls and huffs his breath in annoyance. "Ok. Fine. Fuck it, no kissing, no nothing. It's just for five days anyway."

"Exactly." Stiles is really trying hard not to laugh. The pups are right, judging by his reaction, Derek will be pining by tomorrow.

The creepers' pack seems truly leaving, because Derek said he found the blood of the injured Alpha and Stiles' empty bullet in the woods yesterday but their scent track towards the territory's borderline and out. And there's no new scent found in today when Derek and Peter scanned the Hale territory.

"Our pack mom is badass." Isaac praised Stiles when they gather up at the pack house after school for pack training on Monday. Everybody is breathing in relief once again. Stiles is relieved there's no bloody confrontation needed.

"We should have killed them. I should have killed them. They could have come back some other time." Derek scowls. Stiles rolls his eyes. Typical Derek.

And apparently, Stiles doesn't need to wait until tomorrow for Derek's pining, because Derek already is. Stiles can feel his frustation radiating all day, and it shows too. He's grumpier, if possible, and merciless throughout the packs training. He shamelessly stares at Stiles with his hungry red eyes and couple of times tried to unintentionally touch Stiles but Stiles keeps his distance.

"Dude, I can't believe I'll ever say this in our existence, but please can you have sex with our Alpha?" Scott hissed when they run side by side through the woods.

"I'm trying here, Buddy, hold on a little bit more, ok?" Stiles whispered as he runs.

"I can't stand his crankiness, he's torturing us.. And seriously Dude if only you can smell him everytime he looks at your way.. Why you dressed like that, Man?" Scott whines.

Stiles wears a white tight skinny jeans, which shows the shape of his manly parts and fine ass. And his top is a red wife beater, which shows his neck, shoulder, and practically half of his chest. Danny chose the outfit for him, because Danny knows it all. Ok, maybe this is a gameplan overkills.

"This is the part of the plan, Scott."

"What plan?" Scott asked with his confused face.

"To have the sex, Scott, the sex." Stiles explained. Scott is quite dense sometime.

That night, Derek slips through Stiles' bedroom window when Stiles is reading a comic book on his bed.

"Uh, Derek, the creepers' pack is gone, you don't have to pick me up anymore. The others are staying at their own house too."

Derek starts to take off his clothes while he talks. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't get to sleep with you anymore. Even though I can't touch you," he slams his jacket on the floor angrily, "or kiss you," then his pants,"or cuddle with you," and his undershirt, "and you're just right there being as beautiful as you always are. But sure, it's fine. I'm totally fine!" Derek said in a bitchy tone.

He walks to the bed and flops down on it, making Stiles scoot over to give space. Derek lays with his back on Stiles, crossing his arms on his chest and huffing a heavy breath.

'Wow, he's angry.' Stiles peeks to see Derek's face but he can't see a glimpse.

"O—kay.. Good night, Derek."

Derek just sighs in frustation. Stiles smiles in amusement, his mate is just too adorable. The plan works out very well.

But Stiles has to admit, Derek's self control is pretty amazing. He didn't jump at Stiles that night or the next day. Well, he was cranky and bitchy to everyone (Scott refused to be in the same room with Derek), and set his googly eyes on Stiles like a pervert (and according to Scott's whining, incredibly aroused), but he still maintained his self control.

That's why, on Wednesday, or two days before Stiles' birthday, Stiles' Go-Woohoo-With-Derek Team decided that it's time to step up the game. On school lunch, they splitted from the boys (but Danny was with him, ofcourse) to talk about the plan on schoolyard, bringing their lunch with them. They asked Stiles to trespass the school's swimming pool at night to have some 'swimming practice'.

"Are you guys insane? This is Fall, I can freeze to death!"

"That's the point! You go there and just swim, ok? Wear the yellow swimming trunk that I chose for you from the department store. And you leave a note in your room to inform Derek that you're out pulling a silly stunt again to practice swimming in the middle of a very cold night. He'll be pissed when he doesn't find you in your room and come get you." Danny explained the plan.

"Then what?"

"Then you...just be you."

"What do you mean 'just be me'!? That's not helping!"

"Stiles, you already have him on the second he sees you all wet in swimming trunks." Lydia said while nibbling her salad.

"Oh."

So that's how Stiles ends up in a pool now in the middle of the night only in a puny piece of triangle garment, shaking like a leaf, waiting for his grumpy werewolf to show up. What did the others mean he can act like himself though? Does that mean he can touch Derek? Because seriously, Stiles is so cold that being embraced in Derek's warm body doesn't sound so bad at all. Stiles decides to literally swim a little to gather some body heat.

"Stiles!"

'Ooh, Grumpy comes.' Stiles turns his head to see Derek walking into the gymnasium.

"Derek?" Stiles' voice is trembling from the cold. Derek looks angry. Very angry.

'Oh shit, maybe this isn't a very bright idea..' Stiles gulps. "H-hi! Come to practice swimming too?"

"Stiles, get out of the pool right now! Could you choose more appropriate time to practice swimming!? And maybe wait until Summer!?" Derek asked furiously.

"I—uh—the swimming pool is closed so I decided to sneak in at night." Stiles said through his gritted teeth.

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance before scolding Stiles. "This is stupid! Look at you! You're freezing, Stiles! Get out of the pool before you get sick! Where are your clothes!?" Derek looks around to find where Stiles put his clothes.

"No! I'm not done practicing my swimming skills yet! What if there's another kanima in town next month or whatever, what if I have to stay floating in water while holding paralyzed werewolf again? We never know, right!? Bad luck doesn't wait until Summer to fall upon us!" Stiles reasoned.

"Stiles!" Derek's eyes are flashing red. He's irritated that his mate won't listen to him.

"No!" Stiles said stubbornly.

"Dammit, Stiles, don't make me come in there and get you myself!" Derek points a finger at his stubborn mate.

Stiles just sticks his tongue out to Derek mockingly.

Derek then starts to strip his clothes off in hurry until only his boxers left.

"Oh, shit.." Stiles turns to swim further away as he hears a splash coming from where Derek was. Stiles swims as fast as he can.

He squeals when he feels a hand catching his leg and pulling him. Then, a strong arm curls around his stomach and turns him to face a wide shoulder and firm chest.

"No! Help!" Stiles laughs while flailing his limbs in the water trying to break free.

"Stiles! Stop!" Derek scowls, his face is frowning because of water lapping on his face, making Stiles laughs even louder. Derek locked his arms around Stiles body to make him stop moving.

"Alright, alright, you got me!" Stiles giggles playfully at Derek's frowny face. He can't help it, he curls his arms around Derek's neck and nuzzle his head into Derek's warm shoulder. He feels Derek's arms tightening, they are so warm around Stiles freezing body. "Gosh, it's cold."

"You're shivering!" Derek stated angrily.

"I know." Stiles said to Derek's shoulder.

"When will you ever stop making me worried, Stiles!?"

Stiles smiles at Derek's protectiveness. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." God, Stiles misses being hold in Derek's arms. He knows he's the one who started this no-touching thing, but he honestly misses Derek as much as Derek misses him. Maybe even more.

Derek sighs into Stiles' neck. He swims slowly to the edge of the pool, pulling Stiles who's still latching on his neck with him.

After a while, Stiles feels his back has touched the tile on the side of the pool, they had reached the edge where their feet can reach the pool base. He pulls back a bit to look at Derek. Derek is looking back at him, there's still a little bit anger in his eyes but there's also desire.

Stiles smiles, one of his hands moves to brush Derek's wet hair. "Derek, I miss you."

Derek sighs, he nuzzles Stiles flushed cheek softly with his nose without saying anything. Maybe he's afraid if he's saying a word in this moment, Stiles won't let Derek touch him again.

But Stiles tightens his hold around Derek shoulder, pressing his body to Derek. His forehead meets Derek's. "Derek.." Stiles whispers.

Derek's breath is shaking. He curls his arms around Stiles' waist. His Great Wall of China of self control has started to crumble.

Stiles grasping Derek's hair and shoulder desperately, "Derek.. Don't you miss my touch..?" Stiles licks his lips wet, "my lips..?" he stretches back his head, "my neck..?"

Derek groans. He's breathing heavily, obviously fighting the urge to give in. Stiles is not even finished yet.

He whispers softly to Derek's mouth. "Derek.. Don't you want me..?" his hot breath lingers on Derek's bottom lip, "don't you need me..?" he brushes his crotch on Derek's bulge, "don't you want to bury yourself..inside me..?"

Derek growls, "fuck!" and he's losing it.

Derek slams his lips on Stiles'. It is hunger, anger, and desperation colliding into one kiss. Tongues battling, teeth clashing, lips bruising, hands grasping skin.

"Stop asking stupid questions." Derek said breathlessly when they break apart.

"Of course I miss you." Derek kisses Stiles' flushed cheek.

"I obviously want you." He bites Stiles' pulse point.

"And I desperately need you." He bites harder on the same spot his claiming bite was, making a new one.

"And Stiles you have no idea how bad I want to make love to you..." Derek speaks while kissing every skin of Stiles that he can reach with his lips. His hands sneak into Stiles' swimming trunk, grabbing Stiles' buttcheeks. Stiles is gasping breathlessly, his breath fogs into the cold air. Derek keeps talking dirty, "... to touch you where no one ever has.. to hear you let out many different sexy voices.. to make you scream my name in pleasure when I knot you.. to fill you with my cum so full that it leaks out of you.. And how I wanna do it again.. and again.. and again.. Stiles, I will fuck you until you pass out in my arms.." Derek said sexily to Stiles' skin.

Stiles moans at the offer. "Do it, Derek.. Break me apart.. Make me forget my own name.."

"Fuck, Stiles—"

"Derek.."

"Not here." Derek said.

"Take me with you.." Stiles begged.

"Tomorrow."

"No, Derek—"

"I want to take you somewhere special tomorrow night."

"Just take me tonight.."

"I didn't prepare the place yet."

"I don't care."

"I do. You deserve the best."

"Derek.."

"I promise it'll be worth it. Will you wait for me?"

"It's real, right? Promise me you're not teasing me this time. Don't break my heart, Derek."

"I promise. Tomorrow will be our night." Derek kisses Stiles passionately.

"Ok but you're not sleeping in my bed tonight." Stiles said between kisses.

Derek breaks the kiss abruptly. "What!? Why!?"

"Ssshh.. Calm down, I just want you to miss me so much that you dream about fucking me. And tomorrow night, show me how much you miss me."

"Actually that sounds great." Derek admits. He kisses Stiles again.

"Yeah..?" Stiles teased.

"You won't be able to move at all when I'm done with you."

Stiles groans. "Mmm.. Prove it. Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night." Derek seals the deal with a deep kiss, but Stiles breaks the kiss and smirks at Derek's confused face.

"Then stop kissing me and get your naughty hands off my ass, Romeo, the rule is on again. No sex, no touch." Stiles lets go of Derek and wiggle his way out of the pool, leaving Derek gobsmacked.

"Stiles!"

* * *

Stiles winks at his mate who's pouting from the water.

Stiles can barely concentrate on school the next day. He's both excited and nervous about the coming evening. His nerve affects the other pack members.

"Dude, what's up with you? Stop wiggling, you make me nervous." Scott pokes him in the middle of a class.

"Tonight is the night, Scott." Stiles whispers.

"What night? Supernatural night?"

"What? Dude, that was last night. No, tonight is the night." Stiles whispers a little bit louder.

"What night?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. _**"I'm having sex with my boyfriend!"**_

Every eyes in the room turn to Stiles, including the sociology teacher.

"Thank you for informing us about your sexual life, Mr. Stilinski. Maybe you can explain how that related to our subject?" The teacher asked. The other classmates snickers and giggles.

"Well.." Stiles clears his throat, "that's a—uh—social interaction between two human beings? Or more, I don't judge if you—I mean—"

"Silence, Mr. Stilinski."

"I'm closing my mouth." Stiles literally puts his hand on his mouth. He looks at Scott pointedly. Scott just gestures 'sorry' with a puppy dog eyes. Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs.

The girls ofcourse were very excited when Stiles told them, squealing like crazy and shaking Stiles' body like a puppet. "OH MY GOD! You have to give us the details afterwards! Promise us! You promise, Stiles!? Please, please, please, pretty please with cherry on top, PLEASE."

Danny was calmer, just saying 'congrats' and giving small advice here and there. "Don't try too hard, Stiles, as long as you're clean and smell nice. And just be yourself, ok? Derek loves you."

He does. Derek loves him. And Stiles loves Derek. Stiles smiles, he is ready.

Stiles told his father that tonight he'd be spending the night at Scott's house to do the excessive amount of lab papers that would possibly take them all night, and straight to school together the next day. Stiles didn't even feel bad for lying, he was blinded by the desire to be with his mate.

Derek is waiting for him on the porch when he parks his jeep on the Hale's front yard. Stiles may or may not run to Derek and just throw himself in Derek's arms.

Derek catches him. "Hey, slow down, what are you rushing for?"

Stiles pecks Derek's lips hard and says, "You, Silly. Now take me away from here."

"Does this mean I'm allowed to touch you again?" Derek asked.

Stiles chuckles. "I just kissed you, didn't I?"

Derek smiles and leans in to kiss his mate tenderly. "Good. I hate that rule."

"I know you do." Stiles smiles back.

"C'mon." He takes Stiles' hand and leads him to enter the woods.

"We're going there on foot?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, the place is in the woods. Watch your step, Stiles."

Stiles happily walks behind Derek, letting his mate lead him without complain. His chatter echoes throughout the woods, talking about everything his eyes catch on their little adventure. Derek just listens mostly in amusement, sometimes sharing his comments. He holds Stiles' hand, guiding his mate to the safe path. Time passes by but they don't seem to notice, carried away by each other's company.

In the middle of their walk, Derek suddenly stops.

"Derek, why are stopping? Are we there yet?"

Derek doesn't answer. Instead, he sniffs around them and his body gets tensed. Stiles doesn't understand what's going on.

"Der?"

Derek pulls Stiles closer to him. "Stiles, I need you to run." He whispers to Stiles.

"What?"

"Find somewhere to hide and wait for me there. I'll find you. Go." He pushes Stiles to go.

"Derek, wait, what the hell is going on?"

Derek glares at one way and Stiles follows his gaze. There, Stiles finally sees what Derek's senses catched. There are two huge shadows in the dark.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles whispers into the night.

The shadows get closer and closer until Stiles can see what they are. They are werewolves, fully wolfed out. And they are huge, as bulky as the Big Show.

Derek growls, starting to wolf out as well.

"WHERE'S YOUR ALPHA? WE WARNED YOU TO STAY AWAY!" Derek roars at them.

Stiles groans. He should have killed that Tony guy. What a cockblocker.

"We come to get him." One of the giant guys snarls.

"HE'S MINE!" Derek roars.

"Then we just have to kill you first." One of the giant guys snarls and they both run toward Derek and Stiles.

"Derek!"

"Don't worry, I can beat them, just go!" Derek pushes Stiles to leave and he runs to attack the giant werewolves, turning into his Alpha form right when they collide.

Dammit. Why in time like this, Stiles didn't think to bring his gun. Oh yes, right, because he came here to have sex, not to get into war!

Derek is fighting with two werewolves who are bigger than him.

'Thank God, he has an Alpha's power.' Stiles gulps in worry.

He watches as his mate scratch and bite. Stiles can't leave him, he has to do something. One of the werewolves gets out of the brawling and runs towards Stiles, but Derek tackles him first.

"STILES! GO!" Shit. Ok, maybe his presence disturbs Derek's concentration instead.

Stiles runs to the deep forests to find a spot to hide. He keeps running for a couple of minutes before stopping and leaning behind a tree. He takes a deep breath to calm himself but instead gasps in surprise when somebody drops just right in front of him.

"Hello, Stiles.." Tony grins devilishly.

"You! I tought you had left!" Stiles snarks to the werewolf.

"I had.. But I came back. I can't leave without what I came for, now can I..?" Tony leans in and sniffs at Stiles' neck.

"Mmm.. Your scent is so...intoxicating."

Stiles turn away his head further from the werewolf's face. "Get off me."

Tony just smirks and nips Stiles' ear. "What if I don't want to..?"

"I said get off me, you creep!" Stiles knees him on the crotch. Tony grunts in pain and falls onto the ground. Stiles uses the opportunity to run as fast as he can. But Tony has the Alpha's speed. It just needs few minutes before he tackles Stiles onto the forest floor.

"I told you I always get what I want!" He sits between Stiles' stomach, trapping Stiles on his back on the ground.

"Stop it!" He snarls. But Stiles is a fighter, he keeps punching anything within his hands' reach.

"Get off—Argh!" Tony slaps his cheek so hard that his ears start buzzing. His cheek stings and flushes red instantly from the harsh contact.

"I told you I always get what I want.. You will be my mate, Stiles."

Tony rips Stiles' shirt with his elongated claws, baring Stiles' front. When Tony sees Stiles necklace, he roughly pulls it apart and throws what's left of it afar.

"NO! I'll kill you! That's from my mate!"

Tony slaps Stiles again on the other cheek. This time, it scratched, leaving a scar that bleeds a little. Stiles' head gets dizzy from the impact.

"HE IS NOT YOUR MATE! I AM!" Tony roars angrily.

Stiles refuses to show fear. He turns his head weakly to look at Tony's red eyes.

"Derek would never hurt me like you just did. You would never deserve me like he does."

Tony just laughs creepily. "Oh I will.. after I knot you." He leans down and licks Stiles' pulse point sloppily.

"No! Don't touch me, you furry pervert!" Stiles punches the Alpha wildly again but then Tony catches his wrists and holds them on the ground, while his mouth and tongue devour Stiles' neck hungrily.

"Mmm.. Why should I stop? You taste so delicious, Stiles.." He sucks the spot below Stiles' ear.

Ok, Stiles is really freaking out now.

"NO! STOP! GET OFF ME! DEREK—!" Stiles calls for his mate.

His mate answers his call. Derek shows up and roars furiously. He runs to his mate fully wolfed out and attacks the surprised Alpha. He grabs Tony off of Stiles and throws him to the nearest tree.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD, I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Derek roars. His body is shaking in anger. There is blood stain in his tethered clothes, obviously from his fight with the giant werewolf twins which apparently he won.

"I'M GOING TO OWN HIM!" Tony roars back, starting to shift into his wolf form.

"HE'S MINE. IF YOU WANT HIM, CHALLENGE ME LIKE A TRUE ALPHA, YOU COWARD!" Derek goes feral. Both Alphas run for their fight as they start to shift. When they collide, both are in their Alpha form.

Stiles sits up to see his mate and his attacker scratch, hit, lunge, and bite each other. Derek had spent his energy to battle with two huge werewolves earlier, maybe Stiles can bait Tony's attention to help Derek win. But if this is a challenge fight, Stiles is not sure if he's allowed to interfere.

The two Alphas wrestle dangerously, this is a fight to death. Tony claws Derek's stomach. Derek's claws back on his enemy's face. Then Tony snarls and bites Derek's shoulder. Derek roars in pain, Stiles gasps in fear for his mate. But Derek endures the pain and he grabs Tony's throat. He presses his claws in, making Tony instinctly release himself from Derek to grab Derek's hand that's choking him. Derek then slams his enemy to the ground and he shoves his free claws into the other Alpha's furry chest. Tony roars in pain as Derek grabs his heart with his claws and pulls it out of his chest, silencing the other Alpha forever.

Derek raises his competitor's heart to the night sky and roars gloriously. Stiles knows this, this is an Alpha showing his dominance. That he wins a battle. That he is an Alpha that you'd better not mess with. Derek turns his head to Stiles and stares at him with his blood-red eyes. Then he howls into the night. Something in Stiles pulls him toward Derek. He has witnessed Derek's dominance over the other male.

'Oh my God, Derek is super hot.' Stiles mentally groans. He wants Derek to claim him, to knot him, to mate him inside and out. And he wants it now.

 _'Seriously, why am I suddenly aroused?'_

Derek is still in his Alpha form. He throws away the unbeating lifeless organ and makes his way to Stiles.

"Derek.." Stiles lifts up his hands, calling for his mate to come to him. Derek nuzzles Stiles' neck and purrs softly into Stiles ears. Stiles hugs the big black werewolf and buries his face into his furry neck.

"Yeah I'm okay now.. But that asshole broke my necklace." Stiles said. Derek nudge Stiles' temple and growls lowly.

"But I like that necklace!" Stiles whined. Derek huffs a hot breath and pulls away to lick Stiles' bruised cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Stiles bats Derek's muzzle but Derek snarls at him and resumes his licking.

"Derek, it stings.." Stiles complained but let his mate lick his cheeks anyway. Derek licks the blood clean and his saliva closes Stiles' scar, but not healing the bruises though. The sight of purple marks on his mate's beautiful face rises up Derek's anger again. He growls to Stiles' bruised skin.

"Hey, it's okay.. It'll heal." Stiles said to calm Derek down. He runs his finger through Derek's fur to check any injury. The scratches on Derek's stomach already healed.

"Derek, are you hurt anywhere? Let me see your shoulder." Derek just shakes his big head and nuzzles Stiles' jaw before standing up and lifting Stiles up to his shoulder that's not bitten.

"Hey—Derek! Nooo, put me down! I can walk!" Stiles complained but Derek keeps walking in his Alpha form with Stiles on his shoulder. After a while, Stiles has given up complaining and just lets Derek carry him like a damsel in distress.

Derek finally stops on the edge of a small lake. There's a hill in one side, covered in bushes and woodbines. Stiles never saw this lake before. He guesses the pack never wanders to this area.

"Wow.. What is this place? It's beautiful.."

Derek moves again, heading towards the hill. Surprisingly, there's a cave underneath it, hidden by the thick woodbines. Derek takes Stiles into the cave, Stiles looks around him but it's too dark in the cave. Derek puts Stiles down to some soft surface. Stiles pats the ground where he sits, it's...fluffy?

Suddenly there's a light. Stiles narrows his eyes to see that the light comes from a candle. And then there's more being lit. Now Stiles can see that Derek is the one who lit the candles. And Derek has changed back into his human form. And he's naked. ** _Naked_**. Holy—

'Ok, Stiles, calm down. Don't act like a virgin, just—just look anywhere else.'

He looks around the cave. It's about twice the size of his room and the temperature in the cave is warm and comfy. The soft surface where Stiles sits apparently is a pile of bed covers, pillows, and a wide soft blanket on top. There's a big backpack beside the pile. Stiles peeks inside.

'Clothes, mineral water, snacks,...oh my God is that lube bottle?'

Stiles looks around him again, and at the pile where he sits on, and then at Derek who's just finished lighting the last candle.

'This is not a cave.. This is a den!'

Stiles grins in awe, this is more than what he'd have ever expected. He is totally an overly spoiled mate. Derek never does anything halfway for him. Said man kneels in front of Stiles and helps Stiles taking off his tethered shirt.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Derek asked. He softly caresses Stiles' bruised cheek. Stiles shakes his head. "No.."

Derek kisses Stiles' forehead. "You reek of him." Derek growls lowly.

"I know. I hate it." Stiles hugs Derek' shoulder and hides his face in Derek's neck.

"But you'll only reek of me by tomorrow." Derek promised to Stiles.

"Mmm.. That's more like it." Stiles pulls away and smiles to Derek. "How about you? Are you hurt? You're the one who just brawled with three werewolves in the same night."

Derek just shrugs. "I'll heal."

Stiles sighs and brushes Derek's hair lovingly. "At least let me clean you, ok?"

Derek smirks playfully at that. "Actually, I have a gameplan related to that."

Stiles looks at Derek in question. "Gameplan?"

Derek kisses Stiles' jaw softly before saying, "I'm gonna get into the lake to clean myself. If you really want to help, you are welcomed to join me..." Derek whispers suggestively, "...but you have to follow the dresscode."

"What dresscode..?" Stiles whispers back.

"You're not allowed to wear anything." Oh God.

Stiles blushes furiously at the 'invitation'. Derek stands up, to start walking to the lake. "I'll be waiting, Snowball." With that, he's out of the den.

Stiles has stripped his pants and boxers. All he got to do is step out of the den and face Derek, showing his mate all of him.

'Ok, Stiles, this is it. Be a man, get out there, and rock your mate's world.' He takes a deep breath and nervously takes his first step out of the den.

Derek has been waiting in the lake for his mate. The water's level is by his shoulder. His eyes immediately catch Stiles when Stiles is finally coming out of the den he made for him. His mate walks shyly to the edge, covering his chest and crotch with his hands. His face blushes furiously, he won't meet Derek's eyes.

Derek doesn't understand what his mate is ashamed about. In Derek's eyes, Stiles is perfect. Too perfect, standing there with his pale skin shining under the moonlight, his rosy cheeks, his inviting lips, those moles scattered on his skin, Derek's claiming bite on his shoulder. Tonight, Derek will make Stiles realize how special he is, and how Derek treasures him. He moves to the edge and offer his hand to Stiles.

"Come, my beautiful mate.." Derek smiles tenderly.

Stiles walks to the waters edge and takes Derek's hand, then he goes into the lake. Stiles' body is shaken from the sudden encounter with the cold water. Derek seems to know it because he pulls Stiles right into his arms. Stiles is nervous, but he is happy as well with Derek's closeness.

"Hey.." Stiles smiles shyly.

"You okay? Is the water too cold?" Derek asked.

Stiles shakes his head and grins. "No, this is wonderful, Derek."

Derek sighs in relief and they swim further from the edge. Few minutes later, Stiles' body has adapted with the water temperature and he starts enjoying their swim. They splash and chase each other in the water, their laughs and voices echo through the woods around them.

"Catch me if you can!" Stiles teased, splashing water at Derek before swimming away. He laughs, peeking behind him, confused when he doesn't see Derek anywhere.

"Grumpy?" Stiles calls. No answers. "Grumpy, you're not drowning, are you?" He looks around him.

Suddenly Derek emerges to the surface in front of him and catches him in his arms. "Got ya!" He snarls.

Stiles squeals in surprise. "Agh! No! Help! A lake monster got me!"

He laughs and wiggles crazily when Derek tickles him. "Derek, stop! Ok, you win! I surrender!"

Derek laughs freely, and God, Stiles loves how it sounds. Derek stops his tickling and tightens his arms around Stiles' waist. Stiles curls his arms around Derek's neck and kisses his forehead passionately. When he pulls away, soulful green eyes greet him. Stiles smiles lovingly at his mate. The desire tingles in Stiles again. He leans in and whispers to Derek's lips.

"I want you to know that seeing you fight earlier turned me on so bad.." Stiles kisses his mate, "don't you know that you look extremely hot, showing your dominance like that.." He kisses him again. "And to think that I'm gonna give myself to, and let the strongest Alpha break me apart.. God, that's arousing me like crazy.."

Derek purrs softly at his mate. "Stiles.. My mate.. Mine.." He kisses Stiles back.

"Yours.. All of me, Derek.." Stiles whispers.

Derek then deepens his kiss, tightening his hold around Stiles' body possessively. Stiles' brain instantly melts into goo, surrendering himself completely under Derek's dominance. Stiles loves it. He longs for it.

The lake becomes quiet, only the sounds of their clashing lips and Stiles' shameless moans can be heard. "Der—aahh.. Der.. I want you.." He whispered.

"I need you inside me.." Stiles begs breathlessly. Derek purrs at Stiles' plea, he takes both of them to the edge. When they reach the edge of the lake, Derek lifts his mate in his arms and carries him out of the lake bridal style. Stiles just locks his arms around Derek's neck as Derek carries him into their den, moaning in wants and desperate need.

* * *

Stiles blinks his eyes open in the morning feeling arms tightly grip around his body. His ass is sore as hell and he can barely move any part of his body. But Stiles is smiling, because finally now he's officially Derek Hale's mate.

And said man is nuzzling his cheek lazily, waking him up. "Stiles.."

"Derek, can you help me turn around? I want to face you but I can't move my body yet and you know that it's your fault, right?" Stiles said sleepily.

He hears Derek huffs a laugh and turns Stiles around in his arms.

"Morning." Derek smugly grins.

Stiles smiles. "Morning. What's with the smug face?"

"You passed out last night." Derek smugly pointed out.

Stiles laughs softly. "Thank you, Mr. Obvious, where do I have to put the gold star sticker?"

Derek chuckles and kisses Stiles softly. "I would love to have another round but you have to go to school."

"Yeah.. School is such a cockblocker." Stiles sighs.

They kiss again, slow and passionately, taking their time on each other.

"Happy birthday, Stiles." Derek whispers.

"Funny. I just woke up and it's already the best birthday ever." Stiles smiles at his mate. "Derek, last night was perfect for me, thank you." He whispers.

Derek smiles back. He absently caresses Stiles' back with his fingers. "It was perfect for me too." He kisses Stiles' forehead. "You're perfect, Stiles."

Stiles nuzzles into Derek's bare chest and whines. "I don't want to leave."

Derek sighs and hugs his mate. "I know. But we can come back anytime."

"Really!? This will be like, our secret lair!?" Stiles asked with a tinge of hope in his voice.

Derek chuckles. "If you say so."

"Awesome!" Stiles grins.

Derek can't help but kiss his adorable mate again. This time hard and mind-blowing.

"I have to see to your Dad." Derek said when he breaks the kiss.

Stiles pulls back to see Derek's face. "My dad? For what?" He said breathlessly.

"To talk, mostly." Derek answered.

Stiles raises his eyebrows. "About..?"

"Everything." Derek said.

"Everything?" Stiles wonders if Derek will share his 'furry' secret.

"Everything." Derek ensured his mate.

Then green eyes looks deeply into bambi brown eyes. "And about how I want and need you everyday for the rest of my life."

Brown eyes widen in anticipation. "Derek..?"

Green eyes lock his gaze, there isn't even a single doubt in them.

"Marry me, Stiles."

* * *

I got something good coming after this trust me! ;)

May or may not have to do with pregnancy...

Please favorite, follow, and review so I know if you're enjoying this mini-series.

 _Kik: TheWarriorCatChick2_

 _Until then, stay a sourwolf! ~AlphaHook_


	5. The Symptoms

The sound of Camaro grumbles before it goes silent as the car stops in front of Sheriff Stilinski's driveway. As the owner walks to the house, the front door is opened and a young man with pale skin and brown hair runs through it. He throws himself into the man's arms and kisses him on the lips.

"How was your trip?" The younger man asked excitedly as the older man sets him down.

The older man shrugs. "Nothing special."

"And the business?" The younger man runs his fingers through the older man's hair.

"The demand in the yogurt section is increasing. Yogurt based smoothies and ice cream are popular nowadays." The older man answered.

The younger man smiles and kisses the older man sweetly again. "Wonderful. And did you miss your mate?"

The older man smirks. "Not really." But he deepens the kiss possessively, making the younger man grin into their kiss. "Then you, Mister, are one big fat furry liar."

Two months ago, Derek Hale proposed his mate, Stiles Stilinski, after their first night in their secret den. Stiles was practically stunned by the big yes or no question for ten minutes or so, causing his mate to tense nervously, thinking that Stiles would say no. But then Stiles grinned like a happy idiot as he said yes and how sorry he was that the grumpy werewolf would have to be stuck with him for eternity. But said werewolf just shot his sun-blinding smile and tightened his arms around his mate, pressing the smaller body into him as he crushed his mate's lips with his. They made sweet love again that morning, slow and passionate as the sound of birds chirping filled the forest outside their love den. Stiles was late for school that day and had to sort the books in the school's library as the punishment but he did it happily because it was worth every single moment.

They decided to do the things slowly about telling Stiles' dad. Stiles just told his father immediately that he and Derek are in love and in a serious relationship, but holding back the marriage stuff and the 'furry' little information until now. Stiles' dad demanded to get to know Derek more if his son is getting 'serious' with the guy. So, Derek spent a lot of time in Stilinski house these past two months, making his way onto the Sheriff's good side. They watched a lot of games together, even went fishing together twice. The Sheriff's trust in Derek grew over time, he let Stiles and Derek go out on dates every Saturday night yet stopped warning them about curfew. Derek still snuck into his mate's bedroom every night to make love and stay the night but of course the Sheriff didn't know that, well until two weeks ago...

Stiles and Derek were having a big fight after Derek banned Stiles from his SAT prep study group because he was jealous of one of Stiles' study partners, who was apparently attracted to Stiles and started to put not-so-secret messages on Stiles' notebook. Stiles stubbornly defended his study group, stating that he just ignored the puppy crush anyway, and called Derek a 'possessive asshole'. The big fight, where jealousy and frustration collided, led into extremely rough yet mind-blowing angry sex that lasted all night long. Stiles' bedroom was a complete mess and even Derek lost his sharp senses and reflects in the morning. The Sheriff caught him sprawled on top of Stiles' limp body on the broken bed, where both were naked and reeked of sweat and cum.

Stiles never wanted to have that kind of long and awkward conversation with his father ever again in his life. The fact that Derek abruptly admitted that he and Stiles never used condoms when the Sheriff asked him about protection ('really, Der, really!?') didn't help Stiles at all, he was defenseless under his dad's wrath. Thank God Stiles was no longer underage, so his dad couldn't arrest his boyfriend. But Derek looked guilty, apologizing to Stiles' dad for his irresponsible manner. The Sheriff demanded no more sneaking in or out, if Derek wants to stay the night, he has to go through the freaking front door like a normal civilized boyfriend.

Derek predicatively listened to Stiles' dad like a good noble man that he is and used condoms, which Stiles loathed and complained about. Seriously, Derek would never understand how addicted Stiles is with the sensation of Derek's fill flooding him inside. There are no words to express how amazing it feels. But Derek argued about how Stiles' dad was being reasonable-and-yada-yada-yada so Stiles kept stealing and hiding the condoms that Derek bought.

After a week of hide and seek with the condoms, Derek eventually gave up trying to use condom for the safety of his human mate who obviously hated them and wasn't afraid to show it. He is a werewolf anyway, what disease could he possibly have? Derek needs to relax. Besides, it's not like Stiles can get pregnant. Right? His dad doesn't need to know.

The Sheriff has invited Derek to come for dinner after his business trip to Hale's milk processing industry in the next town. Derek and Stiles decided that tonight is the night. Derek will ask for Stiles' hand in marriage to Stiles' dad and tell him his 'furry' secret. Stiles is both nervous and excited. He drags his mate inside and sees his dad already waiting on the dinner table.

"Derek! Finally! I'm starving, the smell of Stiles' roast chicken is mouth-watering."

Derek smiles politely. "Evening, Sir. Sorry, I'm a bit late, the last meeting took longer than I predicted."

Derek and the Sheriff chatted freely about the business as Stiles smoothly set the dishes on the the table and sits down next to his mate. He smiles as he listens to his mate and his dad eventually steers the conversation into fishing stuff, again. They try to convince Stiles that mango essence is better than vanilla to use as fishing bait mix as they chomp down their food heartily. This feels so natural and easy. His dad looks happy and Derek laughs more times than Stiles could ever remember. Stiles' inside gets warm just from the view.

"Sir, I need to talk to you about something important." Derek starts as they lounge on the living room couches and enjoy Stiles' signature dessert, honey apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top.

The Sheriff shoves his last bite and wipes his mouth with the napkin. "Sure."

Derek clears his throat. "I want you to know that you have raised a wonderful son..." Derek's gaze turns gloomy yet he smiles, "...and I don't know where life would've taken me if I didn't see him trespassing my property with Scott a few years ago. I was still drowning in anger, letting myself be trapped in misery. I was so sure that it'd be only me for the rest of my life.. And suddenly, this teenager came into the picture with his loyalty, bravery, and witty attitude. God, he annoyed the hell out of me." Derek laughs softly to himself.

The room goes silent as Derek pours his heart out, something that he would loath to do if he'd been asked to years ago. But he'd changed. Stiles changed him in a lot of wonderful ways.

"But the funny thing is, I couldn't ignore him. He was everywhere, sticking his nose into everybody's business and he just never gave up even when I pushed him away. I didn't even realize when or how it affected me.. But before i knew it, he unconsciously pulled me out of the darkness. He... Sir, your son saved me." Derek said softly as he looks tenderly at Stiles.

Stiles' eyes are tearing up at his mate's words, he doesn't know what the hell is happening to him, cursing himself for being so emotional. He mouths 'I love you' to his mate. Derek just smiles and takes Stiles' hand in his, Stiles instantly squeezes the hand.

"And now that he's with me, loving me with all my weaknesses, chasing away the darkness in me.. I found my own sunshine. And I can't imagine a day without him. I.. I love him.. with everything I am."

Shit, Stiles is crying now. 'Jeez-us, man up, Stilinski!' He mentally cursed.

The Sheriff looks stunned as well, then he looks at Stiles' way. "Jeez-us, Son, where did you get your love potion?"

"Dad! Don't ruin the moment! Seriously, please!" Stiles whined as he wipes his tears roughly with his hand.

The Sheriff shrugs and smiles teasingly at Derek. "That's quite grand confession, young man. I bet he has your soul in his fingers, doesn't he?" He lifts his espresso cup to his mouth to sip.

Derek lifts Stiles' hand and kisses it while staring at Stiles deeply. "He does." He whispered. Stiles' breath is caught in his throat, he is overwhelmed by the adoration he gets from Derek. Derek then turns his gaze at the Sheriff and speaks with a serious expression. "That's why I hope you would give me your blessing to marry him."

The Sheriff chokes on his espresso and coughs loudly. Stiles winces. "Dad, you okay?"

His dad just waves his hand and nods. He then clears his throat and looks at Derek, his expression shifts. The Sheriff puts on his 'now-I'm-wearing-my-protective-father-attitude-because-we're-having-this-conversation' face.

'Oh God.' Stiles gulps nervously, but calming down as he feels Derek's hand tightening on his.

"You've only been dating him for three months." Sheriff started.

"I've secretly loved him for almost two years." Derek admitted, it leaves Stiles blushing furiously.

"You do realize that Stiles hasn't even graduating high school yet, right?" The Sheriff pushed.

"I don't mind waiting for him graduating first. I know he will graduate in three months." Derek answered clearly, using his business tone.

"What about college? I'm saving for him and he's a brilliant kid."

"He can pursue his education however he likes, I will support his decision. He has worked really hard for his SAT."

"I still think he's too young."

"And yet he's been through a lot of things that people older than him never will."

"Why in a rush?"

"I want him to be mine legally, even though practically beneath the surface he's already mine." Derek claimed possessively.

The Sheriff frowns. "What do you mean by that statement? He's still under my roof."

"He and I, we developed an unbreakable bond."

"Could you elaborate?"

"It has something to do with who I am, that you didn't know yet, but I'm telling you now."

The Sheriff just eyes him suspiciously. Derek's eyes flash red.

"Oh my God!" The Sheriff stands up abruptly and steps back. "Stiles, did you see that!? His eyes are changing color!"

"Dad, calm down, it's okay." Stiles stands up as well and gestures at his dad to sit back. "Dad, please.. Just—sit back down, and let us explain everything to you."

Sheriff hesitatingly sit back down on the couch. Stiles looks at the scowling face of his mate and squeezes his mate's hand. When Derek looks back at him, Stiles smiles encouragingly. 'Whatever his reaction is, I'll stand by you.'

Derek squeezes his mate's hand back and nods once. He then turn his gaze to the Sheriff. His eyes flashing red again as he says, "I'm a werewolf."

Derek told Stiles' dad literally everything. About his family's legacy, his pack members, the hunters, and what happened these last few years. The Sheriff was shocked at first but he regained his composure eventually, Derek's calmness made it easier.

"So your family protected this town all along, and now it's on you."

"Yes."

"You're an Alpha, which means you are a leader of a group of werewolves?"

"Yes."

"And Stiles' close friends are your werewolves?"

"Yes."

"Including Scott?"

"He's my second in command beta."

"And I believe you said before that all of you don't blindly kill people like the werewolves in movies?"

"I would appreciate if you don't think of my pack that way."

"Huh. Good to know. So, what is my son to you again?"

"He's my mate, his role is very important in my pack. And we already bonded."

"When?"

"On his birthday."

"Aha! I knew you were lying when you said you'd spend the night at Scott's" The Sheriff pointed accusingly as his son. Stiles blushes as he mutters 'sorry Dad'.

"Now everything makes sense, so when my son came home hiding bruises and scars on his body all these time, he got them because he was helping you?"

Derek flinches at the accusation.

"Dad, Derek did all he could to protect me. But sometimes life just sucks." Stiles tried to explain, but it doesn't seem to budge his dad.

"If my son marries you, doesn't it mean he'll be dragged into this monstrous chain of events?"

"Dad..." Stiles whines but Derek stops him by tightening his hold on Stiles' hand. Derek wants Stiles' dad to understand how precious Stiles is to him.

"I told you the first time we had this kind of conversation, if I have to hand over my own life to protect Stiles, I will. You think it didn't hurt me to see Stiles got hurt? To see that I failed to protect him from harm? Your son is my mate, his sorrow is my pain. Werewolves just have one mate in our existence. Humans could never understand, if Stiles died, my life would die with him because the pain would be too much. Stiles means everything to me." Derek said as he looks sharply at the Sheriff's eyes. The Sheriff never breaks his gaze on Derek's eyes as well, searching for a bit of uncertainty and lie on his opponent but catching none.

"What if he didn't feel the same way, or wanted to end it one day, what would you do?"

Derek tenses. He looks really in pain just from the thought. "If he didn't choose me or wanted to leave me one day, I'd respect his decision. But I—I'd need to avoid him for a while, until I could—" Derek couldn't even finish the sentence.

Stiles squeezes Derek's hand to comfort him, Derek shoots him a sad smile. Stiles shakes his head. 'No, don't think that way.'

Sheriff sighs at the interaction in front of him. He then turns his gaze to his son. "You have something to say in this matter?"

Stiles opens his mouth to speak right away. "I love Derek!"

His dad rolls his eyes. "Yes I know that, Son, it's kinda obvious. I mean about the marriage and mate stuff."

Stiles nods and clears his throat. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Are you sure about that, Son?" The Sheriff pushed.

Stiles laughs softly and looks at his dad pleadingly. He smiles with teary eyes as he speaks. "Dad, you couldn't even imagine how happy he makes me. He saw me when nobody else didn't.. And the things he did for me, even though some of them drove me crazy, he—I never felt this loved before, Dad. When I'm with him, I feel alive. I love Derek so much that the thought of losing him would send me to my panic attack."

Stiles turns his head to look at Derek, who is looking back at him deeply into his soul. Stiles smiles lovingly at his mate. Derek makes a soft purr and by surprise, he hooks his arm around Stiles' shoulder and pulls Stiles in for a passionate kiss, not caring of the father watching.

"Be with me, Stiles. Forever." Derek begged and then kisses his mate again, tightening his hold.

Stiles whispers breathlessly between kisses. "Take me with you.. Anywhere, I don't care. I just want to be with you."

John Stilinski sighs in defeat and rubs his tired face with one of his hand. "Sweet God In Heaven, I didn't expect this to happen for another ten years."

Then he focuses back on the lovebirds in front of him and snaps his fingers at them. "Alright, you two, can you cut it out and go back to our censored and less awkward conversation?" But Stiles and Derek keep pressing their lips together passionately.

John clears his throat loudly. " **Ahe** -hem!"

Stiles breaks the kiss and turns to his dad, "Dad, if you interrupt our sun-burning love confession to say you don't give us your blessing, I swear to God I'm running away from home and I'm not even joking right now, Dad." Stiles threatened his dad. John Stilinski rolls his eyes in amusement and mentally swears that Stiles sounds just like his mother when she defended John in front of Stiles' grandfather.

"Save the effort, Kid, I happen to like this Hale guy."

That steals Derek's attention. "Does that mean that I—"

"After his graduation, Derek." The Sheriff warned him while lifting his cup to sip again.

He still didn't miss his son and Derek share a happy smile as the werewolf turns his way and says in a relief tone, "thank you, Sir."

The Sheriff just shrugs before he remembers something. He points a finger at Derek. "But you have obligation to make him cook steaks for me at least three times a week!"

Stiles gapes at his dad. "Seriously, Dad! Derek's been my fiance for three seconds and you already use him for your advantage!"

His dad gapes back. "I didn't hear anything wrong with my statement. You would do it for your father-in-law, wouldn't you Derek?" He pushed the subject.

Derek seems uncomfortable, not knowing how to answer. Thankfully, Stiles answers it for him.

"Yeah well I won't do it unless he sleeps with me the night before."

The Sheriff spats in disbelief. "And you're accusing me of taking advantage of him!?"

* * *

"How was your SAT?" Derek asked as he presses his mouth to Stiles'. Stiles dirty-texted him after it, saying that Derek has to do his own SAT tonight, on Stiles bed. It turns out this version of SAT stands for Sex-After-Test. So here he is now having Stiles' body trapped under him while his hands exploring the pale skin under the poor little crumpled T-shirt.

"Not as brilliant as the SAT you're doing right now. Mmmm.. Damn it werewolf, just go ahead and fuck my brains out."

Derek breaks the kiss and raises his eyebrows playfully at his mate. "You're acting extremely horny these past few weeks."

"Hormones?" Stiles said without so much thinking as he nips Derek's stubbly jaw.

Derek laughs softly. "You should stop blaming your hormones for your sexual frustation."

Stiles tugs Derek's shirt, Derek gets the idea and takes off his clothes before helping Stiles out of his. Stiles pulls his mate down on top of him again before kissing him eagerly. "I'll blame you and your godly sex appeal then."

Derek smirks and leans in to nip Stiles' pulse point. He nuzzles and sniffs along Stiles neck line.

"You smell different lately." He stated.

"Different how?" Stiles asked as he buries one of his hand in Derek's ebony hair. The other trails Derek's triskele tattoo softly.

"Sweeter." Derek licks the trail of Stiles' pulse point, making Stiles gasp from the sensation.

"Really..? Is it good or b-bad?" Stiles' voice is shaking because Derek is sucking the curve of his neck loudly, making a pop sound when he pulls away to nip Stiles' earlobe.

"You smell good.. Really good. Even more addictive than before." He asked as his nipping mouth trails down to Stiles' chest.

"Ahaaahh.." Stiles moaned as Derek teases his nipple with his tongue, biting and sucking in between.

"Aahh—I d-don't—know.." Stiles struggles with his words. How could Derek engage him in a conversation when he treats him like this? So rude.

"This amazing smell of yours really turns me on..." Derek crawls back up to kiss Stiles' flushed cheek, and then whispers teasingly, "...Ready to see how much I can score in my SAT..?"

Stiles groans in want. Derek is right, Stiles' arousal is up a few levels these past few weeks, he becomes overly sensitive toward Derek's touch and gets aroused as easily as rabbits in mating season. His length is already leaking just to hear Derek talking dirty. Stiles feels like he's going to explode. "Make love to me, Derek.." Stiles' breath is hot against Derek's lips as he whispers shakily. "Remind me who owns me.."

Derek doesn't need to be told twice.

Stiles' cheeks flush furiously as he makes embarrassing voices shamelessly into the night as he rides Derek's knot under him, his breath fogging from the cold air. Thank God his father is on duty. Derek is groaning as well and keeps whispering adoration and promises about more great sex ahead for them, into Stiles' ear, obviously loving what his mate does. And when Derek screams his name as he comes and fills Stiles full with his cum, Stiles was sure he indeed never felt this sexy before.

* * *

Stiles is woken up one morning by the feel of raising bile in his throat. He jumps out of the bed, out of Derek's warm embrace, and rushes to the bedroom. He vomits all of last nights dinner into the toilet, retching loudly. He's breathing harshly, suffering from the sudden sickness. He hears the bathroom door being opened and a moment later, a gentle hand rubs his back.

"Stiles, you okay?" Derek asked with concern in his voice, his face is still a little bit sleepy.

"I don't know, maybe I ate something bad." Stiles said before retching and vomitting again into the toilet. Derek scowls, obviously not pleased by his mate's distress. Stiles is still panting out of breath but smiling at Derek, trying to calm him down. "Hey, chill out, Grumpy. It's not a big deal, just a stomach bug or something. It'll pass."

Well, it doesn't pass. Stiles has the sickness almost every morning for two weeks now, and a few afternoons. Derek is very upset about it, witnessing Stiles' distress. He insisted to bring Stiles to a doctor, but Stiles was very stubborn, claiming that the sickness wasn't that bad. Stiles keeps blaming it on the increase of his appetite these past few months and that his body is adjusting. He promised Derek he would pick his choice of menu very carefully to reduce the sickness.

One more thing that Stiles finds strange about himself is that he was usually very picky about food, unless when it's curly fries. He still ate junk food on occasion, but he tried to maintain a healthy lifestyle in the house for his dad. But now, Stiles literally eats everything that's shoved in front of him. Stiles convinced himself it's because of the amount of sex he has every week. Sex life with Derek, as satisfying as it is, really drains out his energy. Stiles is just an ordinary human, it needs a lot of work to match the werewolf's stamina. So, it's normal to be hungry all the time, right? And Derek seems pleased by it, he said Stiles had to gain some pounds or he could accidentally break his bones while having sex. Funny guy.

"Stiles, you're getting fat." Lydia pointed out when the pack has lunch together on the canteen. Stiles is shoving spaghetti into his mouth when the words strike into him. The other laughs at Lydia's blunt statement.

Stiles gapes, bits of spaghetti falls out from his open mouth as the fork is dropped from his hold. "Lyds, that's the cruelest thing anybody ever said to me!"

It makes the others laugh even harder, Scott is hitting the table in amusement as he laughs. Traitor.

Lydia just shrugs and waves her well-manicured hand. "Well I'm just saying. If you don't watch the scale, the tuxedo you bought won't fit on you when the prom comes next week."

Stiles gulps in horror, he suddenly loses his appetite. No fucking way, he will take Derek's steaming hot ass to the prom, he has to look his best.

When Stiles arrives home, he just throws his backpack, takes off his shoes, and goes straight to the scale on the hall. No need to panic, right? Nothing's wrong in gaining one or two pounds...

'HOLY MOTHER OF—I'm gaining **14 pounds**! Fuck, I'm screwed!'

He panickingly reaches for his phone in his pocket and texts his fiance.

*will u still love me if im fat? xxx*

Stiles runs upstairs to his bedroom and takes a look at himself in the mirror. He pinches his own arm and hips, feeling the extra soft flesh. He lifts his shirt, showing his belly. Stiles realizes just now then that his belly is not as lean as it used to be. Actually, it curves to a little bump. Stiles pats his now quite fat belly in disbelief, how can he not notice about his own body changes.

His phone buzzes.

 _*Stop watching those skinny girl drama's on TV. xxx*_

Stiles makes a whiny sound at the phone screen.

 _*no im serious derek i hav fat evrywhr on my body xxx*_

Stiles needs to go on diet and some exercise before someone hotter steals his mate from him. Stiles is freaking out when the reply text comes in.

 _*You looked pretty hot to me last night. Especially when you stretched open yourself as you begged for me. xxx*_

Stiles groans, his cock twitching at the memory. Derek is just simply unbelievable. You know what, this is all Derek's fault. Maybe if Derek didn't praise him and look at him like he's the most beautiful thing all the time, Stiles would be more self-conscious.

* * *

Stiles should have known that skipping meals is the worst decision he has ever made in his life. Stiles just wanted to lose a pound or two a day. So what if he decided not to eat his breakfast and lunch? He still ate his apples. Apparently, three apples were not enough for a pack training. Stiles blacked out in the middle of his run through the woods.

Stiles wakes up on Derek's bed. He pats his head to find a patch on his temple. Huh. He must have hit his head when he passed out to the ground. He sits up to see Derek stand few feet from the bed, his hands crossed on his chest and he scowls at Stiles with anger in his red eyes. Stiles gulps nervously, he knows when he is caught guilty.

He tries to think of an excuse for his stupidity. "Well I—uhhh.."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Derek cuts him.

Stiles sighs miserably. "I want to look great in my tuxedo for prom next week, but I gained some weight.." Stiles admitted in shame.

Derek scoffs in disbelief. "So you torture yourself with an unhealthy diet and get hurt in the process, making me worried just for a stupid tuxedo!? I cannot believe you, Stiles!" Derek walks around the room in frustation, flailing his hands while he scolds his mate furiously. "You could have asked me to just buy you a new one! Besides, how many times I said you look great, huh!? I thought I told you that every night! And I do want you to gain some weight! And you know we can go to professional trainer if you still want to look even better, right!? But no, ofcourse you had to do this stupid stunt! Passing out in the middle of the woods, for God's sake!"

Stiles looks down and plays with the bedsheet as he submits under his mate's rage. He used to talk back, but he knows he's on the wrong this time. And he knows he made Derek worried sick, it is what drove Derek into his rage in the first place.

"Derek, I'm sorry." He mutters softly.

Derek huffs an angry breath. He stops walking around and makes his way to the bed. He sits in front of his mate and takes the mug that sits on the bedside table.

"Drink it." He puts the mug carefully in Stiles' hands.

Stiles looks into the mug to notice it's fulfilled with warm chocolate milk. Full-fat warm chocolate milk. "But—"

"Stiles." Derek warned his mate.

Stiles caves in, bringing the mug to his mouth and taking a sip. The warm liquid washes over Stiles' empty stomach, leaving a comfortable feeling. Stiles swallows two big gulps before laying down the mug but Derek stops him.

"All." He demanded.

"Der.." Stiles whined, but Derek is taking none of it. He keeps directing the mug to Stiles' mouth, his face is scowling in annoyance with Stiles' reluctance.

Derek sets his watchful eyes on Stiles, making sure his mate drink until the last drop. When Stiles finishes the milk, Derek takes the mug and puts it on the bedside table again. Then he leans into Stiles' personal space and nuzzles his mate's cheek with his nose.

"Don't ever pull this kind of stunt again." Derek growled softly.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's shoulder, hides his face on Derek's neck, and nods. Derek sighs and take Stiles in his arms. He lifts Stiles and carries him bridal style.

"Derek?" Stiles asked in surprise.

"I'm taking you to a doctor. I don't want to take a risk with the hit on your head."

Stiles whines again, "but I feel totally fine..."

Derek just growls in warning at his mate as he keeps walking while his mate is pouting silently in his arms.

* * *

Stiles huffs in boredom as he sits on the chair in the waiting room of the local clinic. Derek sits right next to him, reading some auto magazine.

"This is completely unnecessary." Stiles complained again for the hundred times.

Derek just calmly flips the pages. "You should have thought about that before deciding to skip meals and passing out in my watch."

Stiles huffs again in defeat. The waiting room is pretty packed, Stiles figures out he will have to wait for some time before his queue number being called.

The door bell jingles as a pregnant mom and a four-year-old enter the room. The kid has snot under his nose, so he must be the one who needs to see the doctor. Stiles watches as the mother drags her son to sit down and takes some tissue from his purse. She helps the kid cleaning his own snot and preaches him about too much ice cream. The scene wakes Stiles' memory of his own mother, it's sad but warming at the same time. Stiles smiles and leans on Derek, eyes still watching the mother and son. But then, his gaze shifts to the round belly of the lovely woman. He starts thinking what his mother possibly had been through when she carried him in her tummy.

Revelation hits Stiles like tons of brick.

The emotional breakdown.

The out-of-control arousal.

The rising appetite for food.

The morning sickness.

The freaking weight gain!

Stiles' hands automatically reach for his stomach, rubbing and feeling the small bump that Stiles thought was a fat belly.

Everybody in the room, including Derek, jump in surprise when they hear Stiles' cursing loudly.

 **"HOLYCRAP!"**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Oh no... What is possibly happened to Stiles..?

You liking this? Sorry for the making you guys wait so long for a chapter but I assure you that there will be at-least another chapter this week!

Stay a sourwolf! ~Alphahook


	6. The B Word

"Stiles, I don't understand why we have to see Deaton, I think a general doctor is more appropriate to check your wound." Derek asked as he maneuvers his camaro on its way to the animal clinic.

Stiles just curls his hands on his little 'bump' protectively, he doesn't know what to say to Derek. He recognizes the symptoms, but what if he's wrong? And more importantly, what if he's right? Stiles hopes he's right, in fact Stiles will be heartbroken if he's wrong, but what about Derek? What if Derek doesn't want this? Stiles could die from the heartache, even thinking about the possibility makes Stiles sick in the stomach. And apparently, his mate notices his distress.

"Stiles, what's wrong? Your stomach hurts..?"

One of Derek's hands moves from the steers to Stiles' stomach and rubs it soothingly, like he wants to take the pain away with it. Stiles feels heat creeping to his face, because the gesture feels so intimate. If Stiles is right, Derek is now rubbing right where their...

'No, Stiles, don't get your hopes up yet. Let the expert check on it first.'

Stiles shakes his thought away and clears his throat.

"No, I'm fine." Stiles gulps, "I just—I trust Deaton more to check on my physique, that's all."

Stiles smiles at his mate, but from Derek's concerned face, he knows his mate is not buying it. Stiles can't explain anything further, he's freaking out himself too.

"Can't you just please hurry, Derek.." He pleaded.

Derek moves his hand from Stiles' stomach to cup Stiles' cheek, caressing it softly.

"Hang on, Baby, we're almost there."

'And of course he chose THIS moment to use THAT nickname for the first time.'

Stiles mentally groans. Derek always knows how to make him die internally.

* * *

Stiles sits on the examination table as Deaton washes his hand on preparation.

"You came here just to check that small scar on your head?" Deaton asked.

Stiles squirms nervously on the table, he doesn't know where to begin. Deaton turns his gaze to Derek who's standing few feet from the examination table with his hands crossed on his chest, eyes never leaving Stiles.

"And you dropped him here yourself? He must be your favorite in the pack."

Derek just spares Deaton a glimpse before focuses his eyes back on his mate.

"Stiles is my mate." He said like it's the simplest fact in the world.

Deaton goes 'ah' like it is a simple little fact and starts his examination of Stiles.

"So, Stiles, can you tilt your head up to the light while I open the patch?" Deaton's waiting.

"Uh.. Actually, that's not why I came here." Stiles started.

"It's not?" Derek was the one who responsed, his eyebrows frown with worry. "Stiles..?"

Stiles shoots a little smile at his mate."It's ok, Derek, I just need to check on something."

Stiles turns to Deaton. "Well, I have these symptoms. And-uh.. I know where these symptoms lead to.. But the thing is, I didn't know this could happen to...me, I mean, even if it could, I never heard about this case before. So, I need you to do, I don't know, a test or something.. On me. Or whatever. I don't know the procedure of this stuff."

Deaton hums. "Ok. Can you tell me what symptoms that you were talking about? And details, please. Just tell me everything, don't leave anything behind." Deaton said.

Stiles nods in understanding. He takes a deep breath and start explaining. "Well, first of all, I get so emotional over everything, actually I feel like I'm turning into some troubled chick on a bad tv drama. And I'm hungry all the time, I even ate six cheeseburgers at dinner once. Not to mention that I'm also as horny as rabbits in mating season, no this is serious, I'm not trying to be funny here." Stiles explained when everyone in the room look at him like he grows second head. "These have happened for two months! Then, nearly a month ago, I started having morning sickness, vomiting and stuff. And few days ago, I found out that I—uh—I gained fourteen pounds. So I checked myself out in the mirror.. And I..noticed that there's a bump in my belly. I just want to know if it's fat...or something else."

Stiles looks at Deaton meaningly, while Deaton's face turns serious and thinking hard.

"Stiles, please take off your shirt and lie down." The veterinarian demanded.

Stiles does what he was asked to. Deaton wears the stethoscope on his ears and touches few spots on Stiles' 'bump' with it, listening carefully. After a few moment, Deaton looks awed.

"It does exist.. I thought it's just a myth.." He whispers to himself.

Derek tenses. "What? Deaton, tell me. What happened to Stiles? Is he okay!?"

Deaton looks over his shoulder to Derek, "does Stiles smell different to you lately, Derek?"

Derek looks confused. "Actually, yes. Why?"

"Is it comforting or disturbing?"

 **"What?"**

"Derek, is it comforting or disturbing?" Deaton pressed.

Derek frowns. "Comforting, actually. Dammit Deaton, what the hell are you implying exactly?"

Deaton is not answering, he keeps listening to Stiles' belly with his stethoscope. Meanwhile, Stiles is getting more nervous from watching Deaton's reaction.

"Deaton, do I need to have some test or something?"

Deaton shakes his head once.

"Not necessary."

Stiles can't breathe from hearing the vet's answer. It seems like all his hope is shattered into dust, he feels tears pricking in his eyes. "T-This is j-just a big bunch fat..?" Stiles' voice breaks.

Suddenly Derek is next to the examination table, taking Stiles' hand and brushing Stiles' hair soothingly, obviously sensing that his mate is upset.

 **"Deaton."** He growled in warning.

Deaton finally puts away his stethoscope from Stiles' belly and pays attention to the pair in front of him.

"No, Stiles. We don't need any test to get the answer that I believe what you're looking for. I already hear it from my stethoscope, Stiles." Deaton said calmly.

Stiles doesn't get what Deaton's trying to say. "What do you mean? What did you hear?"

"A heartbeat, Stiles. There's a sound of faint heartbeat inside your stomach." Deaton explained, he then looks at Derek's gobsmacked face and smiles merrily.

"Congratulation, Alpha Hale, you're having a pup!"

Stiles' heart bursts in happiness. Tears are leaking from his eyes as he grins brightly from the news. Oh fuck, he's having an emotional breakdown again. But it's ok, it's from the pregnancy, Stiles will accept anything willingly. He's carrying Derek's baby. Derek, the man he loves. He looks at his mate, wanting to see his reaction. Derek freezes in his spot, staring blankly at Deaton.

"Derek..?" Stiles whispered his mate's name with a shaky voice, he's scared of Derek's expression.

Derek doesn't react to Stiles' call. He keeps staring at Deaton. "What.. What did you say, Deaton?" He finally responded. "Is this some kind of _joke_?"

Stiles gapes in shock. His heart is clenched and shattered into million pieces, it feels like his world is crashing down on him. Derek is not happy. His mate doesn't want this.

'Derek doesn't want my… no,our baby..'

Tears of Stiles' broken heart leak out of the corner of his eyes. Meanwhile, Derek is still focusing on Deaton, trying to grasp the idea of his male mate being pregnant. Deaton calmly try to explain the situation to the Alpha.

"No, Derek, I believe Stiles is about three months pregnant, according to when the symptoms started. But I'll do some examination to check the pregnancy state."

Derek gapes in disbelief. "But I didn't hear the heartbeat before! How could I miss it?"

"It is not in your hearing range yet, Alpha Hale, well not for another few weeks."

"But—but how is this even possible!?" Derek pushed.

"I also thought it was just a myth before. There's an old book stating it happened to a male Alpha's mate in a small village in France two hundred years ago, but I never heard this case happen in my lifetime, so I thought it was a lie. Derek, what happened to your mate is a miracle."

Derek shakes his head in awe. He looks at Stiles, then he realizes his mate is crying silently.

"Stiles?" Derek straightly focuses on his mate, Deaton's existence forgotten.

Deaton clears his throat awkwardly, "I'm going to prepare for the examination." With that, Deaton's heading out of the room, giving the pair some privacy.

Meanwhile, Derek is cupping Stiles' cheeks, brushing the tears away.  
"Stiles, tell me what's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?" Derek said in a panic tone.

But Stiles just keeps crying. "D-Derek, you don't want this b-baby..?" He asked with a shaky whisper.

Derek looks taken back. "What?" He frowns. "Stiles, how could you—Stiles, is that why you're crying?"

Great, now Derek thinks he's lame. Stiles closes his eyes in shame and looks away from his mate, tears still wetting his face. Suddenly he feels his body being lifted and crushed in a strong embrace.

"Fuck, Stiles, where is this coming from..?" Derek tightens his arms around his crying mate. Stiles buries himself in the embrace, his hands grip the back of Derek's shirt desperately.

"You s-said it was a j-joke.." Stiles hiccuped.

"What..? Stiles, no, you misunderstood me. I just—I'm shocked, Stiles, who wouldn't be?"

Derek tries to explain, but Stiles doesn't know why he can't stop himself from crying. He was so scared that Derek was denying him and the baby.

"Der, I-I don't know w-what to do.. If you don't want—" Stiles tried to speak between his sob.

"Ssshh.. God, Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I wasn't happy about this, I am.." Derek runs his hand through Stiles' hair, rubbing his scalp soothingly.

Stiles pulls away a little bit and looks at his mate with his teary big brown eyes, hints of hope in them. "Y-You want the b-baby..?"

Derek smiles sun-blindingly at his mate, then leans in and drops kisses on Stiles' wet face as he whispers, "of course I want the baby, Stiles, I love you.." Derek pecks Stiles lips, "and I'm sure I will love our baby." He whispered and kissed his mate again passionately.

Stiles releases a relief breath into the kiss. Derek breaks the kiss and wipes Stiles' cheeks with his thumb.

"Now stop crying, you look terrible." He smiles teasingly.

Stiles hits his mate's arm and pouts, while trying to calm himself down. Derek laughs softly and pulls Stiles in his embrace once again.

"I got you, Snowball, I got you." The werewolf whispered.

Few hours later, Stiles sits on a chair in Deaton's office. Derek sits next to him, dragging his chair very close to Stiles' so he can curls his arm possessively around Stiles' shoulder. Stiles blushes to have his mate develop some PDA in front of the vet. But he enjoys the comfort, so what's there to complain about?

Deaton had done some examination, and now they will hear the result.

"Stiles, the fetus is indeed three months old. The condition of the baby is healthy. There is no complication or abnormality indicated."

Stiles and Derek breathe in relief. Deaton continues, "but your blood pressure is lower than I'm comfortable with, you have to take good care of yourself, Stiles. You're a human, yet from the milestones of the development, I believe your baby is a werewolf. Your energy will be drained quite a bit, and the baby will grow very fast. You probably won't feel a hundred percent for the rest of the pregnancy. Eat and sleep well, and do not push yourself in heavy activities. It's for the health of the baby too. You can make sure your mate is not under any stress, Alpha Hale?"

Stiles feels the arm around him tightened.

"I will." Derek growled lowly.

'Oh God, don't tell me that I will have a very protective grumpy werewolf in my personal space for months ahead..'

"Good, and can you come back tomorrow to do the Sonogram? Also, I ordered the prescription to reduce your pain due to the baby's growing spurt, it should be arrived tomorrow."

"We will be here. And about the pain.. Will it be bearable to him?" Derek asked seriously.

"I have to be honest to say that it will be a disturbing pain, but not life threatening." Deaton answered.

Stiles shrugs. "No big deal, I just have to take it easy for the next six months, right?"

Derek gives him a look.

"What?" Stiles asked obliviously.

Deaton answers for the Alpha, "Stiles, you're carrying a werewolf. You will give birth in two and half month."

"You say WHAT!?" Stiles sits up straight abruptly.

"Stiles, calm down. Remember the baby." Derek reminded him.

Oh, yes. Baby. Stiles lays back down on the chair.

Deaton nods once. "Yes, werewolves carry their pups for five and a half months. You are a human, but since what you carry is a baby werewolf, the stopwatch works for you too. You are two and a half months away from labor."

"Oh my God!" Stiles said excitedly. "I'm gonna be a dad two weeks after I graduate!"

"Yes, Stiles, congratulation to both of you." Deaton smiled at the Alpha pair.

"Oh my God! This is fucking awesome!" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek sighs in amusement toward his mate's antics. "Stiles, don't swear in front of our unborn child."

* * *

It's already dark when the camaro reaches the Stilinski's property. The Sheriff's patrol car is not in the driveway, his dad must be working late again. Stiles unlocks the front door and gets into the house, Derek follows right behind him. Stiles makes his way to go upstairs, but suddenly he's being swooped up.

"D-Derek?" Stiles gasped in surprise.

"The doctor said to take it easy." Derek reasoned simply as he steps up the stairs, carrying his mate in his arms.

Stiles scoffs exasperatedly. "Derek, stairs are easy."

"Not taking any risk." Derek said simply.

Stiles rolls his eyes, but let Derek carry him upstairs anyway.

"Ok, we're here, you can put me down now." Stiles said when they reach second floor. But Derek keeps walking toward Stiles' bedroom. He opens the door with his elbow and pushes it open with his leg.

"Derek, seriously!?" Stiles frustratedly whined.

Derek puts Stiles down gently on the bed, and then help him take off his shoes, and starts helping Stiles out of his clothes.

"Der—No, Derek, stop!" Stiles whines and bats Derek's hands. "I'm carrying a baby, Derek, I am not the baby." He glares at his mate.

Derek huffs and hugs his mate, pushing down Stiles with his weight onto the bed.

"Oof!" Stiles flops down on his back. He is blanketed by Derek's warm body as Derek hides his face in the curve of Stiles' neck.

"You're pregnant and I didn't even notice.. I let you wander around by yourself, play sports and join pack training, and just this evening you passed out and hurt your head.."

"Derek.." Stiles whispered, but Derek just tightens his embrace and keeps talking.

"I keep promising your father that I will take care of you, that I will protect you, but look how shitty a job I did.."

Stiles hugs his mate back. "Derek, don't say stuff like that.."

Derek makes a small whimper, it shocks the hell out of Stiles to hear the big bad wolf make a sound like that.

"What if you didn't recognize the symptoms and we didn't go to Deaton.. You could have been hurt.. And we could've lost our pup and I didn't even know what's going on.. Fuck. I screwed up big time." Derek whispered to his mate's neck.

Stiles puts his hands on each side of Derek's head and turns it to face him. Derek looks hurt and drowning in guilt.

"Hey.. Hey, Derek, listen to me. I'm fine. The pup's fine. I don't want you to blame yourself, you didn't know Derek, you-didn't-know. Deaton said it himself, it's not a common case. Ok..?"

Derek huffs a breath and nods once. Stiles smiles and caresses his mate's stubbly jaw lovingly.

"Ok. Now c'mon, show me that happy face. Don't frown like that, our kid can copy the behavior." Stiles smiles brighter when he sees the lips of his mate twitch.

"The baby's not even born yet." Derek said, starting to show amusement.

"He can still see you through my eyes." Stiles argued without so much thinking.

Derek now smiles teasingly, "oh really? We can't have sex then. We definitely don't want to scar the kid for life."

Stiles gapes at the idea that his mate brought up. "Woah, woah, woah! Time out! Nobody said anything about no sex, this momma has needs!" Stiles said too eagerly.

Derek raises his eyebrows, lips grinning in amusement, all worries forgotten in the moment.

"Stiles, did you just call yourself momma?"

"Uh—Yes, so? And this is the part where you should have said 'tell me who's your daddy'."

"Nope. Not happening."

"Aww you're no fun.."

Derek grins playfully, leaning in closer to Stiles' face. "I'll show you some fun."

"Ooo.. Is that a suggestion?" Stiles giggles as he flirts with his mate. He catches Derek's lingering lips with his and curls his arms around Derek's shoulder. Derek grins and kisses back his adorable mate.

"Stiles.. My mate.. My love.. My everything.."

Derek's purr vibrates through Stiles' body, waking up all of Stiles' desire for his mate. Stiles moans softly.

"Derek.. My wolf.. Show me how much you love me.."

And the next thing Stiles knows, he is drowning in Derek's love as his mate handles him, full of passion and gentleness, like Stiles is the most precious thing Derek has ever possesed and he's afraid he'll break him. Derek's adoration and love wash over Stiles like an oasis in the desert.

"My mate is pregnant.." Derek whispered in awe. His hand moves to carress Stiles' belly gently.

"My pup.." He purred. Stiles' heart bursts in happiness, his instinct is set on fire by his mate's worshipping attention.

"I love you.." Derek whispered to Stiles' ear.

"I love you too.." Stiles whispered back, eyes tearing up.

"My sunshine.." Derek called him.

"Oh, Derek.." Stiles cries, touched by his mate's love.

"Don't ever leave me.." Derek begged him.

"Never.." Stiles gasped his promise as Derek thrusts into his waiting body. He kisses his mate with everything he has.

The two lovers bare it all, their feelings are overflowing in the air as they make love passionately deep into the night, expressing their happiness and excitement for the new life that sleeps inside Stiles' body.

Stiles can't wait until the baby is born, this pup will be so loved.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Wow! What a shocker, a freakin baby Derek! Thanks for all the support! I'm really sorry that the chapters are really short but at least I got this one out! Please keep up a support it's amazing and makes me keep going on! I got an Instagram! SaltySterek Don't forget about my kik! Thewarriorcatchick2! Hit me up and check me out!

 ** _Stay a sourwolf! ~AlphaHoo_** k


	7. The Announcement

Stiles blinks his eyes open in the morning, the cold morning air teases his bare skin. He snuggles himself deeper into the warm cocoon of the thick cover and a warm body behind him. He lets out a soft whine and a pair of strong arms tighten their hold around him protectively, pulling him closer to the warm body next to him. One of the hands starts to caress his round belly softly, followed by a low purr whispered into the back of his neck. Stiles hums in pleasure, his hand moves to lay on top of the hand that caresses his belly lovingly.

"Time s'it..?" He asked sleepily into the cold air, eyes half opened.

"E'ght." The man behind him answered.

Stiles yawns and rubs his eyes, "I have to go to school." He moves to get up, but the arms won't let him. "Derek..?"

"School's ov'r.." Derek whispered sleepily.

"I know but I have a meeting." Stiles tries to wiggle his way out.

"Wh' meet'ng..?" Derek turns his mate around and engulfs his mate's body in his embrace instead of letting go.

"Oh my God, Derek, stop it. Prom is this Saturday, and I'm responsible for the decoration. I have to meet my team." Stiles explained to Derek's neck.

"No." Derek said, his eyes blinking open.

"What do you mean—"

Stiles is cut by Derek's lips pressed on his. Stiles moans as their lips dance passionately and Derek slips his tongue in. They are lost in time and each other's touch, before finally Derek breaks the kiss.

"You are not pushing yourself too hard to organize this event." Derek demanded, his eyes flashing Alpha red.

"Der, I'm not. Lydia is the one who pushes herself too hard. I'm just a part of the decor team." Stiles explained.

Derek scowls. "Same thing."

Stiles rolls his eyes and kisses his mate's stubbly jaw. "No, Grumpy, it isn't. I practically just puts the balloons here and there." He stops to think it all through, "well, and maybe set the tables, and decorate the stage... Okay, maybe I'll leave the stage part to my team." He said when Derek glares at him.

"No." Derek said.

"But, Der.. Lydia will kill me if I bail... She trusts me to handle this.." Stiles whined.

"I'll call her right now." Derek moves to reach out for his phone but Stiles stops him.

"Derek, don't be ridiculous, the task is not that hard. Let me do this, I promise I'll take it easy."

Derek narrows his eyes at him, considering his own decision. Stiles uses his best pleading eyes.

"Please.. This is the last event I'd organize with all my friends, I don't wanna miss it."

Derek sighs in defeat. "Fine."

Stiles grins and kisses his mate. "You're the best!" He then talks to his own belly, "you hear that, Baby? Your daddy is the best."

"With a few conditions." Derek suddenly added in. Stiles looks at him suspiciously.

"What conditions..?"

* * *

How long you will torture me with the silent treatment, Stiles? I will do this everyday from now on, you know." Derek complained, as his camaro stops in front of Stiles' school. It turns out, one of Derek's 'conditions' is no driving for Stiles. Derek will drop off and pick up Stiles himself whenever and wherever Stiles needs to go.

"But I miss my jeep!" Stiles finally said in a stubborn way.

"Fine, we can use your jeep next time. I'll drive."

"That's not what I mean." Stiles pouts.

Derek sighs, takes off his own safety belt, and leans over to take off Stiles'.

"You will punish me for taking care of you and our baby..?"

Derek pulls out his kicked puppy expression, putting his warm hand on Stiles' stomach and caressing it softly with his thumb. Stiles blushes, the sweet gestures from Derek are still new to him and somehow feel so intimate every single time.

"Not fair.." Stiles sighs, caving in.

Derek smiles knowingly. He leans down and kisses the baby bump, then he leans back up to kiss Stiles' flushed cheek.

"I love you." Derek whispered to his mate's ear.

Stiles narrows his eyes at his mate. "I know you're using the 'L' word just to make me do exactly what you want."

Derek smirks mischievously and kisses Stiles again, this time on the lips.

"Okay, Smartass, I'll pick you up at two, we have an appointment with Deaton at three. But, call me right away if you finish early. Promise?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Yes, Derek, I promise."

He turns to open the car door but stops when he remembers something. "By the way, when do we tell the others?" Stiles asked.

Derek shrugs, "we can have a celebratory dinner tonight if you want, inviting the pack..."

Stiles grins at that, "awesome."

Derek nods yet he continues, "and you know.. Maybe inviting your dad."

Stiles grin falters in revelation, "Oh. My. God. How can I forget about my dad!? Oh God, Derek, how should we tell him!?" He's panicking as he remembers his dad.

"Calm down, I've thought about this. We'll tell him and the pack with clear explanation, after a nice dinner at the nicest restaurant in town. They will be in a good mood, and then we'll pop the good news." Derek said in a very calm tone.

Stiles nods, feeling himself calming down. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Great plan, Der."

Derek shrugs again but his face turns serious.

"Well, of course there's a possibility of your dad shooting me with his gun, since it all happened because I didn't listen to him about protection, but I guess I'm ready for that. As long as he doesn't use wolfsbane bullet and doesn't aim for my dick.. I'm not sure that part will grow back."

Stiles gapes in horror, "Oh my God! Derek, we have to do something just in case! Maybe you should wear bulletproof cup or something like that, I'm sure they sell them somewhere!"

Derek stares at him blankly for a moment before he bursts out laughing, leaning in to kiss his panicked mate.

Stiles pulls away from Derek, "were you just jok—oh my God, I was seriously worried earlier! That's so not funny!" He glares at his mate.

"Your face is…" Derek teased, still chuckling and shaking his head.

"You know what, screw you!"

"In the parking lot, Stiles? Kinky."

Stiles gapes again and hits his mate's shoulder. Then he opens the car door, a pout on his face.

"You're getting none tonight!" He pointed at Derek before getting out of the car and slamming the car door.

"Aw, but Baby, what about your hormones? I thought momma has needs.." Derek asked teasingly through his car's window.

Stiles gives his grinning mate the finger and stomps away from the car, but Derek keeps teasing him.

"You look adorable when you're angry! And your butt looks so edible from here!"

Stiles ignores his mate on purpose and keeps walking.

"Hey, remember our agreement, okay? No lifting, no stairs, no bending, no crouching, no running, actually just let your team do all the work! Don't eat junk food at lunch, and call me if anything happens! Anything! Stiles!"

Stiles rolls his eyes in exasperation, Derek's rants fade behind him as he enters the school building, grumbling about some 'asshole of a mate'.

* * *

Stiles wears a pair of baggy sweat pants, baggy t-shirt, and Derek's old grey hoodie which is too big for him. The point is, he looks stupid but at least he doesn't look pregnant. Derek said it's unnecessary, since even with his usual attire, he doesn't look like he is. But it's a public school, anything can happen and gossip spreads like the plague, so Stiles doesn't want to take the risk.

"I thought you would change after you mated the Alpha, Stilinski. Honestly, you still dress like a dork." Jackson pointed out when they gather in the school's hall, genuine disappointment in his tone.

"Oh just shut up.." Stiles said. Seriously, Jackson is just as rude as his strawberry blonde mate.

"Stiles!" Said strawberry blonde called his name while walking at his direction, Stiles is choosing a mat that matches the table cloth.

"Yeah?"

"Derek has called me six times in the last twenty minutes, asking what I assigned you to. What is with him!?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. 'Somehow, I'm not surprised.'

He just shoots an amused grin at Lydia. "I ignored his phone calls, Lyds. He's just getting antsy."

"Then stop ignoring him, he's getting annoying." Lydia complained.

Stiles chuckles. "Yeah, sorry about that, I'm gonna call him after this."

"Okay. Nice pick, by the way." She said, touching the table cloth. "Oh Stiles, what would I do without you?" Lydia coos at him.

Stiles grins at his packmate. "Absolutely nothing."

Lydia winks at him and goes to inspect the other tasks. Stiles searches for his phone in his baggy pocket, but the phone slips behind his hand and drops to the floor instead.

"Oh, shit." Stiles curses and bends down in impulse to take his phone. Suddenly, a jolt of pain pierces through his stomach.

"Ahaah! Argh! Oh God.." Stiles crouches on the floor and holds his baby bump, trying to stand up but not being able to. His stomach is so fucking hurt that tears start pricking in the corner of Stiles' eyes.

"Derek.." He unconsciously called for his mate. But his packmates are the ones who answer.

"Stiles, what happened!? Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"What's happening to him!?" Jackson came next.

"I don't know."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Derek.." Stiles demanded.

"He wants Derek, anybody, call Derek." Scott ordered.

"I will." Stiles heard Allison said.

"Stiles, hold on, Buddy." Scott said.

"I don't get it, he was totally fine five minutes ago!" Is that Lydia panicking?

"Maybe we should bring him to the nurse?" Erica added in.

Stiles shakes his head. "No.. Derek.."

"He'll be here in five, Stiles." Allison said. "Derek ordered us to bring him to the the front." She said to the others.

"Okay. Hey, Buddy, you can walk?" Scott asked.

"Let's help him." Danny said. The next thing he knows, he's being lifted by Scott and Danny on each side.

"Stiles, what's going on with you, Man?" Scott asked worriedly as they start walking out of the school's hall.

"Pregnant.." Stiles answered while breathing harshly. Everyone is taken back by his answer.

"What..? Come again?" Danny said.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Just follow me and Derek later. All of you. To Deaton." He said between painful breaths.

When they finally reach the front yard stairs, Stiles can practically hear the Camaro's tires screeching on the dirt when it stops abruptly. Derek's getting out of the car, not even bother to shut the car door, and running towards where Stiles is.

"Stiles, hey, I'm here." Derek takes Stiles from Scott and Danny's grip, into his own arms.

"Derek.." Stiles breathes in relief to see his mate, instantly leaning into Derek and letting his mate support his weight. Now that Derek is with him, Stiles feels safe. Derek will take care of everything.

"What's wrong? Allison said you collapsed."

"My stomach hurts.." Stiles whimpers in pain.

Derek lifts Stiles up gently into his arms and carries him to the car. The others follow not far behind, not liking to see the Alpha's mate, and their friend, in pain. Scott opens the passenger door and Derek lays Stiles carefully on the passenger seat. He puts on Stiles' safety belt and kisses his mate's forehead.

"Hang in there, Baby, we're going to Deaton."

Stiles just nods weakly and closes his eyes. Derek closes the passenger door and turns to his Betas.

"What happened!? Why is he in pain!?"

"I saw him bending down right before he screamed out in pain." Danny said.

Derek closes his eyes and curses. "Shit... I knew I shouldn't let him out of the house.." He grumbled his regret to himself.

"Derek, what is going on with him? He said he's pregnant, he meant it figuratively, right!? Or..?" Scott asked in both confusion and worry.

"I can't explain now, Stiles needs to see Deaton. Just get your work done and meet me at the clinic."

With that, Derek moves to the driver side and gets in. The Camaro's engine roaring as it speeds up to the road.

* * *

Derek paces back and forth nervously outside the vet's ward, Stiles has been inside for an hour and Derek hasn't heard a thing yet. Derek was never this terrified in his entire life. The thought of something happened to his mate and his unborn child eats him from inside out.

Suddenly, the ward door bursts open and Deaton appears. Derek goes straight to the vet and starts to question pushingly. "Deaton, what happened to Stiles? Is he alright!? Is the baby alright!?"

"Calm down, Alpha Hale, they're alright. It's the pain I warned you about the other day. I gave him something to kill the pain in an IV, he's sleeping now."

Derek exhales the air that he unconsciously held. "Why was he in so much in pain? I thought you said it would be bearable?" He asked.

Deaton shakes his head. "It should be, with the help of the meds, and so long as he takes it easy and doesn't do extreme body movement. The bending down triggered the sharp pain. His human body is not made for carrying werewolf babies, Derek. Stiles' physique is very vulnerable and fragile now that the baby's growth spurt phase has started. He should have been more careful in his daily activity."

Derek huffs a frustation breath. "I'm aware of that. I just wish he would stop being so stubborn and listen to me when I try to keep him safe."

Deaton smiles. "I can see that Stiles is very strong-willed. He's a true Alpha's mate, Derek, his passion is unquestionable. Just remind him to be careful."

Derek sighs and nods in determination. "I will. Can I see him now?"

"Yes, of course. I'll get you the prescription for the meds, he needs to consume them daily. And when Stiles wakes up, we can do the ultrasound." With that, Deaton shows Derek to the ward door and leaves.

Derek steps quietly to the bed in the center of the room where Stiles lays. Stiles is snoring softly, IV's attached to his wrist which lays on his round belly. Derek sits at the edge of the bed and takes said hand gently. Derek shakes his head in wonder.

"What should I do with you, Stiles.." He whispered with a tinge of amusement in his tone. He moves his hand to brush his mate's brown hair.

Stiles leans to his touch and blinks his eyes open sleepily, noticing Derek's presence. "Der.."

"Hey. Feeling better?" Derek cups Stiles' face tenderly, leaning down and kissing Stiles' lips. Stiles just nods after the kiss and then they just look at each other for a while.

"Is this the part where you throw another fit and lock me in the house until labor?" Stiles started.

"Probably." Derek answered.

"In my defense, I bent down to take my phone off the floor and call you." Stiles said.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Figures. We'll talk about it later, just go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired." Stiles rubs his eyes.

"Really? You want to disobey me right now?"

"But Deaton promised me the ultrasound.." Stiles whined. "Don't you wanna see our baby?"

Stiles sets out his pleading big brown eyes, knowing Derek will give in. And those eyes never disappoint, because Derek once again sighs in defeat.

Ten minutes later, Deaton is squirting ultrasound gel onto Stiles' naked belly. Stiles keeps asking questions to Deaton in excitement, while Derek looks in awe at the process, which actually means he frowns judgingly and watches closely over everything Deaton does. One of his hands brushing Stiles hair and the other slipping through Stiles' fingers.

"Okay, if you see at the screen right here.. Yes, right here, is your baby's head.. And this is the hand.. See that tiny hook? That's the leg.." Deaton's finger moves around the screen, explaining what is what. The ultrasound stick in his other hand moves around Stiles' belly.

Stiles scoffs in awe, happy tears pricking in his eyes as he witnesses how the baby really grows in him. "Oh, Derek.. Look at our baby.. Oh my God, that's our baby.."

Stiles looks at Derek, at how his mate not even once looks away from the screen. Adoration and amazement in his green eyes. Stiles never felt so happy before, to share this precious moment with the man that he loves.

Then Derek turns his gaze to him. Stiles smiles brightly at him, vision blurred by tears. Derek's breath is catched in his throat. He then leans forward and kisses Stiles passionately, expressing the words he couldn't find to say.

That's the moment when the ward door bursts open.

"We're here!" Scott yelled.

'Dammit, Scott!' Stiles cursed when Derek abruptly breaks the sweet kiss to look at the door. Stiles glares at Scott, who looks at between him, Derek, Deaton, and the Sonogram screen with his usual confused face.

"Oof!" Isaac and the others are blocked by the stunned Beta.

"Scott, why are you stopping? We wanna get in too!" Isaac complained behind him.

Scott ignores the other Betas and opens his stupid mouth instead.

"Stiles, what did you eat at lunch, Man!? That was freaking huge!"

Stiles rolls his eyes in disbelief.

* * *

The scream that the pack girls produce can deafen any dolphin in a mile radius.

" **KYAAA** -! OH MY GOD! This is so exciting! I'm so happy for both of you!"

The next thing Stiles knows, he's engulfed in a suffocating group hug full of boobs and strands of long hair.

"Excuse me, pregnant human here. Gentle. Gentle. Ow. Ow. Hug Derek. Hug Derek. Okay.." He breathes in relief after being released and laughs softly to see Derek tensed and just nodding awkwardly from being held in a group hug.

"Congratulation, Stiles, I'm really happy for you." Isaac smiles at him, but there's a little bit of sadness in it, Stiles can feel it.

"Hey, thanks, Isaac. Is everything okay..?"

Isaac nods, but he refused to look at Stiles in the eyes. "Yeah, of course."

"Isaac." Stiles pressed.

"Nothing, it's just.. Does this mean I'm not.. Never mind, it'll sound stupid anyway." Isaac smiles and leaves to where Derek is.

"Hey, Isaac—"

"DUDE! Oh my God! This is insane!"

He's being cut off by super-excited Scott and the other boys gathering around him. He smiles at the boys, saying 'thanks' and all, but he keeps stealing glimpse at Isaac who shows a smiling face but bows his head down and sighs miserably when he thinks no one looks. He obviously has something disturbing his mind, and Stiles will not rest until he find out what it is.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I ran for class president and I was elected class president! Class of 2020!

Issac is just do damn cute!

Kik:Thewarriorcatchcik2

Vine and Instagram: SaltySterek

Please favorite and follow. it's what keeps me going on and writing!

 _ **Stay a sourwolf ~AlphaHook**_


	8. The Protectiveness

John Stilinski glances around his surrounding, he's in the most expensive steak house in town with his son and his future son-in-law. Even a bottle of mineral water is three dollars, and that's just sick. There must be a reason why the couple in front of him invited him to a formal dinner like this.

"Please don't tell me you're involved in terrorism." The Sheriff half-begged.

"What? No!" His son exclaimed.

"Did Derek eat a citizen?" He proposed.

Derek raises his eyebrows like ' _really?_ ' but he doesn't give any comment.

"Dad, please." Stiles gives his dad a look.

"You let me order a grilled T-Bone with french fries. You're not being yourself, I'm extremely concerned."

Stiles gapes dramatically like he's truly hurt. "Can we just invite you to a nice dinner for once in a while without you being suspicious upon us!?"

The Sheriff shrugs. "So, no bad news? This is simply a genuine gesture of family quality time?" He asked, doubts still clear in his voice.

"Well, there _is_ some news.. Oh don't look at me like _that_ , Dad, it's a good one. In fact," Stiles looks at Derek and smiles, "we're really happy and excited about this."

The Sheriff breathes in relief. "Thank God. Well, what are you waiting for then? Shoot." They're cut off by the waiter bringing their orders.

"Let's just enjoy our dinner first, Sir." Derek suggested. The sizzling T-Bone smells so good that John can't really disagree.

They take their time enjoying dinner while chatting easily and laughing warmly over Stiles' silly antics. Stiles laughs as he watches his dad make orgasmic voices throughout his meal. Despite the special occasion, he's grateful to be able to spoil his dad once in a while, after everything his dad did for him. Derek looks satisfied as well, God he loves his mate so much for this.

"So Dad, Derek and I have an announcement." Stiles started after the waiter took their empty plates. His dad gratefully looks relax and fulfilled, sitting back and sipping his red wine. It's just like how Derek predicted before.

"I'm listening." The Sheriff said over his wine glass.

Stiles looks at Derek, searching for encouragement. Derek takes his hand and squeezes it to comfort him. Stiles smiles at his mate and once again looks at his dad.

"Dad, Derek and I are…we're having a baby." Stiles said.

His dad just stares at them without saying anything at first, it makes Stiles quite nervous. But then after few seconds, the Sheriff smiles widely. "Son, that's great! I'm really happy to hear it, you know this old man wants grandchildren!"

Stiles sits back in relief, he can see Derek let out a long breath as well. "Oh Dad, I'm so relieved you're on board with this."

"Are you crazy? Of course I am. So, how you're going to do this? Adoption? Surrogates?" His dad asked excitedly.

Stiles sits back up, Derek tenses beside him. "What? Oh my God, no Dad, what I meant is—Dad, I'm _pregnant_."

His dad stares for another two seconds before he bursts laughing. Stiles gapes and shares a shocked look with his mate. "Oh, Stiles, stop it, I just ate so much, don't make me laugh my stomach off." His dad wiped the tears of laughter from the corner of his eyes.

"Dad, I'm dead serious!" Stiles said in exasperation. He can't believe his dad thinks he's joking.

The Sheriff is still laughing. "I'm sorry I'm just imagining you with a round belly, it's so hilarious.. Oh God." He holds his stomach, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Sir, Stiles really has round belly right now." Derek tried, but it just makes the Sheriff crack and laugh even harder. "You two, cut it out, I can't laugh anymore."

Stiles can't find a way to explain to his dad. His dad drinks the last sip of wine from his glass.  
"Well, Derek, thank you so much for this wonderful dinner, sorry but I gotta go to, you know, Sheriff stuff." Stiles halts his dad from leaving but his dad says he won't be long. He just has to sign some papers and then he'll go home for the football game, even asking Derek to stay over and watch it with him. After he receives a 'yes' from Derek, the Sheriff leaves the restaurant.

"That was nothing like all the scenarios that I prepared for." Derek admitted from where he sits, while Stiles still tries to find words to express his exasperation.

"Oh my God, this is unbelievable." Stiles merely said. Derek huffs and puts his hand on Stiles' stomach, rubbing it softly in a soothing motion, while they think of a solution together.

When the Sheriff comes home few hours later, Stiles and Derek are waiting in the living room, Deaton sitting in front of them. The Sheriff looks surprised to see the vet in the house so late at night.

"May I help you?" John asked.

Stiles cuts in, gesturing to his father to take a seat. "Dad, would you please sit down, we need to explain something."

His dad looks unsure and curious at the same time, but making his way to the empty recliner anyway. After he's seated properly, Stiles takes a folder on the coffee table in front of him and takes out a printed out picture. He gives it to his dad.

"What's this?" His dad asked, looking at the picture.

Stiles gestures the Sonogram's picture. "That is our baby."

His dad look up at Stiles, "you're having a baby _now_!?"

"That's what we were trying to tell you at dinner, Dad," Stiles explained, "the baby is _in_ me."

The Sheriff stares at the picture and then at Stiles with confusion all over this face. "You're telling me you were not joking earlier?" He raises his eyebrows questioningly.

Stiles shakes his head and clears his throat. "No, we're not. I—uh—I've been carrying Derek's baby for three months now."

His dad stares back down at the ultrasound's picture in silence, which is nerve-wreckingly deafening to Stiles and Derek. "Dad..?"

His dad shakes his head in disbelief. "I—I still can't get the idea.."

Derek cuts in. "I understand, Sir. I found it hard to believe at first as well, that's why we brought Deaton with us. He'll explain Stiles' condition to you." He nods at Deaton as a cue to start.

The Sheriff just listens in silence as Deaton takes out documents of Stiles' physique condition and explains it to him. He's obviously trying hard to open his mind with the impossible occurrence that's been shoved to his face. Stiles even pulls his shirt up to show his baby bump.

"I'm having a grandchild.." He said softly in wonder, looking at legitimized document in his hands.

"Yes, Dad, you are." Stiles answered as softly.

The Sheriff turns his gaze to Derek and sighs tiredly. "Derek, I trusted you to prevent this. Stiles is still young and so many things await him in the future."

Derek nods rigidly. Stiles understands that Derek is determined to accept anything that's thrown at him like a man, but he can't resist not to open his mouth to defend his mate. However, Derek squeezes his hand to stop him.

"Sir, I apologize if I disappointed you," Derek started, "and if there's anything I can do to make it up to you and regain your trust, I'll do it.." Derek looks at John in the eye, hoping for the Sheriff to see that he is serious about all the things he says, "..but I can't say I'm sorry for what Stiles and I have, if that's what you want to hear, because I will not deny Stiles and our baby. I want them in my life."

Stiles' breath is caught in his throat; he really wants to jump Derek right now and gives him all the love in the world because _dammit_ his speech is killing him. Stiles takes mental notes to do it later, now he just looks at his dad, hand holding Derek tightly in support. "Dad, I'm keeping the baby. And no matter what you think of Derek, I'm not leaving him." Stiles said, determination on his face.

The Sheriff rolls his eyes, like Stiles just suggested the stupidest idea. "Of course you're keeping the baby, Stiles, don't be ridiculous. And no, no one's asking you to leave the baby's father. In fact," he points his finger to Derek, "if I hear even a _word_ that you abandon my son and the baby or treat them wrong..."

"Never, Sir." The werewolf promised.

The Sheriff puts the document on the coffee table. "Good. I'm holding you to that, Derek."

* * *

To say Derek is _a little bit_ protective toward Stiles is an understatement. After his unfortunate event at school, Derek had a 'talk' with Lydia and in result, Stiles is dumped from prom preparation team for the sake of his and the baby's health. And the conversation with his dad is not helping, Derek is getting even more obsessive in proving himself to Stiles' dad more than he already has.

Derek demands for Stiles to stay at home and 'take it easy'. And Stiles isn't allowed go outside without Derek's presence. Stiles sulks at that, because he doesn't like being on house arrest, it's entirely too boring.

"Isaac!" Stiles called and waved from where he sits on the terrace of a cafe. The curly blond acknowledges him and heads to where he is.

"Hey, what's up?" Isaac asked, sitting down and dragging his chair closer to the table so he can lean on it lazily.

"Nothing, just want some company for lunch. How's prom prep and everybody?" Stiles grins at the Beta. He had sent a text to Isaac to sneak out on lunch break to meet him. He wants to make sure that Isaac is alright, because he feels like Isaac has been avoiding him since that day at the vet clinic.

Isaac just shrugs. "Busy. Aren't you supposed to stay at home?" Isaac raises his eyebrows.

"I'm bored. Lydia fired me, thanks to some overprotective _fiancé_." Stiles grumbled.

"It's not a big deal, the prom is tomorrow anyway. It's not like you miss a lot." Isaac tried to cheer him up. Stiles smiles at that. "I guess you're right."

"I'm surprised Derek allowed you to go out though, after what happened." Isaac said. Stiles is suddenly awkward, flipping his menu back and forth. Isaac palm-faces in revelation. "He doesn't know you're here, does he?"

Stiles still ignores the question and calls for the waiter instead. He orders some steak and sparkling water. Isaac spares a glare at Stiles, but looking through the menu as well. Isaac orders a burger and coke, and waits for the waiter to leave before he speaks up to Stiles.

"Stiles, are you sure about this? Maybe you should call Derek right now."

"What? No way.."

"But he's gonna flip out if he finds out!"

"Exactly. Let's not work him up over little things, okay? Mr. Grumpy already worries too much, he can have early wrinkles if he keeps that up."

Derek goes to meet the Argents with Peter today, there is some annual hunters conference in town and Derek has to make sure that everything is 'under control', or precisely as Stiles quotes, "my mate is carrying my pup, every possibility of threat is to be demolished".

They decided to tell Chris about this miraculous event, in hope that Chris will help them covering it up from the other hunters. The thought of being the centre of attention, or worse, a subject of experiment makes Stiles shiver. That's why, Stiles doesn't want to interrupt such an important issue just to make his mate drop everything and go to where Stiles is. And knowing Derek, that's exactly what he's going to do. Besides, Stiles promised himself to get home right after meeting with Isaac.

"I'm pretty surprised you were calling me to have lunch together, though.." Isaac suddenly said, shaking Stiles out of his own thought.

Stiles smiles at Isaac, sensing the pup will open up what's troubling his mind soon. "And why is that..?"

Isaac looks down and wiggles his fingers underneath the table. "I kinda expected now that you and Derek are expecting a new baby in the pack, you wouldn't have time for...you know, the older ones."

Stiles stares thoughtfully at the Beta in front of him. _OH_. He can't help but smiling in amusement when he realizes what's going on under that curly blond hair. "Isaac."

Isaac looks up, insecurity in his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, on the contrary of what you believe, this is actually the time when I will need my other pups the most." Stiles said seriously.

Isaac shoots his puppy eyes at his pack mom. "You do?"

Stiles scoffs dramatically. "Of course I do. The baby needs older brothers and sisters to teach about all the cool stuff, right? I need everyone to get involved, especially you, Isaac."

"Me?" Tinge of hope is in Isaac's voice.

"Yeah, you're the baby of the pack too, right? You know so well how bullying the older wolfs can be. I need you to teach the newborn baby how to survive the rough brotherhood. I believe only you who can do this."

Isaac beams at Stiles' words and the trust that's laid upon him. "Yeah, Jackson and Scott can be so annoying sometimes.." Isaac admitted with a little bit blush on his face.

Stiles nods, still using a serious tone and expression although honestly he really wants to smile, Isaac is just too adorable. "See my point? I need you. But, you uh... You're okay with it, right? I mean, I don't wanna be a bother—"

" **No!** " Isaac exclaimed too excitedly, but then he clears his throat to calm himself down, "I mean, don't be silly, Stiles, of course I'll help."

Stiles grins widely. "Fantastic! Oh Baby, come here, let me show you some love..." Stiles makes grabby hands and kissing face toward Isaac.

"Stiles, stop it, everybody is staring at us..." Isaac swats Stiles' wandering hands, trying to look annoyed but failing to hide his smile.

The lunch goes pretty well after that. Whatever issue that Isaac was having, it's gone already. He smiles as genuine as he used to and starts showing his excitement toward the unborn pup. Stiles takes Isaac back to school after their lunch, stopping at a donut shop on the way to buy two dozen for the others.

After that, Stiles goes straight home. He knows Derek wouldn't like it if he knew Stiles was out driving around town on his own, they have agreements. Stiles then realizes though that even small adventure like this already tires him, so he decides to take a nap before Derek comes back.

"Stiles, Derek's here!" Stiles can hear his dad call him from downstairs.

His dad is already used to having Derek staying over the night. Derek is practically his son-in-law, _legally_ in few months, and the father of his unborn grandchild.

"I'm coming!" Stiles gets up from his bed and moves to open the door to get out of his room, startled in surprise when he sees Derek's face right in front of him.

"Jeez—you really overkill this supernatural behavior of yours, Der!" He complained.

"Your room is on second floor." Derek looks like he's thinking hard. Stiles stares at his mate like he grows second head. "Yeah, Sherlock, I'm aware of that."

"You should have avoided stairs." Derek frowns in annoyance, like Stiles' house did something so offending to him. Stiles rolls his eyes in amusement at his mate's protectiveness, leaning in to kiss Derek's frown away. He then grabs his mate's hand and drags him in, closing the door behind him.

"How's your day?" Stiles sits down on the middle of his bed, pulling his mate down.

"Exhausting." Derek flops down on his stomach next to Stiles.

"Aww, poor Alpha.." Stiles cooed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you.." Stiles straddles Derek's hips carefully, minding his baby bump. He starts massaging Derek's tense shoulder and the back of his neck. "So, everything's under control?"

Derek hums in contentment before he answers, "So far. The hunters will be here for the weekend and then they'll be gone."

"You told Chris yet?"

Derek just hums sleepily.

"And..?"

"He understands."

"You threatened him, didn't you?"

Derek yawns. "A bit."

Stiles rolls his eyes. Of course Derek did.

"Did you behave well today?" Derek asked, eyes closing.

 _'Oh crap.'_

Stiles massages the tensed tendon on the side of Derek's neck while thinking of an answer.

"Well it depends on how you _define_ well behaved.."

Derek opens his eyes. Stiles squeals in surprise when Derek turns around, flips Stiles on the bed, gently, and traps the smaller body under his. "I define it as you staying _in_ the house the whole time I was gone and not doing _anything_ behind my back."

Stiles winces under his mate's questioning glare. "Maybe you want to improvise the definition a little bit? No?"

Stiles should have known better and invited Isaac to his house instead. Because starting from now on, every time Derek is not with him, Stiles has two new shadows named Lahey and McCall. And when Derek's with him? Stiles can't even wanders around the house without the Alpha following him.

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready." Stiles fixes his red bow tie and straightens his black tuxedo jacket in front of the mirror in his room. Thanks to Lydia's help, the tuxedo pants are recustomed to be more comfortable for his baby bump.

Stiles is satisfied with how neat he looks, until two strong arms sneaks in from behind and wraps around his torso tightly, ruining the straightened suit.

"Derek..." Stiles whined.

"You look so fucking hot." Derek whispered, dropping kisses on Stiles' temple and cheek. "I really want to blow you in this suit right now, make you come so _hard_ and so _wet_..." He nips Stiles' ear seductively.

"Oh my God." Stiles groaned. "Derek, **NO.** We have to go."

Derek is wearing black shirt and fitted grey suit. He didn't shave his morning stubble and combed his hair backward. To Stiles, his mate looks like sex on a stick, and Stiles _honestly_ wants to play with that stick so bad as well, but he can't, not if he wants to attend his prom.

But obviously Derek doesn't care about the prom, because he grips Stiles' face to the side and starts attacking Stiles' lips. Stiles moans into Derek's open mouth as his mate pushes his tongue in. Derek then lifts Stiles and carries him to the bed.

Stiles breaks the kiss. "Oh God, Derek, stop! Put me down!"

Derek puts Stiles down on the bed and starts to undo Stiles' pants.

"Der, what are you doing? We're already dressed—" Stiles sits up to look at his mate. Oh great, there goes his pants. And underpants. Curse Derek and his freaking talented hands.

"Don't worry, Honey, I'll make sure I don't leave any stench." Derek teased, grinning mischievously. "I will swallow every, single, _drop_." With that, he takes Stiles hungrily in his mouth.

"HOLY—" Stiles' body jolts back in exploding pleasure.

Stiles whines and cries out his complain, but Derek keeps going and going, stretching Stiles' legs wide open and sucking Stiles like a popsicle, until Stiles loses his common sense and can only writhe wildly under his mate's blinding lust.

An hour later, Stiles _finally_ steps his foot in the school's hall. His face and neck are still flushed from the early 'action'. Derek follows on his tail with a smug expression on his stupid face. In the end, the bastard didn't just blow him, he went all the way.

The photographer stops them and asks them to pose. Derek wraps an arm around Stiles' waist in instant, pulling the human to his chest.

"Your blushing cheeks will look adorable in pictures. See? I was doing you a favor." He whispered teasingly to Stiles' ear.

"Oh just shut up, you furry pervert." Stiles whispered back while he was smiling to the camera. Stiles can hear Derek laugh softly to his hair as the camera starts shooting.

Stiles can feel eyes staring at them as Derek holds his hand and leads him through the crowd. It really makes him want to tease these people. He pulls Derek back and kisses his mate sweetly.

"What was that for?" Derek is taken back, but seems content with it anyway.

"For being such a gentleman on my prom night." Stiles smiled. He leans in and kisses Derek again, moaning when Derek kisses back excitedly. He mentally snickers when he hears gasping voices behind them.

 _'Hell yeah! Stiles Stilinski brings a Hot Stuff to prom! Stiles Stilinski scores big time! Stiles Sti—'_

" **Bilinski!** "

Stiles breaks away from his mate's bruising lips, turning his head to see Coach Finstock standing not far behind him. "Uhh yes, Coach?"

"No making out in the building! For God's sake, get a room."

Stiles clears his throat awkwardly, cheeks blushing furiously. "Yes, Coach. Sorry, Coach." Stiles practically drags Derek away from the scene.

" _Bilinski?_ " Derek looks at Stiles teasingly.

"Long story. And don't you _dare_ call me that! Or I'll put wolfs bane in your coffee." Stiles pointed out threateningly.

Derek smiles in amusement. "Noted."

They find the pack gathered at one big round table. Stiles greets them merrily, they all look very nice. The boys look gorgeous and the girls look flawless. Stiles chooses to ignore all the wolves' judging gaze at him, obviously they realize _why_ Stiles was late.

"Seriously?" Erica raises her eyebrows at Derek, Derek only shrugs slyly. The Alpha herds his pregnant mate to one of the two empty chairs. After Stiles sits properly, Derek goes to fetch him a drink and some food.

The evening flies by and Stiles is having a good time. Some of his lacrosse buddies come by his table to greet him and the other boys. He enjoys the food, cherishes the happy faces of his friends, and his soul mate sits closely next to him. Finally, for one day everything is smooth in Stiles Stilinski's life.

The music beats through the hall as the DJ of the night starts his mixed jam. The dance floor is full of his schoolmates dancing with the groove. Not long after, his packmates join to the dancefloor.

"Derek, let's dance." Stiles clinged to his mate.

Derek scoffs. "No way."

"Aww, come on, it'll be fun.." Stiles pleaded, but Derek didn't budge.

"This isn't really my kind of music." Derek said.

Stiles pouts his lips. "Fine, but at least let me join the others."

Derek sighs. "You may go but please be careful, okay? Stay where I can see you."

Stiles rolls his eye. "Yes, Derek." Stiles kisses Derek on the cheek and smiles sadly. "If you change your mind, you know where I'll be." Stiles then stands up and makes his way into the dancing mass. He wraps his arms around his belly, protecting it from other people's movement.

He finds his pack mates dancing and laughing in the middle of the dance floor, he bumps them in the hips and grins widely. The others grin back happily at him and gather around him right away, blocking the other people from their pregnant Alpha's mate. Stiles moves his limbs crazily without so much thinking, letting the music take the lead. He shows Elvis moves, Mr. Roboto moves, Fisherman moves, and other moves that he can't really name.

He must dance like a pro because the others start giving him a weird look. But then, he is surprised when he hears Derek laugh right from behind him. Stiles smiles as brightly as the sun and he jumps into Derek's arms. "You're here!"

Derek shoots an amused look. "You dance like a drunken octopus, I can't help getting involved before you hurt yourself."

Stiles gapes in disbelief. "Rude! I shake the dance floor up!"

Derek just laughs and shakes his head.

"How _dare_ —don't laugh at me! You don't even dance!" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek still grins and he raises one of his eyebrows teasingly. "Who says I don't?"

Stiles scoffs. "Oh I'm sorry, but I don't see you moving a muscle."

Derek leans into Stiles ears. "Let's see about that. The DJ will play my song soon." He whispered.

Stiles looks into Derek's eyes in wonder. "You requested a song?"

"Alright! People, are you having fun!?" The DJ suddenly shouted from the mic, Stiles pays attention at him as the people cheer loudly. "Woohoo! Alright, next song, I got a special request from Mr. Grumpy for his special someone, Little Snowball. Whoever you are, you better dance at this. This is Savage Garden with Truly Madly Deeply. Ladies and gentlemen, let your love fill the dance floor!"

Warm sensation creeps through Stiles' face as he listens to the intro of the romantic love song. Derek requested it for him. He doesn't know what to say. "I.. You.. I mean—"

Derek smirks playfully at his mate's surprised face. "Dance with me?"

People around him start picking their dance partner. Stiles gulps nervously, but nodding anyway.

 _'Oh my God. Derek Hale is asking me for a dance. On my prom night. Oh God.'_

Sometimes Stiles needs a time to mentally slap himself on the face and reminds him that the sex-bomb Derek Hale is his mate. Because somehow, his heart still beats like crazy in moment like this.

"Hey, relax." Derek takes Stiles hands and puts them on his shoulders. He grips Stiles hips and pulls him closer, pressing their body together. Derek then wraps his arms around Stiles' waist protectively.

"It's practically just a hug, with a little bit extra movement. Calm down and enjoy this with me." Derek nudges Stiles' cheek softly with his nose, sighing in content. Stiles leans into the touch and wraps his arms around Derek's neck, closing his eyes as he breathes in Derek's scent. Their bodies sway slowly in sync.

"You really surprised me." Stiles whispered to Derek's ears, the skin of Derek's cheek is warm pressed on his. He can hear Derek laugh softly, his breathe tickles Stiles' skin.

"Just trying to catch up with you." Derek whispered. Stiles just smiles at that. He hides his face in Derek's neck and lets Derek's warmth embraces him like a protection blanket. He knows there are other people around them but it feels like there are just the two of them in Stiles' reality.

To have Derek hold him like this, with their unborn baby safe and sound between them, Stiles feels a comforting warmth in his chest. He sighs in content and tightens his hold on his mate.

"Oh Derek, you make me so happy.." He whispered to Derek's neck. Derek doesn't answer, but he turns his head and buries his lips in Stiles' hair. Stiles pulls back a bit to look at his mate's green eyes. The gaze tells him everything that Derek doesn't say. Stiles can feel Derek's love toward him radiating so strong from the intense eyes.

When he notices that Derek's head leans closer to him, Stiles closes his eyes and he leans in to meet his mate, letting Derek's lips take what's forever his.

They share sweet kisses as they sways slowly around the dance floor. And Stiles feels like swooning every time Derek swirls him around the dance floor. And if Coach Finstock dared to interrupt the blissful moment, 'Bilinski' would be extremely pissed. Because this is the best night of his life. So far.

* * *

Stiles has to swallow his disappointment when Derek has to leave so early in the next morning after one unforgettable night. Stiles didn't even get to seduce his mate last night like he secretly planned, because Stiles was out cold the second his head touched the pillow. The pregnancy drains his energy faster.

Even though it's Sunday, Derek has to inspect the final day of the annual hunters conference at the Argents. This afternoon, all the outside hunters should leave Beacon Hills.

Stiles is so reluctant to let his mate out of his bed that early, telling him to ask Allison to report in instead. But Derek insists he's the one who's powerful enough to make sure the each and every one of the hunters leave town, leaving no room for any hunter to argue and try to stay.

Stiles admits he doesn't like the hunters' presence in their territory, moreover, some of them disagree with how the Argents and Hale's pack share treaty of peace. Some of them think every werewolf is the same, that is a monster to kill.

So, Stiles lets Derek leave after one steamy have-a-nice-day kiss and a promise of a make-up date. Not long after, sleepy Scott and Isaac burst through his door and flop sloppily onto his bed, grumbling about cruel Alpha who woke them at inhumanly hour to do mate-sitting and snoring in a record time.

It only takes an hour of video games and comic books after breakfast before Stiles gets bored. And when Stiles is bored, ideas pop in his mind. That's why a couple of hours later, he drags Isaac and Scott into his jeep and drive off. Derek left without having breakfast, so Stiles will deliver a special home-made brunch filled with love and dedication of a true mate. He made extra too for Peter.

After some heavy consideration, which is to lessen the possibility of his mate's wrath, he lets Scott drive his jeep. Scott and Isaac, however, don't think Derek will be pleased. It's not that Stiles' gesture isn't nice, but it's due to the unsafe situation.

"Dude, I love you, but if Derek kills me, I'll haunt your closet and wreck your DC comic collection." Scott expressed his disagreement.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "You're exaggerating."

Isaac, who sits on the backseat, shakes his head. "Stiles, you don't understand, our _job_ is to make sure you don't do anything stupid. And _this_ is stupid."

Stiles gapes exasperatedly. "Is it wrong to take care of my mate's health?"

"Well yeah if you do it in a hunter's house. Which is now full of guest hunters. Who hate werewolves. While you're carrying a werewolf baby." Scott said while giving Stiles a look.

"Does it mean you don't want to see Allison?" Stiles raises his eyebrows at Scott. Scott's expression changes immediately. When Isaac sees it, he grabs Scott's shoulder from behind. "No! Bro, be strong! Don't give in!"

But Scott was already lost at the word 'Allison'. Stiles sits back and smirks in satisfaction, Scott is so easy. Mention Allison and he'll wave his fluffy tail on you like a good puppy.

Chris Argent is the one who opens the front door when they arrive. Chris doesn't look surprised to see Scott and Isaac, but he looks surprised to see Stiles. "I expected Derek would be more protective of his pregnant mate."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Believe me, he is. This is a surprise." Stiles grins, gesturing the basket in his hand. Chris looks at the two Betas, Scott beams and keeps peaking over Chris' shoulder while Isaac just shrugs in defeat. He lets them in and leads them to the living room. They asks them to wait, the final meeting is being held in the dining room and Derek is inside.

Allison enters the living room not long after, Scott perks up like Christmas light and moves to take the her in his arms. They chat while they wait for Derek to come out.

In half an hour, Stiles starts to get restless and complain why they have to wait for so long. His shoulders drop when Allison says they probably have to wait until the meeting is over.

Stiles tells Allison, or begs precisely, that he just needs five minutes to hand over the basket to Derek. He shoots his sad big bambi eyes at Allison and says that Derek didn't eat breakfast yet and is probably very hungry right now. Allison sighs with an understanding smile on her face.

"Fine, but we can't interrupt the meeting. All we can do is peeking inside the dining room and hope that Derek will notice and leave the room to see us." She finally said. Stiles takes what he can get and follow Allison. They stop behind the wall next to the archway to the dining room and listen to bits of conversation inside.

"There's a new female alpha in Philadelphia, she made three male betas so far." One hunter said.

"Is she threatening?" Another asked.

"Not really, the males wanted the bite." The first one said, but doubt is in his voice. "Should we be concerned?"

"If she's well controlled and helps us protect the town, leave her alone." Stiles heard Chris suggested.

 _'I agree with that.'_ Stiles mentally agreed.

"What is this? Some werewolf preservation? Kill them, you _schmuck_." One hunter said.

Stiles gapes in disbelief at his opinion, he looks at Allison. Allison smiles sadly and whispers, "That's Irvin Steel. He's been trying to upset Derek and Peter since the beginning."

In curiosity, Stiles peeks silently to see the hunter. From the way he looks, he's a mid forty. The man is well built, has tan skin, and black messy hair with some strains of grey hair. He looks like older version of Rambo. He's arguing with Chris who thinks that as long as the female alpha doesn't do any harm to the citizens, they have no reason to demolish her.

"When werewolves bite, you kill them, or they'll spread like disgusting plague. Like those two dirty mutts lurking in the corner," he gestured at Derek and Peter, "just let me put wolfs bane bullets in their hearts."

Stiles grits his teeth. He can feel the two betas tense behind him.

"I already explained the condition to you, we have agreements." Chris pressed.

"What? Your little girl messing around with one of his abominations?" Steel mocked. Scott snarls murderously from behind the wall, Allison hushes him and calms him down.

Chris' eyes turn cold, "Watch it, Steel."

Steel just laughs tauntingly, some of them join him. They really piss Stiles off.

"So, Alpha Hale, I heard Miss Argent burned your family to ashes. I was so thrilled when the words reached my ears." Steel said.

Okay, scratch that, Stiles officially _hates_ the guy.

"Why, Hale, I push the wrong button? I still wonder how loud their scream was until now."

"Steel, cut it out." Chris warned him.

Stiles peeks again to search his mate. He finds him and Peter stand on the corner of the room. Peter's expression is deadly cold. Derek doesn't move, but his face is all tensed and his palms fist so tightly. Stiles can feel it, his mate is hurt by the hunter's words.

"What, you're angry, Hale? You're free to show it. Come on, show us who you really are. Cold heartless beast." He taunted Derek.

Stiles turns to the others and hisses, "Why don't Derek and Peter talk back!?"

"They know the hunters did it on purpose, my dad told them before the conference that some of the hunters would probably try to bait them to attack. They search for even the slightest excuse to kill Derek and Peter, one of them is self-defense. The treaty allows that." Allison explained in whispers.

 _'Dammit!'_ Stiles clenched his jaw.

"And the fresh rumor is you have found your mate. Well, that's just ridiculous, I don't believe in mates. And, you know why..?" Steel stands up and steps closer to Derek, "because monsters like you _can't_ love, more importantly, you don't _deserve_ love. The only thing you deserve is annihilation. So, why don't you just die, Wolf? Just like your cursed family—" He's cut off by an arm spinning him around and a fist collided with his jaw.

"Why don't **YOU** just die!?" Stiles spits angrily at the hunter's face. His arms being held by Scott and Isaac who try to pull him away from the hunter.

"What the..." Steel moves forward to hit Stiles back, just to be blocked by wolfed out Derek growling at him. " **DON'T TOUCH HIM!** "

Derek shoved him roughly away from Stiles, sending the hunter collided with the wall behind him. The other hunters stand abruptly and aim their guns at Derek in warning. The Betas wolf out and growl, ready to fight. They make a circle around Stiles who still glares murderously at Steel.

Steel stands straighter and rubs his bruised jaw. "It's him, isn't it? He's the Alpha's Mate… A human? Wow, when I thought the Alpha couldn't be more messed up."

Stiles pulls out his Desert Eagle from his back so fast that no one has predicted what he would do and shoots the hunter on the arm. Steel shouts in pain and falls to the floor.

" **Argh!** You crazy bastard!" He holds his bleeding arm and grunts on the cold tiles.

The other teenagers and the hunters, including Chris, stare at Stiles in shock. Derek turns his head and glares at his mate in disbelief. Peter looks like he wants to laugh so badly, but is trying to keep stoic.

Stiles just shrugs like he didn't just shoot a person, his expression is cold and innocent.

"What? He pissed me off."

If anybody thinks the protectiveness just goes one way from Derek to him, they are bloody wrong.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

Thanks for all the love! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I have a new story up called Desolate, it would be great if you checked it for me! ;)

 _ **Stay a sourwolf ~AlphaHook**_


	9. The Caretaker

Months ago, Stiles was getting famous in the werewolves world by the rumor of an unclaimed beautiful human with intelligence and bravery, that made many werewolves consider him as potential mate. But Stiles chose Derek, always has and always will. Eventually, the werewolves leave Stiles alone. Now, Stiles is getting famous again. In _hunters_ world. Awesome, welcome to the story of Stiles Stilinski's life. Stiles misses his plankton size of fame, when nobody but his closest friends and family know who he is.

It's been two weeks since the hunters, including the one Stiles shot, left Beacon Hills. Phones keeps ringing in the Argent's house. Hunters from all around the world call Chris and demand confirmation, about a rumor of an Alpha's human mate that has guts to shoot Irvin Steel, the "Iron Fist". Chris has to explain that the human did it on protective instinct, Steel insulted the human's mate, who happens to be the Alpha of the pack.

Back on the day when Stiles shot the hunter, Chris calmed the other hunters down and wrapped up the meeting immediately. Steel was the first one to leave, holding his still bleeding arm and while he walked to the front door. Stiles didn't miss the murderous eyes the hunter shot toward him in silence though. Stiles glared back, of course.

 _'What? Wanna piece of me? Here, let me shoot the other arm!'_ He mentally said as he snarled at the hunter.

Derek was not happy with Stiles' actions, obviously. He practically sulked while chewing the sandwiches Stiles made for him grudgingly later that day. They sat on the Camaro's hood on the road outside Hale's woods. Isaac and Scott were sent away, bringing Stiles' jeep with them.

Stiles sighed, looking at his mate. "I don't understand why you're angry, I just wanted to save your pride."

"My pride is not worth your safety!" Derek scolded, his eyes flashing red. Stiles just rolled his eyes. He sits closer and runs his fingers through Derek's ebony hair.

"Can you blame me? I _love_ you. I won't back down when people hurt you, physiquely or emotionally." Stiles tried to console his mate's anger by diverting the subject. "Do you like the sandwiches? You shouldn't have skipped breakfast, I need my mate strong and healthy." Stiles smiled and clinged close to Derek, waiting for the man to cave in.

Derek huffed and turned his gaze to Stiles, still scowling. Stiles grinned at the werewolf and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. Derek just locked his eyes on the loving gaze of the brown orbs for a while, before the Alpha finally sighed in defeat. "It's good, but you shouldn't have brought them to me. I'd have managed 'til lunch."

Stiles opens a bottle of mineral water and hands it to Derek. "Well too bad, I take really good care of my man." He grinned.

* * *

"Eww. What is this?" Stiles winces at the glass of weird green liquid on the kitchen counter. His dad blended something while he was busy cooking breakfast.

"This is some special smoothie, drink it." His dad shoves it to his hand.

Stiles turns the glass around and inspects the juice. "But it's...green-ish."

"And it smells awful." Derek added in, and Stiles instantly agrees after he smells into the glass.

"I know it smells terrible and probably doesn't look tasty, but it's actually good for you and your baby." His dad explained.

Derek's ears perk up. "It is?"

"Derek." Stiles warned.

"Yeah, I made that for Stiles' mom when she carried Stiles. She said the juice was probably the reason Stiles was this active and quirky. He was born very healthy and cried so loudly too." The Sheriff laughed from the happy memory.

Stiles gapes at the embarrassing tell-tale. "Dad! Too much information!"

"Do you mind sharing the recipe with me?" Derek asked.

"Derek! No, don't even _think_ about it." Stiles disapproved, but the other two men just keep talking to each other.

"Of course. Stiles and the baby need these nutrients, I'm telling you. I suggest you don't tell Stiles though, some of them are not from fruits and vegetables." The Sheriff explained.

Stiles practically gags. "Dad! Eww! I'm not drinking that!"

"Yes, you are." Derek decided just like that. "And don't worry, Sir, I will make sure Stiles drink this everyday."

"Oh my God! Seriously, I can't even—with the two of you!" Stiles exclaimed. He winces at the glass with ultimate disgust.

Fifteen minutes later, Stiles is brushing his teeth in the second floor bathroom again. The taste of the smoothie won't leave his mouth. Stiles is pretty sure there was a sea creature in that blend. Why can't they just make him drink the supplement milk for pregnant moms like normal people?

His dad left after breakfast, as usual, leaving Stiles and his fiance alone at the house. At times like this, they usually just snuggle on the couch and watch TV. Mostly, they invite the pack to join them. And when they're bored, they will go out together to have lunch or barbeque at the Hale house's backyard.

Stiles is laying on the couch, giggling as Derek peppers him with tickling kisses from behind, the TV is on but merely ignored. Derek's hands sneaking under Stiles' t-shirt to rub Stiles' baby bump. He purrs softly to the nape of Stiles' neck. "How much longer?" He asked.

Stiles turns his head to smile lovingly at his mate. "Six weeks. Getting impatient, aren't we?"

Derek hums in agreement and engulfs his pregnant mate in his embrace. Stiles suddenly groans in pain.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Derek asked, immediately on alert.

"It's okay, just a cramp." Stiles said, taking steady breaths and trying to relax. "Damn, our kid is a kicker." He chuckles into Derek's stubbly jaw.

Derek sighs in relief, kissing the curve of Stiles' neck and inhaling there. Stiles smiles, his hand roaming to where Derek's hand is on the top of his baby bump, and holding it. "You're such a worry-wart."

Derek just keeps silent for a while, he seems distracted, tinting his head to the side. "I can hear it." Derek mumbles in awe.

"Huh?"

"Our baby's heartbeat, I can hear it." The Alpha repeated.

Stiles abruptly turns around to face his mate. "You can!?" Stiles' face brightens up in excitement. "How is it!? Tell me!"

Stiles sits back up so Derek can lay down on his lower body. Derek lifts Stiles' t-shirt and presses his ear to Stiles' belly button. "It's strong, and steady. Thump-thump-thump, it goes like that.." There's adoration in Derek's voice.

"Oh, Derek.." Stiles' hands curls around Derek's head, hugging his mate close.

"Oh!" Derek suddenly pulled back in surprise.

Stiles looks at his mate and smiles brightly, he knows what happened. He felt it. The baby was kicking, and Derek has felt it too. The werewolf spread his palm wide on Stiles' belly just to feel the baby is kicking again, amazement in his now flashing red eyes. Derek purrs lovingly to Stiles' baby bump and drops small kisses on it. "My pup.. **MINE.** "

Stiles laughs softly, tears of happiness pricking in his eyes. He leans down and kisses Derek's hair, his lips linger as he inhales his mate' alluring scent.

Suddenly, Derek's phone rings. Both of them groan hatefully at the blipping gadget, but let go of each other eventually. Stiles knows instantly it's from Derek's company as he hears the conversation going. When the phone call is over, Derek groans again.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

Derek lays his back on the couch beside his mate. "A problem with the supplier. There's plague spreading on their cows, they won't be able to provide our demand of fresh milk for the next two months. The company has already picked some options of a subtitute supplier, they want my opinion and need me to sign some papers." Derek explained the company's current issue.

Stiles nods in understanding. "Oh, okay. You need to go there now?"

Derek seems hesitate. "They want me to, but I don't want to leave you alone."

Stiles chuckles. "What are you talking about? The others will be here soon, you can go."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, he's obviously reluctant to leave Stiles.

"Absolutely. I decided that our kid will only eat organic food and wear designer clothes in the future, so you have to make sure you don't go bankrupt." Stiles grinned.

Derek smirks at that. "Smartass." He leans down to kiss Stiles' belly again, caressing it gently. "Watch over your papa for me, okay Kiddo?"

"Hey!" Stiles smacked Derek's arm. "I'm the old man here!"

"Oh really? Sometimes it's hard to tell." Derek teased, making Stiles gape and pout. Derek chuckles and kisses Stiles' pouting lips. The kiss deepens as Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck.

"I'll try my best to be back by noon, please don't shoot anyone while I'm gone." Derek said after he broke the kiss, smiling playfully.

"Ha-ha, very funny. It was just one time—"

"Two times." Derek corrected.

" _Fine_ , two times. But with good cause!" Stiles reasoned stubbornly.

Derek sighs, he kisses Stiles' forehead. "I won't receive any bad news on the way, right?"

"Not a word." Stiles promised.

Derek looks at him judgingly, Stiles knows he's being lie-detected. Well, he was not lying. Stiles' is actually becoming aware that he's not as energetic as he used to be. The pregnancy has been starting to take a toll on him, Stiles now has to take a nap daily or he might pass out in exhaustion in the middle of the day.

After proving himself that Stiles was being honest, Derek squeezes Stiles' hand and kisses his mate again. "I love you. Take it easy, okay? Just let the pups help with the housework." He whispered between kisses, before reluctantly getting up from the couch.

"Mmm love you too. Be safe, come back to me soon." Stiles mumbled back blissfully, letting go of Derek's hand and watching Derek smile at him and make his way out of Stilinski residence.

"And don't skip lunch!" Stiles reminded him, stopping Derek at the door. Derek just rolls his eyes in amusement and closes the door gently. Stiles lays back on the couch, smiling like an idiot as he replays the earlier lovey-dovey moment in his head.

As time passes, his packmates arrive one by one. Jackson puts The Avengers in the DVD player as Stiles serves the brunch on the coffee table with Peter's help. The old man is really good at cooking. Stiles looks around his living room and does the head-count.

"Where's Isaac?" He asked, realizing everyone is there except his baby.

"He couldn't come." Scott said, getting up from the couch to reach the sandwiches.

Stiles raises his eyebrows, Isaac didn't inform him about not coming. Isaac _always_ came. "Why?"

The girls giggle like they know something that Stiles doesn't. "He got a date." Allison said.

Stiles stares at Allison blankly. Isaac definitely didn't inform him about _that_. "What _date_?"

"Well, there's this guy..." Erica started.

What?

" **WHAT** ** _GUY_** **!?** " Stiles cut in with panicked tone, demanding answers.

Danny taps his shoulder. "Dude, chill out, Isaac is a big boy. They met online."

My baby. On a _date_. With some _unknown_ guy. Who he met _online_.

"How the hell can I chill out!?" His baby is so pure and innocent. He can't remember seeing him date anyone since first year of high school."This stanger could have been a bad guy who kidnaps oblivious teenagers and rapes them!"

Peter rolls his eyes. "You overanalyze the matter. Dating is just another teenager's thing, just like partying... _or becoming a werewolf_." Peter said the last part so softly that only the other werewolves can hear him and snicker. Meanwhile, Stiles is already in protective pack mom mode.

"Jackson, turn off the DVD. We're going out. Lydia, am I appropriately dressed to intimidate?"

Lydia looks up from her fashion magazine and spares him a glimpse.

"Take off the floral apron and you're good to go."

* * *

Stiles is hiding behind a building about thirty yards from the small pub where Isaac and his-guy-stranger-met-online-date are meeting. The small pub looks gloomy from outside, and placed in a quiet alley in the suburb, obviously the dating guys want some private meeting place. But seriously, though, out of all places in Beacon Hills, they chose this sad place? There's nobody even walking through the alley. Ofcourse there isn't, who would come to a pub at this hour!? It's not even mid-day yet!

Thankfully, Stiles turned on Isaac's GPS, so he can track the pup. Otherwise, Stiles isn't even sure if the other werewolves can find the curly haired boy. Stiles' head keeps peeking from the wall, the girls' heads under him, curious too.

Isaac and his date sit next to the window that faces the alley, thankfully. Stiles can see through the pub's dirty windows, Isaac is smiling and laughing over what the other guy said. Isaac's date is not even that cute, he just happens to have shiny mop of hair, high cheekbones, and dimples when he smiles. Okay, _fine_ , Isaac's date is not that bad on the eyes, but he could still be a criminal!

The other boys stand behind them and keep whining.

"Hey, let's just go back, this is ridiculous." Boyd started.

"Yeah. And embarrassing too, what if Isaac caught us?" Scott added.

"This is actually a privacy violation." Danny pointed out.

"Can we at least wait in the pub?" Jackson demanded. The others look at the blond like he just suggested the stupidest idea.

Stiles turns around to face his male pups. " _Shush_! Just wait patiently, or no casseroles for lunch." Stiles threatened. The pups shut their mouth instantly, because Stiles' casseroles is just that good.

Peter just sighs from the distance, deciding not to get involved in this immature spying game. He's just there to make sure his nephew's pregnant mate doesn't hurt himself in the process. Stiles' belly is getting bigger and the baby is growing werewolf strong, Peter is convinced Stiles will be exhausted soon enough. The quirky teenager has been active and restless for too long.

Stiles fidgets on his feet, his back is getting sore from bowing while he's peeking to the cafe. But he's not quitting yet, he wants to know what Isaac and the other guy are doing. Stiles gapes when he sees the guy lean over the table and kiss Isaac. In public, in broad daylight. This guy is _so_ dead.

"Aww they're adorable!" Allison squealed.

Erica hums in disappointment. "I hope they step up the game a little bit. Come on! Use the tongue, Lahey, man up!"

"Erica!" Stiles scolded.

"I hope they make a sextape that we can steal." Lydia said, making the other girls giggle.

Stiles gapes in horror. "You know what, I'm gonna walk in and talk to them."

Stiles just makes a step when Danny halts him. "Whoa, hold on, Stiles. I don't think butting in is very nice to do."

"But I need to know who the guy is!" Stiles insisted.

"And embarrass Isaac in the process? He would never forgive you." Danny said.

"Yeah, Man, that's not cool." Scott agreed.

"But—I mean, he didn't even tell me!" And Stiles has right to know, at least he _thinks_ so. Derek has taken Isaac under his wings as Isaac's guardian, and that makes Stiles Isaac's guardian too.

Isaac is strong outside, but very delicate inside. He's the type of Beta that asks for a glass of warm milk and a snuggle after a rough day of killing a rouge Omega. And like Derek, Isaac once had insecurity that he's not lovable enough just as much as he had trust issue, due to broken home environment. It makes Stiles want to resurrect Mr. Lahey just to throw him a fit.

That's why Isaac has soft spot in Stiles' heart, he wakes up every instinct of an Alpha's mate in Stiles to protect him. Maybe it's instinct too, but Isaac comes to Stiles for attention and comfort and the Beta is not shy about it, even though the other Betas are not that intense and tease him about it sometimes. But Stiles is always there to accept him with open arms.

"Peter is right, the guy is probably just a fling for fun, you know." Jackson suggested.

"Or, maybe Isaac _is_ the fling! Oh my God!" Stiles is getting restless.

Jackson rolls his eyes. "Okay. One, Isaac is eighteen, he can have fun and he has no obligation to tell us. Two, Isaac is a werewolf, he can take care of himself. Three, if you ruin his date, I can picture him sulking and not talking to you for a week. Four, you're pregnant, you're in no condition to manhandle a very well-built guy over there. Five, no, you're not using your gun to threaten someone's date, that just steps over the line of 'crazy'. Six, no, we're not helping you, because this is stupid in the first place. Seven, if he's Isaac's mate, Isaac will tell us, otherwise, back to point number one."

"What is point number one again..?" Scott asked. Now everybody roll their eyes.

When Stiles sighs sadly, Allison smiles in understanding. "You can still ask Isaac about his personal stuff later, you know.. But if we interrupt his date just like you planned, we can hurt Isaac's manly pride, don't you think..?"

Just because Allison is such kind-hearted Disney princess, Stiles will retreat. "Fine.. I'll talk to him later.. Now let's just go home."

The boys cheer up and lead the girls back to the cars parked few blocks away. Stiles walks behind, Peter is beside him like his personal bodyguard.

Stiles suddenly has nagging feeling on the nape of his neck. He stops and look around and behind him.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"I feel like we're being watched. Or am I just paranoid?" Stiles said.

Peter looks around him, trying to catch what Stiles senses. "Don't ignore it, you're an Alpha's mate. When Derek bonded you, you gained soft ability like this. Now tell me, which way do you get the disturbing sense from?"

Stiles looks around him again, until he stops his gaze at the back of an empty six-level building about a hundred yards from him. Its windows are all broken, exposing the building's dark space inside. He locks his gaze at one of the fifth floor windows, the nape of his neck shivers.

"You see the closed building with broken wall lamp on the sides of its back door on the other end of the alley?" He described the abandoned building without pointing it out. When Peter nods, Stiles gulps. "Fifth floor. The second window from the right."

Peter nods again. "Okay. Scott! Boyd! Jackson!" He called the other male werewolves. The werewolves probably hear the urgent tone in Peter's voice, because in under five seconds, they are standing in front of them. The others seem to hear the commotion because they gather up closer to them as well.

"What's up?" Scott asked.

"There's a possibility that we're being watched. Stiles senses there's someone watching us from the abandoned building behind me, the one with broken wall lamp on the sides of its back door." Peter explained as he gestures over said building with his head. "I think we should check it out."

Scott nods, his attitude changes from loose teenager to Second-In-Command Beta. "I agree. Okay, Peter, you come with me. The others get back to Stiles' house. Danny, take Stiles' jeep, Peter and I will run. Our priority is Stiles' safety, he must not be in danger in any possible way." Scott instructed.

"Hey! I can defend myself!" Stiles argued.

"Shut up, come back and say that when you don't have baby in your belly." Scott said. Stiles pouts because he doesn't have any good come-back to beat that.

"Jackson, Boyd, Erica, stay alert with all your senses. Inform the others if you catch on anything."

The three Betas nod.

"Allison, shoot anything that threatens the group."

"Got it, Babe."

"All of you must not leave Stiles alone and defenseless."

When all of them nod in understanding, Scott nods back in approval. "Okay. Go. Now." Scott ordered.

Allison hook her arm around Stiles' right away and starts to direct him to where the cars' are parked. Stiles is ready to move along but he remembers. "Wait! Isaac. We have to get him first!" Stiles pressed, turning around to walk to the pub.

"No!" Peter, who just started to lurk away with Scott, turns around and blocks Stiles' way to stop him. "Stiles, please stay with the pack. Just call Isaac to meet us here."

"Let me." Boyd offered, pulling out his phone out of his jean's pocket.

Stiles taps his foot impatiently while he listens to Boyd informing Isaac of what happened and winces when he hears distant sound of Isaac's obviously exasperated rant from the phone after Boyd explained why they were around in the first place.

"He'll be here soon, he's saying bye to his date. And Stiles," Boyd paused, "your _darling_ little Isaac is really pissed."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "S'alright, I'll deal with his tantrum later. I just need that curly brat close to me right now, safe and sound. Did you ask him to hurry?" Stiles asked, and Boyd nods once.

Stiles is a smart guy, he's the conspirator in the pack, so he knows when he's being fooled by one. And right now, he truly _completely_ realizes there's something really off with this situation. The sudden urgent call from Derek's office that forced Derek to leave town. Isaac's meeting with his God-knows-who new guy on the same day in such rural area. Stiles' unexplained sense of being watched from the building which wow-such-coincidentally happens to stand on said area. Stiles' instinct to bundle up his pups and leave is honestly screaming right now.

Suddenly his phone rings. He pulls it out and when he sees the caller ID, he answers it immediately.

"Derek?"

"Stiles, where are you? You better have good explanation why I got back just to be greeted with an empty house."

"What? Wait, you're back already?"

He can hear Derek sighs. "You promise you won't laugh? Someone pranked me and pretended to be my CEO's secretary. The real secretary claimed she didn't call me at all, and the cows are assuring in good shape. Dammit, I hate phone calls, I can't catch on people's bullshit."

 _'Oh shit.'_

"Stiles, you didn't answer my question! Where are you!?"

Stiles' heart beats too loudly in his own ears to hear what Derek actually says. The other werewolves tense in confusion, obviously overhearing the whole conversation and insecure from Stiles' reaction.

" _Stiles!_ " He heard Isaac's voice calling his name from afar. "What the hell!?" Isaac stands with his hands on his hips, face frowning.

Stiles drops his call immediately, Derek's voice calling his name repeatedly is cut abruptly. He raises his hand and gestures at Isaac to come closer to him. "Isaac! Isaac, please get over here right now. _Please._ " Stiles begged desperately.

"I can believe you spied on me, Stiles! If you can't even trust me to handle one date on my own, how will you trust me with a newborn pup!?" Isaac fumed, but stomping his way to Stiles anyway.

Stiles is pushing Peter's body that's preventing him to go where Isaac is, but the well-built werewolf is persistent in not letting Stiles out of the werewolves fort. "I know, Baby, I'm so sorry.. I swear I was gonna leave you alone earlier but—dammit Isaac, please just get here faster before—"

His words are cut out by a sickening whoosh sound ripping through flesh. The next thing Stiles knows, Isaac's body falls limply into the ground. In that moment, the silence of piercing shock falls upon every member of the pack. The alley is so quiet that Stiles can hear his own heart stops beating for a second before it's shredded into million tears. He's the first one to react.

" **NO! NOOO!"** Stiles screamed hysterically, flailing his limbs to get out of Peter's now freezed hold to run to Isaac as fast as he can with his pregnancy state. " **ISAAC!** "

Stiles' heart-wrenching scream snaps the others out of their shock. All the werewolves growl and run to enter the building, their bodies shaking in anger with claws and teeth threatening to emerge. Danny runs as fast as he can to get the car. Allison and Lydia run to where Stiles is, sitting on the cold dirt and holding unconscious Isaac desperately on his lap.

"Isaac.. Isaac, Baby, please.." Stiles pleaded, tears falling from his scrunched eyes to Isaac's blond curls.

He cups Isaac's cheek and taps it, begging for the pup to wake up. Isaac's head hangs limply in his hand, unresponsive. Stiles' stomach hurts from all the movement he did and his sitting position, but right now he can't even feel the twisting pain, overlapped by the stabbing pain in his chest from seeing blood dripping from the corner of Isaac's mouth.

Allison gets her phone and starts to make phone calls. Lydia tries to loosen Stiles' grip on Isaac.

" **NO!** " Stiles protested, tightening his hold on Isaac instead, tears flooding his eyes and staining his face. Stiles buries his face on Isaac's neck and cradles him back and forth while he sobs.

"Please.. Isaac, p-please.. **Please.** " Stiles whispered brokenly, but his 'big baby' is not waking up. Blood and black ooze flow into Stiles' hand that's gripping Isaac's back, seeping into Stiles' shirt sending chills down his spine. The source of the generous amount of the red and black liquid is a small hole through Isaac's chest, right on the spot of where Isaac's heart is.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

I'm sorry your going to hate me for this. Review and follow to keep this story going! I love you all so much! I wanted to say a big thank to everyone who has reviewed-

The Yaoi MatchMaker (Thank you Yaoi-chan)

lizzyaml

Kris Awesomeness

Kichou

Pagan mama

Kik: TheWarriorCatChick2

Vine & Instagram: SaltySterek

* * *

 _ **Stay a sourwolf ~AlphaHook**_


	10. The Shoulder You Lean On

Derek bursts through the vet clinic's door in a rush, head turning right and left. The waiting chairs are empty, but he sees Danny sitting on the floor in front of ICU's door.

"Danny!" He called, stepping hurriedly to the human.

Danny looks at him and stands up immediately. "Oh thank God. Derek."

"Isaac..?" Derek asked with overwhelming fear in his voice. Allison called and informed him of what had happened. As Allison's words ran through his brain, Derek feels like both wanting to curl into a ball and ripping out someone's throat. Some bastard hurt his pup and he wasn't even there. Some Alpha he is. _Fuck_.

"Deaton's got him, Melissa's here to help. We don't know yet." Danny said miserably.

Derek rubs his face tiredly, he still could not believe that all this had happened. Everything was just perfect this morning for him and Stiles.

 _Stiles._

Derek's eyes widens as his mind sets on his pregnant mate. He looks around the waiting room again, searching for his mate in sudden panic.

Danny grips his shoulder. "Derek, calm down, Stiles' safe. He's in Deaton's office. Allison and Lydia are staying with him."

Derek doesn't wait any longer, he runs to Deaton's office to see his mate. As he focuses his senses to his mate's presence, he can hear Stiles' soft sobs and weak heartbeat.

"Stiles!" He called frantically, bursting through the office door. He then sees Stiles laying down on the long couch, his eyes are closed but not peacefully. Allison who rubs his foot and Lydia who holds his hand, turn their heads as they hears Derek's panic voice. They get up and step away immediately to give their Alpha space. Derek kneels beside Stiles and grip his mate's hand.

"Stiles.." He called, cupping his mate's cheek. Stiles is unconscious, but still sobbing softly. Stiles' face is wet with tears and his clothes are stained in dry blood and black goo.

"He passed out from exhaustion, I guess his body couldn't handle the shock." Allison explained. Worry grows instantly in Derek, he takes his car keys from the pocket of his jeans and tosses them to Allison.

"I have clean clothes in the trunk, bring them here." He instructed, Allison nods and leaves the room.

Derek gently wraps his arms around Stiles' shoulder and sits Stiles up. When Stiles whimpers, Derek hushes softly and holds him close. "Ssshh.. Hey, it's alright, I'm here." He whispered to Stiles' ear.

Stiles half opens his eyes. "D'rek.." He called weakly. "Is'c.. Is'c.." He sobbed.

"I know, I know. Everything will be alright, I promise. Come on." With the help of Lydia, Derek strips Stiles clothes off very gently. When Allison is back with his clean henley and sweat pants, Derek helps putting them on his mate.

"I w'nna see Is'c." Stiles whimpered in his half asleep state.

"Not now.. Isaac's in good hands, he will be alright. You just rest a little bit, okay?" Derek honestly doesn't even know who he's trying to convince, Stiles or himself. Isaac just has to be okay, Derek won't have it any other way.

Derek kisses Stiles' temple and lays Stiles down very carefully. Allison hands him a blanket, she must have found the supply room. Derek sets Stiles in a cocoon with it. Stiles' breathing is calming down, exhaustion pulling him into deep sleep again. Derek caresses his mate's belly, checking on their baby. The baby's heartbeat is still strong and steady, even stronger that Stiles' itself. Derek sighs in relief and leans in to kiss the baby bump.

"Be strong for your papa, okay kiddo?" He whispered. His lips quirk up slightly in pride when he feels a very soft kick on his palm. Derek kisses Stiles' forehead and stands up on his feet. "Stay with him." He said to Allison and Lydia, who just nod and take Derek's place.

Derek gets out of Deaton's office and pulls out his phone. His thumbs pressed the buttons so hard, there's a cracking sound comes from the keypad. He clenches his jaw as he waits the call to connect.

"Scott, please _tell me_ you got the bastard who did this." He hissed at the phone.

"Derek, I think it's a hunter. You gotta look at their equipment, Man. What shot Isaac was not even human, it was a gun controlled by some computer or some crap like that." Scott answered.

Derek growls. "So you're telling me there wasn't even a trail there!?"

"No, someone was here to set it up, the scents were still notable, but they were long gone when we burst in. We found a camera attached on the window seal, they've been watching us from afar."

"Fuck." Derek cursed under his breath. "How many?"

"I smelled two humans and one werewolf."

"There's a trespasser in _my_ territory!?" Derek roared, eyes flashing Alpha red.

"Yes, Derek, apparently so."

"Memorize the scent, Scott, all of them." He ordered.

"We all already did. You probably want to come down here and pick up the scent too?" Scott asked.

The thought of hunting and killing those sons of bitches right here right now is very tempting, Derek can feel his inner wolf growl in anger. But more nagging instinct bothers him, his fear for his pup's condition. Derek takes a deep breath to control his wolf down and leans his back to the wall. "Soon after I hear about Isaac."

"Derek, is he alright..?" Scott cut in, worry is thick in his voice.

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. "We don't know yet, Deaton and your mom still have him."

He hears Scott huffs in frustation. "Okay. Okay, what do you want us to do now?"

Derek straightens up, regaining his composure. "Send Erica to Deaton, just in case they come here. You divide into two teams, each go to different side of the town. I want thorough trail searching, you hear me, Scott? I don't care how, we're gonna find these bastard and I'm gonna tear them _apart_." He hissed. For once, Scott doesn't argue with him.

"Derek." Danny called, gesturing to Deaton coming out of the ICU. Derek cuts his conversation with Scott and hangs up the phone, rushing to the vet. Deaton looks tired and the view doesn't help to boost Derek's positivity at all.

"Deaton, how is he? Is he—" Derek couldn't even think of the possibility.

"He's surviving."

Derek exhales a breath that he unconsciously held.

"But there's a complication." Deaton added.

Derek freezes. "What..?"

"The shot was _this_ close to his heart, thankfully it missed. But Isaac won't heal, it's wolfsbane, so the problem is.."

"The bullet." Derek breathed his revelation.

Deaton confirms with a nod. "The bullet. You have to find the exact same bullet, Derek, I don't know the exact species of wolfsbane that they use. I need it to make the antidote." The vet explained.

"How long do we have?" Danny asked.

Deaton shakes his head. "We're lucky, the shot was clean through. The amount of the wolfsbane is not enough to stop his heart. Even without the antidote, Isaac won't die. He just won't get better."

"So, if we don't find the same bullet.." Danny trailed.

"Isaac won't wake up." Deaton finished for him.

Derek takes a deep breath to clear his mind. He has to arrange some plan to find those hunters and retrieve the bullets immediately.

"D'rek.."

Derek abruptly turns around to the source of the weak voice just to see Stiles walking his way with the help of Allison and Lydia. The girls just look at their Alpha helplessly, like they don't know what else to do. Obviously, Stiles was too stubborn to just lay down.

Derek rushes to his mate. "Stiles, what are you doing? You should be resting.." Derek takes Stiles from the girls, supporting him with his own two arms.

Stiles shakes his head and leans into Derek's embrace, letting his mate hold his tired body. "Derek, I couldn't pr'tect him.. I failed him." Stiles sobbed, tears falling from his scrunched eyes.

"Stiles, hey, hey, listen to me." Derek cups his mate's cheeks with his palms and locks their eyes. "It's not your fault, you hear me? It's not _your_ fault."

Tears keep streaming down Stiles' face. "But I was right there.. And he was so close to me.. I-I should've—"

Derek shakes his head. "No, Baby, _stop_. Whoever did this, they already planned everything. There's nothing you could've done. Let it go, we will figure this out, okay?" Derek pulls Stiles back in and wraps his arms around him.

Stiles buries his face to the older man's neck. "I can't lose him, Derek.."

"You won't. Isaac won't die, the wolfsbane is not strong enough to stop his heart."

"He's 'kay..?" Stiles asked, the vulnerability in his voice breaks Derek's heart.

"Yes, he's just in a deep sleep. All I need to do is looking for the same bullet to identify the wolfsbane. And I will do anything in my power to achieve that. Do you trust me?" Derek asked, pulling away and wiping the tears on his mate's cheeks with his thumbs. Stiles nods, letting his mate's words calm him down.

"Good. Now I want you to lay down and rest. Al, Lyd—" Derek's cut by Stiles' squirming and shaking his head.

"No, I wanna see Isaac." Stiles demanded, trying to break free from Derek's arms around his waist. Derek can understand Stiles' instinct to be close to his injured pup, but Stiles doesn't even have the energy to stand on his own two feet right now.

"Not now, Isaac's resting, and you should too. You can see him after you wake up, alright? Deaton." Derek called the vet. Deaton is ready to check on the Alpha's mate, but Stiles is reluctant to be helped. He stubbornly insists to see Isaac.

"No.." Stiles trashed weakly, resisting Deaton's touch.

"Stiles, stop." Derek tightens his arms around his mate to stop his movement. "Hey, don't be like this, you have to look after yourself too."

"Derek, please, let me see Isaac first. _Please_." Stiles begged with his wet pleading eyes.

"But—" Derek stares right at those eyes and he knows he's losing, so he just sighs in defeat. "Fine, but _promise me_ you'll get some sleep after seeing him." Derek pressed. After he gets Stiles' "promise", Derek nods at Deaton to let them get into the ICU.

Melissa smiles at them in sympathy when they come in. Isaac really looks like he's just sleeping. There's a big patch on his chest and one on his back. Two IVs are attached to his wrist, one contains nutrients to keep him going and the other contains blood to restore what was lost. But that's it. He's still breathing on his own and his heartbeat is just as strong as usual.

Derek guides Stiles to reach the spot next to the bed where Isaac lays on. Stiles reaches for Isaac's wrist and holds it like a lifeline. Derek hugs his mate from behind, supporting him who can barely stand without swaying. Stiles leans back to Derek's chest and sighs in misery, his eyes set on Isaac's angelic face. Derek nudges Stiles' temple with his forehead to comfort him.

"He's strong, he'll get through this. All Isaac needs is that antidote and he'll be good as new." Derek whispered his reassurance.

Stiles runs his fingers through Isaac's curls. "Still, I can't stand seeing him like this.." He whispered brokenly, single tear running on his pale cheek.

"I know.." Derek presses his lips on the side of Stiles' head and tightens his arms around the sad human. "I know. I hate to see him like this too."

Erica arrives not long after, reporting to Derek where the others go. She, Danny, Allison, and Lydia then join the Alpha pair, gathering around the bed where Isaac lays. The Betas just stare at their injured pack mate sadly, Derek can hear Erica whimper softly.

Everybody in the pack knows that even though Isaac was not the last bitten wolf, he is indeed the 'baby' of the pack. It's an unexplainable occurence, even Derek is not sure why it's like that. Maybe it's the hierarchy where wolfs settles their ranks in the pack. Or maybe it's not related with that at all, maybe they're just protective toward Isaac because Isaac is that kind of innocent kid who bad people seem to set eyes on. No one in the pack actually cares about the reason, it just feels that way and everyone just goes with it.

Stiles refused to leave the room, he ended up falling asleep sitting on a chair beside Isaac's bed with his head on Isaac's side. His hand still grips Isaac's wrist tightly. Derek had predicted this, so with the help of Danny, he moves the couch to the ICU.

Derek gently pries off Stiles' grip on Isaac's hand and carefully lifts his pregnant mate. Deaton and Melissa are waiting by the end of the couch, ready to examine the pregnant teenager's condition. Stiles protests in his sleep when Derek moves him from Isaac's side.

Derek whispers soothingly as he lays his sleeping mate in a more comfortable position on the couch.  
"Calm down.. I'm not making you leave, Isaac is right there. You can still see him from here. I just want you to lay down."

Like hearing Derek's words, Stiles' breathing is calming down and turning into soft snores. Derek breathes in relief.

"Please make sure he's alright, Deaton." Derek said to the vet.

"I understand, Alpha Hale, your mate is in good hands." The vet promised.

Derek covers Stiles with the blanket properly and lays his hand on Stiles' belly. Derek looks at Isaac, at four Betas who gather around their injured pack mate looking like kicked puppies, and then back at the face of his sleeping mate.

"I'll set things right, Stiles." Derek said in determination. "I'll be back soon." He kisses Stiles' forehead before standing up. Deaton and Melissa take over his place to check on Stiles right away.

"Stiles is not going anywhere alone and he's not to leave this building. No one but pack comes near Isaac." Derek instructed to his Betas as he walks to the door. After he sees his Betas nod at him, Derek walks out through the door and growls. Somebody messed with his family, and he will find out who.

* * *

Chris Argent is busy crouching in his backyard when he hears someone growling his name from behind.

" **Chris!** "

He turns around on impulse. He hasn't even stood up fully, before Derek grabs the collar of his shirt and roars at his face.

" **Buddy of yours shoot my pup!** "

"Derek, what the hell!?" He batted Derek's hand from him. "Get off me! What is your problem!?"

"Give me names!" Derek growled. Peter and Boyd stand aside few yards away.

"What names!?"

"They were here." Boyd confirmed.

Derek growls at that and roars at Chris. "The hunters that entered _my_ territory!" Derek's eyes flashing alpha red.

"Nephew, calm down, this isn't helping our investigation." Peter said, stepping closer. Derek is still tensed and breathing heavily, but retracting his claws and fangs away.

"You met the hunters? When?" Chris asked in genuine curiosity.

"Oh, so you know that there are new hunters coming into town." Peter stated.

Chris scoffs, feeling insulted. "Of course I do, I'm not ignorant."

"And you didn't care to tell me!?" Derek growled.

"Why should I bother, I kicked them out of town the second I caught them!" Chris spatted back.

Derek is suddenly frozen on his spot like something in him snapped. "They have gone..?" He asked shakily. Boyd fails to hold back his whimper.

Peter grips Derek's shoulder, offering strength. "Derek, we're not sure yet."

Chris cuts in. "Well, I am. My men brought in two hunters and a tied werewolf to my house this morning, reporting to me about trespassers making a commotion in the woods. After I taught those _rude_ hunters the _manners_ of hunting in other's people ground, I drove them out of the borderline myself." He notices the distressed expression on all the werewolves in front of him, something had happened. "What is this all about? I thought you'd be relieved to hear they were gone."

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose and rubs it as he grunts, like he suffers a really bad headache right now. Peter seems to understand and takes over the conversation.

"Isaac was shot by a wolfsbane bullet three hours ago. We smelled two hunters and a werewolf from the crime scene and now we can smell their scents here. Your _rude_ hunters are the same hunters that shot Isaac."

"That Lahey kid? The one with the puppy eyes?" For a brief moment, there's sympathy in the hunter's eyes. "But they were long gone before he was shot, are you sure they were the shooter?"

Peter explained to Chris everything that they found in the abandoned building. "Our best hypothesis was that they had mapped out everything, coming in town to set their game into action and getting themselves 'kicked out' before it's started. We didn't catch the werewolf's scent before, and we should have if the werewolf wandered around for days. Maybe the hunters brought him with them all along for alibi." Peter added.

Chris frowns from the information and shakes his head. "Well, damn. I didn't see that one coming."

Peter sighs. "We know, your confusion gave that away. But we need to find the bullet to heal Isaac, therefore, we need to find them."

"Wait, the kid survived?" Chris asked.

Derek growls at the hunter. "What do you mean by _that_!?"

Chris raises his hands and gesture Derek to calm down at the same time Peter grips his nephew's shoulder to hold him back. "That's not what I _meant_. I was just trying to say that it's odd. Hunters as sophisticated as what you just told me, I met some before. And trust me, if they want to kill someone—or something—Derek, they won't leave room for mistakes."

"They want something from us." Peter said, everything clicks in his mind.

Chris nods. "Yes, that's how I'd play it out too. They made you need something from them, so they can propose an exchange."

"But what would it be..?" Peter wondered.

"They'd let you know, you wouldn't be able to find them. I know this game, they'd be the one to contact you." Chris said.

Derek huffs a breath in frustration. "You're probably right but I won't stop trying. Is there anything else you could tell us?" The Alpha asked.

"Their names are Brian Fold and Kirk Helsen, but in this case, I'm not sure those are real names. Do you need physical description?" Chris offered.

"Their scent is enough for us. But it'll help if you can inform Allison about that." Derek answered.

"I will." Chris said. Derek nods once and then turns to leave, but Chris calls him again.

"Derek, I'm sorry for what happened. Even in our bad days in the past, he always seemed like a good kid." He genuinely said.

Derek doesn't answer, the young Alpha only stares hardly at the ground before taking off, Boyd following on his tail.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset his pup's hurt." Peter said to him.

Chris just nods. "I understand. If the pack needs any help or information, just come."

"Oh? I can come?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"For _help or information_." Chris pressed clearly.

"Delightful _offer_ , I might use it in the future." Peter flashed a foxy smile.

Chris mentally rolls his eyes, this one particular werewolf in Hale pack is really annoying. This one should have just stayed dead.

"Anyway, there's something really nagging me since I first stepped on your lawn, I just have to ask is that _tomatoes_ behind you..?" Peter grinned playfully, peeking over Chris to see the freshly planted stick of vines on the ground.

Chris' shoulders tense, heat creeping to his face. "I believe our conversation is done here. Leave my property." He said with a cold stare.

Peter's grins wider. "Chris Argent, were you in the middle of _gardening_ when we came here..?"

"I _said_ leave my property, your Alpha is not even here anymore." Chris takes his gun from the back of his pants in warning.

"Okay! Relax.." Peter raises his hands up, offering peace while stepping back. "Cute hobby, by the way." He commented in a teasing tone.

Peter is gone the second Chris' bullet reaches the ground where the werewolf's shoes were.

* * *

As the evening goes down, Derek has to swallow the taste of defeat in his mouth when his searching party doesn't find any trail of the hunters in town anymore. Just like what Chris said, they already left.

"We will go see Isaac." Scott said softly when they get into the clinic. Derek just nods silently, everybody but him disappears through the ICU door with Scott.

Derek goes for the chairs in the hallway and plants himself on one of them. He can't bring himself to face Stiles. What should he tell his mate? Another failure? Another _excuse_? How can he tell his worried mate that his pup has to wait to wake up another day because his useless Alpha was successfully outsmarted?

He rests his head on the wall behind him and closes his eyes. He tries to think of another plan to do next, but all he gets in his head is a wave of fatigue. Time passes as he sits there in silence and alone, beating himself up for his crappy job as a leader and a protector.

"Derek?"

He already knows who called his name even without opening his eyes, but he does it anyway and turns his head to the voice. "Hey, how have you been?"

Stiles takes a seat beside him, leaning with his side on the back of the chair so he can face Derek. The color of his beautiful face is back, he looks better than the pale features that Derek left to sleep this afternoon.

"Stronger. After a nap and Scott's mom shoving food into my face."

Derek chuckles softly. "I should thank her for that."

Stiles' hand moves to the side of his head and scratches it tenderly. "You okay?"

Derek sighs and nods slightly. "M'kay."

Stiles' idle hand sneaks around his abs, Derek rests his hand on top of it, absorbing as much comfort as he can.

"My dad brought food. The others are eating, you want some?" Stiles asked.

Derek can't help smiling at his mate's concern, the pack 'mom' is back in charge. "Later. I have to go back out there."

A frown forms on the human's forehead. "Where to..? It's late."

"The hunters left Beacon Hills."

"Yeah, Scott already told me."

"Chris said they're likely to contact us."

"Actually, I'm thinking the same as Chris."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to just sit and wait. I'm gonna follow their trail out of town." Derek decided.

Stiles shakes his head. "Not tonight. It's been a long day, Derek, everyone need to rest."

"I know, send them home. I'll go alone on this one."

Stiles narrows his eyes at him. "When I say _everyone_ , that includes _you_."

No matter how hard Derek argues, Stiles won't let him out of the door. His pregnant mate practically drags him to sit down in the clinic's kitchen and eat the chinese take out that the Sheriff had brought.

"I miss the sobbing mess I took care of earlier today." Derek complained halfheartedly.

Stiles smiles lovingly at him and kisses his cheek. "Yeah well, every rabid dog has its rainy days." He shoves a pile of food in a carton to Derek. "Now chop-chop! I'm gonna check on everyone and _that_ better be half-finished when I get back!" The human mate threatened with a finger pointing at the pile of food before disappearing to the other room.

Stiles sends everyone home. Their pups try to reason to stay the night, but Stiles takes none of it. In the end, only the two of them stay with Isaac. The others leave with a promise of coming back first thing in the morning.

The expected call comes the next morning. Derek is sleeping on the couch with his mate pressed to his chest when Stiles' phone rings. Yes, not his, _Stiles'_. Derek doesn't like where this is going.

Stiles puts it on loudspeaker, answering the phone with his usual smart and snarky comebacks. They don't recognize the voice of the man that makes the call, but the man claims his boss knows them.  
The phone call is short but the message is clear. The hunters indeed agree to do a barter for the bullets. The problem is, they want something that Derek will never give.

They want Stiles.

The hunters want the Alpha of Beacon Hills to hand over his pregnant mate.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _What will happen to pup Isaac?_

 _Will they find the hunters?_

 _What do they want?_

* * *

Thank you all for the support of both my stories! Keep it u you guys, your the reason I write!

Kik: Thewarriorcatchick2

 _ **Stay a sourwolf ~AlphaHook**_


	11. The Vulnerability

"No." Derek said instantly when Stiles looked at the werewolf from where they sit on the couch, understanding what his human mate silently asked.

The hunters and Stiles agreed to do the exchange tonight. The hunters gave the name of the town for them to meet, and it's two towns away from Beacon Hills. They will give him the exact coordinate of their location thirty minutes before the transaction, Stiles must be already in town by then. The other pack members who are permitted to accompany him for the exchange are the humans, all the werewolves who dare to come along will be shot on sight.

Stiles scoffs because this is ridiculous, did Derek miss the whole phone conversation? "Derek, let's be reasonable. This is not the time to argue. Isaac needs the bullet. I need to go out there." He stressed his points.

Derek rolls his eyes, which Stiles affiliates as a default reaction every time the man thinks that he says something remarkably stupid. "I am being reasonable. We will save Isaac, that's for sure. But we will find other way to get that bullet, the one that's not including you in it." Derek explained.

Stiles sways his arms in exasperation, wondering if Derek really thinks things through. "Yeah? And what will that be? Go all wolfed out and attack? Cross our fingers that they don't shoot you first?"

Derek frowns for a while before he nods. "Sounds good enough for me."

Stiles' mouth falls open, the corner of his eyes twitching in annoyance two seconds before limbs flailing again in frustated manner. "Are you serious right now!? Because that's the dumbest plan I've ever heard! Thank God you have me because I—"

" _Stiles! I said no!_ " The Alpha snapped. Stiles gapes in shock and then closes his mouth, looking away from Derek and pouting angrily in silence. Derek sighs warily and gets up to kneel in front of Stiles, settling his palms over the pregnant teenager's hips.

"Will you please listen to me? I've had enough of you putting yourself in danger. You're carrying our child, if you think I will let you be in the same room with them, you must be out of your mind." He said in a more gentle yet still firm tone.

Stiles shakes his head stubbornly, still avoiding Derek's gaze. "But you heard him! If you storm in, they will shoot you on sight!"

Derek lifts a finger under Stiles' chin and gently tilts Stiles' face to him. Stiles gives in half-heartedly and looks at his mate's face, just to see playful green eyes greeting him. "And since when do threats like that make me back down..?" The werewolf smirks teasingly to cheer up his pregnant mate, only to receive even more intense disbelief glare from said teenager.

"And that almost killed you how many times, hmm!?" Stiles pointed out and when Derek opens his mouth to answer, Stiles already cutting him off. "Exactly. Every freaking time! So why don't I just meet those hunters, see what this fuss is all about, and talk everything out, okay?"

Okay, maybe things won't be as simple as he said, considering their shitty luck, but everything in his mind sound better than Derek's stupid plan right now, "I can do this! If you don't want me to go alone, fine, I'll bring Allison, Lydia, and Danny. They will underestimate us, they won't see what's coming! I just don't want you and our werewolves to go out there just to get yourself killed!"

Stiles feels tension building in his nerves at the thought of the hunters shooting the pack. It doesn't help that he knows the number one priority in to-kill-list in a hunt.

The Alpha of the pack.

Annihilate the leader first to array the subordinates.

It means, if he lets Derek have his way, there will be bullets in Derek's heart tonight.

Or Derek's head.

And Stiles will have to carry on without him, raising their kid and take care of the pack without the man who ironically holds the key to said happiness.

Stiles doesn't know what happens between his twisting thought and his sight blurring, but Derek is suddenly back on the couch pulling him onto his lap and hushing softly at him. "Hey, Stiles, breathe. Calm down."

Oh great, anxiety attack. Really great, Stiles, now Derek would never be convinced that he's physically capable of doing anything.

"What are you stressing about, everything will work out just fine." Derek said.

Well, Derek doesn't know that, because it won't, okay? It won't for Stiles if Derek ends up mutilated by hunters. And due to how their luck works, the probability of that happening is almost definite.

"Hey, what did I just tell you about breathing? Stiles?"

Well, not so easy to do when you keep reminding the pregnant mate about your suicidal plan, Derek!

Derek's strong arms wrap protectively around him, pulling Stiles into the warmth of his embrace. Stiles automatically buries his face deeper into the man's neck and takes deep breath for few times, taking in Derek's calming scent greedily which does amazing things to Stiles' nervous systems.

"That's it. Good." Stiles can feel Derek's breath of relief on his hair. "Dammit, Stiles. You shouldn't be this worked up, it's not good for the pregnancy." Derek warned him, absently rubbing the spot where his thumbs settle on Stiles' hips soothingly.

"I just really don't want you—" Stiles tried again helplessly after he's a bit more composed, voice thick in emotion muffled by the material of Derek's henley. He can't let Derek go on this one. "I really have a plan, Derek, just let me do it." He begged.

Derek cups his distressed mate's cheek and brings Stiles' face to see him. "I know you're more than capable to outsmart those hunters, there's no single doubt in me about that," he kisses Stiles' forehead and meets the teenager's gaze again, "but you can still get hurt in the process and I won't take that risk for anything."

Derek spreads his palm wide on Stiles' swollen belly, feeling the movement of their baby. "I can't let anything happen to either of you. It's decided, you won't go to meet the hunters, I will." He said, determination in his voice.

Stiles doesn't answer, not knowing what else to say to make his overprotective mate change his mind. He just lays his head back on Derek's shoulder and his palm over the man's warm hand that caresses his baby bump lovingly, holding it tight. His restless brain works in silence trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

Stiles tries to make Derek wait until after lunch before the Alpha and the pack's werewolves leave for their mission, the mission that Stiles has determined to abort. In order to do that, he has to postpone their departure, saying that he wants to feed them lunch first. When Derek insists that they can eat on the way, Stiles shoots his best watery pleading eyes and pouting lips. It only takes five seconds for Derek to finally sigh in defeat and give in, because that's how much the man spoils his mate.

Stiles asks the pack's humans to go to the nearest diner with him to buy some food, while the wolves stay near Isaac and share the pack bond's healing mojo, not that it'll heal the wound but probably it's more of a pack's show of comforting each other. Hopefully, Isaac will be up and around tonight, when this mess is all over.

Derek doesn't show any suspicion, instead, the worry-wart shows his approval openly that Stiles is finally self-aware not to go anywhere alone. He kisses Stiles with a pleased smile and tells him to come back soon, which Stiles responds by grinning and pulling his two thumbs up.

Unknown to the man, Stiles uses the opportunity to tell the pack's humans about his plan and ask for their assistance.

Danny is a bit pessimistic about it. Even though he understands that Derek's plan is even more suicidal than Stiles', a part of him agrees with the Alpha that this is too dangerous for Stiles right now. But in the end, he caves in. He says he knows that Stiles will proceed with or without him anyway so he might as well just come along with it and help.

Danny is a smart guy. He knows his Alpha's mate very well.

Allison is easier to convince, she takes the hunters' threat very seriously. All Stiles has to do is bring Scott's possible death to the table and she's in, even though the sweet girl keeps asking if Stiles is really sure that the plan will leave him unharmed.

That's when Lydia comes into the picture, because she is a very terrifying partner in crime. When Stiles tells her what he plans to do, she simply says that Stiles is an idiot. And then she points out all the misses in the plan. Stiles is pretty confident about every details now.

"Tell me why did I agree to do this again?" Danny said as he parked the car on the clinic driveway.

"Hush! Lower your voice, they'll hear us!" Stiles hissed next to him. "And you all agree to this because we all know if Derek and the others go out there, they'll be hunted like it's open season."

"I get it. It's just, the thought of how angry Derek will be may or may not make me pee myself." Danny whispered.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll handle DaddyWolf when this is over. Just follow my lead, okay?" He pats Danny's shoulder and turns around in his seat. "Lydia, you done?"

"Yup." Lydia said from the backseat, where she and Allison pour some sedatives into all the soda cups they bought for the pack. It's a special kind, one of rest-in-peace ' legacies.

Well, it's in the creepy guy's surprisingly badass chemical journal and when the teacher was reported missing, no officer bothered to take his teaching materials as evidence and the stuff just sat there in the boxes in corner of the teachers' room. So after SAT week, socially-aware Stiles helped the school cleaning up the room voluntarily and resourceful Danny helped Stiles remake some useful stuff.

Back to the sedatives, it doesn't produce any scent and it's tasteless. So, the werewolves won't realize that they are being drugged. Hopefully, it will knock them out and give the humans enough time to wrap up the rest of the mission.

"Okay, let's go." They get out of the car and proceed the plan.

When Derek sees him come back, the man smiles in adoration, pulls Stiles into his arms, and drops butterfly kisses on Stiles' face while asking what food he brings for them. Derek is being sickeningly sweet. It almost makes Stiles feel bad for what's coming.

Almost.

An hour later, Stiles has six werewolves laying on the couch and the floor. Derek's eyebrows frown extremely looking like they want to throttle somebody. Earlier the horror of revelation sparked in Derek's green eyes followed by accusing flash of red shot at Stiles' way three seconds before the Alpha hit the floor unconscious.

Danny stares down at the scene of Stiles crouching carefully to fix a blanket over the sleeping volcano who no doubt will erupt when finally awake. Stiles struggles a little, minding the big round vulnerable baby-filled belly that looks on the edge of bursting.

Danny gulps and then looks at Allison and Lydia. "Maybe we should disappear for a while after Stiles' crazy mission is accomplished. You know, just in case."

Stiles stands straight back up and turns around towards the door. "Deaton?" He asked as he walked outside, the other three humans following behind.

"Locked in his office." Allison answered, when they stop outside the clinic exit. "He insisted you to hold back and reconsider everything though. He said you shouldn't be in action in this state. To be honest, he sounded pretty convincing."

Stiles catches the hesitation in Allison's voice, if her expression doesn't scream 'I think we should cancel this'.

"Don't worry, alright? If we play the game right, the hunters won't touch me." Stiles reassured.

"Well," Lydia cut in, "as long as they don't find out about the," she waves a hand gracefully at Stiles' stomach instead of finishing her sentence. "You should wear bigger clothes." She suggested.

Stiles just shrugs at it. "Male pregnancy won't cross their mind. They maybe know about the lore, but I bet they don't expect to meet one in front of their very eyes. No one does. So, stop worrying about things that won't happen, you have stuff you need to do." Stiles said to both girls who he will leave behind to do their part of the plan.

"Danny, let's go." He hops into the car, riding shotgun as Danny takes his place behind the wheel.

* * *

When their car enters the meeting ground, an open field in the middle of some reserve, Stiles finally sees the guy who shot his pup. And no words can explain how Stiles wants to shoot him again, this time a bit to the right of his left shoulder.

"You." Stiles hissed low as he gets out of the car on and steps forward. Danny walks tall and cautious, joining him to the front.

"Stiles." No other than Irvin Steel grinned at him like Stiles is an old friend, which Stiles thinks is quite creepy. "Good to see you again."

"I feel bad, Steel, the feeling isn't mutual." Stiles said, stopping on a safe distance from the hunter. "You shot my friend." If human can growl, that will sound like the voice Stiles' making.

Irvin is accompanied by two other hunters, who Stiles bets are the hunters who set things up in Isaac's shooting from how much they match the characteristics that Chris described. One of them holds a leash to the neck of an unknown young man in dirty clothes who Stiles assumes is the mysterious Omega that Chris mentioned. The reason why the werewolf is still alive and brought here is another question in Stiles' mind.

Irvin laughs like a maniac and claps his hands. "Aww c'mon Stiles, lighten up, you have to admit that was fun! I watched from the camera, how the kid's body jerked as my poisonous bullet pierced through near his heart. The stupid mutt didn't even realize what hit him, the only reaction from him was the sound of his giant body hit the ground." Irvin keeps chuckling.

Stiles' expression turns deadly cold, and so is Danny's.

"And that's not even the best part. No, the best part is seeing you, Stiles." Irvin's laughter now turns into a psychopathic grin. "You really made a scene out there, screaming and stuff. Now tell me, how did it feel? To watch your pathetic pup bleed in front of you. I made the bullet myself, FYI."

Stiles' fists tighten at the words, his jaw clenched so hard it might break. He really wants to go nuts and start shooting bullets at Irvin's body but he needs to keep calm and stick to the plan. "Why Isaac?"

Irvin seems disappointed from Stiles' lack of reaction, but the sick twisted guy just shrugs. "I want you and I want you alone. If you were me, could you think of a better plan than this?"

Stiles nods stiffly. "Well I'm here, let's get down to business. Give the bullet to my friend here," Stiles tilts his head at Danny, "and he will leave."

Irvin nods at one of his subordinates, who take out a small sack from his pocket and steps forward.  
Danny steps forward as well and meets the hunter halfway. The hunter hands him the sack and waits while Danny checks inside it. After Danny sees two bullets that resemble the one from Isaac's wound in it, he nods in approval and both get back to their respective leader.

"It's good?" Stiles asked, half-whispering so the hunters won't hear their conversation.

Danny nods. "Yeah."

"Ok. Go. Now."

"Stiles, you sure?" Danny asked. Stiles can see worry and fear all over Danny's face about leaving him alone with the hunters but Stiles can't step back now.

"Danny." Stiles warned. They have to stick to the plan.

Danny sighs. "You better get out of this mess unharmed, Stiles." He whispered. He grips Stiles' shoulder tight before making his way to the car.

Stiles watches and breathes in relief as the car leaves out of his sight. Whatever happens from this second, at least Danny makes it to Isaac. Stiles turns back to face the hunters.

"Alright, now what? What do you want from me?"

Irvin scans Stiles' virtue from head to toe. "Nothing complex, I just follow my curiosity. I was never this close to an Alpha's human mate before. The Alpha usually went feral before we even tried. They practically wrap their human mate in a bulletproof bubble."

Stiles snorts and mumbles "you're tellin me" under his breath because that is so Derek.

"I notice you have brains, Stiles. And the look's not too bad. You obviously have guts and are very protective towards your pack. I can see what Hale sees in you."

"Really? 'Cause I have to be naked for you to see what Derek sees in me."

The hunters don't look so impressed by his sense of humor. Oh well, a guy can't win everything in this world.

"Anyway, I can't help but wonder," Irvin adds, "why would you pollute your life by dealing with monsters?"

Stiles' mood turns sour just like that and shoots a deadly glare at Irvin's way.

"And Derek Hale, out of all creatures," Irvin laughs, "I mean, damn Kid, haven't you read his record? I never met a monster so cursed that he ruins everything he touches."

"Oh, you think you're all better than him?" Stiles asked with an icy expression that would freeze Mexico. These people don't deserve to bad-mouth the man Stiles loves.

"You're crazier, you're stupider, you're definitely uglier. And who has a pack full of people that care about him and a soulmate that loves him through good and bad? Last time I heard, it's not you. Wow, when we look at it that way, Derek is surely one lucky bastard." Stiles jokes but everyone nearby can taste poison in his words, "no wonder you're so pissed at him, I mean, who can blame you for being jealous. Compared to yours, Derek's life actually sounds pretty awesome."

"I wouldn't be so mouthful if I were you. I am this close to killing you right now." Irvin starts to get irritated. Their conversation is heating.

"No way, my speech is spectacular. Besides, you can kill no one in this situation."

"Don't be so sure, I can kill anyone I want."

"Not the kid's sheriff. Especially the one who has evidence of your crime."

Irvin snorts. "You have none."

"Uuh yes, I do. And it slips through your fingers as we speak. You see, my friend Danny who just left has something important in his jeans' pocket. The recording of our conversation where you admitted of your crime earlier and that you did it so you could kidnap me. Thanks to your stupid ego, I can have you arrested with just one simple call."

Irvin's expression is like he's been slapped when he realizes his stupidity. Stiles, catching the sudden change of face on his opponent, grins so wide it splits his head in two. "Yeah.. You're not as bright as you think you are, are you?"

Irvin takes out his phone and dials someone, but Stiles laughs at him when Irvin looks at his phone like it had done a terrible foul.

"Voicemail? Yeah, I noticed you have eyes on the borderline. Four shooters on the rooftop? Flashy. Well, you should have known that I have my own hitmen." And one wonder girl because Allison is Xena the warrior princess, okay? That girl can kick anyone's ass like a boss. Stiles had assigned her to get her dad and his men to help them clean the way for Danny, making sure Danny arrived safely. Danny is a human, Stiles knows Chris won't say no to getting involved.

"And I take it mine took care of yours successfully. Danny should have been through the border by now." Stiles gloated.

Irvin glares at Stiles murderously, his grip on his phone is so tight the phone crackles.

"Aww. I wish I bring my digital camera right now because your face? So precious." Okay, maybe Stiles is in his character too much. But damn, being an asshole to another assholes feels awesome.

"You little shit!" Irvin's feature shakes in anger. What a drama queen. "I'll kill you and hang your corpse for your disgusting dogs to see!" Irvin fumed.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Oh please, we all know you can't kill me without authority on your tail, and you can't have that."

"You think you're so smart?" Irvin challenged, smirking devilishly. "Guess what, I can kill you without having blood on my hand."

Stiles raises his eyebrows in question, yet his posture goes rigid in caution. How? By what trick? Stiles' mind runs miles per second.

One of the hunters releases the Omega and pushes him forward to where Irvin stands. Irvin raises his gun to the Omega's head. "Kill him. Or I'll kill you."

Oh. That trick.

The Omega looks at Stiles with a glimpse of this desperation in his face that tells Stiles they both know this is about survival, and then he wolfs out and lunges at Stiles' way.

Stiles grabs his wolfsbane Desert Eagle from the back of his pants and aims at the Omega. He feels sorry for the lone werewolf but he doesn't have any choice. He has to defend himself, at least he will have to injure a limb or two to put the werewolf down. But right before Stiles pulls the trigger, Irvin beats him to that and shoots Stiles in the arm. Stiles shouts in pain, his gun falling to the ground first before himself few seconds behind.

Son of a b— Derek is not going to be happy with this. Not at all.

Stiles reaches for the wolfsbane sack in his pocket to blow at the Omega but stopping himself when the werewolf stops right on his feet and in no position to do any attacking. The werewolf just stares at him, leans in slightly, sniffs the air, and he abruptly pulls back growling.

Wow, okay, rude.

The Omega gradually backs off, stepping away from Stiles. He looks back and forth between him and the hunters, and lets out a pity whining.

Stiles sits up, still holding his bleeding arm, confused by the Omega's sudden retreat. Ten seconds ago the werewolf was more than ready to maim Stiles for survival.

Irvin yells at the Omega in anger, threatening that he'll kill him if he doesn't slice Stiles' throat and pull his spinal cord out of his body right freaking now. Geez, gore much? The Omega says he can't, no matter what the situation is, his instinct won't let him hurt a pregnant mate. A mate with cub is not to be harmed.

Oh shit.

Shit.

This information is supposed to stay in the dark.

Irvin and the other hunters' eyes widen in shock and look at one another, silent conversation exchanged by their facial expression.

The Omega starts begging for his life, pleading for another pay off, anything but harming a pregnant mate that goes against every instinct in him. Irvin goes "hmm" and shoots the Omega in the head, Stiles flinching and gapes in shock in the background. Stiles' eyes follow as the Omega's body hit to the ground with a thud. He looks at the blank lifeless eyes of the werewolf, heart breaking for the innocent soul.

A man called Irvin Steel is completely, unquestionably, truly a monster.

And that monster is now looking at his stomach. "You're pregnant..?" Amazement is in his voice. "But, it's impossible, unless—It's rare but there's this lore, but only if it's the Alpha's.."

Stiles instinctively wraps his good arm around his belly, a poor attempt to hide it from the unwanted attention. And apparently, his instinctive move gives the answer that Irvin's looking for because Irvin smiles creepily and walks closer.

"Of course, of course it's Hale's. It means there's a chance that it's—" Irvin's grin turns feral and he exchanges this we-just-catch-a-big-prize look with his fellow hunters, "it's a cub, is it Stiles?"

"What are you babbling about? You're crazy, men don't get pregnant." Stiles denied with a mocking scoff, hoping the hunters didn't catch the slight tremble in his voice.

This is not going the way he planned.

This is so not going the way he freaking planned.

Where's Lydia anyway? Lydia should have arrived here like million hours ago with his dad and his officers, just like the way they carefully and thoroughly planned.

"I have an Alpha's mate with a werewolf cub in him in front of me without any protection..?" Irvin's standing right above Stiles who still withers on the ground with a bleeding arm, "turns out, Christmas this year came early."

"You're delirious." Stiles said. He tries to stand up, already crouching, when Irvin roughly pushes him on his side with the hunter's thick army boot back to ground. Stiles gasps from the harsh pressure it gave to the side of his baby bump because that's just merely not nice, he feels his baby kicks in him complaining for the treatment. He looks up to glare at Irvin, and Irvin has this smile, the kind of smile that Stiles is not comfortable with.

"Well, I guess, if you refuse to share with us, there's just one way to find out for sure, don't you think?" Irvin gestures his hand at his subordinates, asking for something.

And his subordinate gives what he asks.

A tazer.

Stiles' eyes widen in horror.

"A little jump won't hurt, right? Just to see if anything will shift in there." Irvin pointed the tazer at Stiles' round belly.

"No.." Stiles breathes out shakily, "get away from me." The electric current will force his baby to shift. And Stiles doesn't want anyone force his baby to do anything. He crawls away from Irvin, twisting his body in attempt to hide his belly from the hunter, arm instinctively wrap around it.

Stiles feels his wits and snark falter in him, replaced with growing fear and desperation. Desperation for someone to come right now, especially someone with strawberry blonde hair bringing along his dad and a S.W.A.T. team.

Where the hell is Lydia!? Of all times, she chooses to suffer inaccurate timing right now!?

"Hale doesn't know you're here, does he, Stiles? Because there's no way I will have this precious opportunity if he does. Do you know how hard it is to even get close to a pregnant mate..?"

Irvin stops Stiles' attempt to get away by roughly shoving him on his side again. Stiles gasps in pain as the side of his vulnerable baby bump meets the rocky surface.

"The pack usually lays low so they cannot be tracked, for the carrier's protection. Only strong packs with powerful Alphas who are bold enough to gloat about it. Even if we find a pack who's expecting, we have to kill every werewolf in the pack before we can reach the carrier. Even then, we're usually too late, the carrier will already have fled."

Stiles can only weakly crawl a couple more feet before he's being roughly shoved by the damn thick boot again. Stiles tries to sits back up but his trembling limbs fail beneath him. He's bleeding and his strength is drained, he can't hold his body up anymore. Gravity keeps pulling him back to the ground.

"Whatever stupid stunt you did to your mate to get away with this, I thank you for that because Stiles, you just spared me all the hard work."

Forget Lydia and his dad's stupid team that have time issues, because Stiles starts to have this longing feeling for Derek. He is tired. He is hurt. He is irritated by the rude treatment that he and his baby receive. Now, Stiles just wants his mate close to him. He needs Derek to come save his sorry ass and their poor baby who don't deserve to be treated this way, and pulls them into the safety of the man's warm embrace.

Stiles is not sorry he came to retrieve the bullets for Isaac, but he is sorry not to include Derek in his plan. He should have.

If there is God and He listens to his pray right now, Stiles is man enough to admit he's wrong and he promises he will listen to his mate from now on, no matter how ridiculous Derek's protectiveness may become. Well, at least until his labor.

God, just, accio Derek here make this crazy hunters go poof.

"Derek.." Stiles pleaded softly to the cold night air. 'Save me..'

Irvin laughs above him. "Roar, Cub!"

Irvin shoots the tazer to Stiles' stomach and Stiles screams as blinding pain flares throughout his body. His waist arcs up as the voltage horribly shocks his round belly and he drops back down abruptly when Irvin finally stops the contact.

Stiles spasms on the ground, his sight blurred with tears that then spill from his unfocused eyes. His breath is frantic. He can feel his baby stirs in him, kicking like crazy triggered by the shock. The movement sends severely painful jolts to Stiles' human body.

"S-Stop.." Stiles sobs, his trembling feature curling in to hide his precious bump from the world.

"D-Derek.." His soul called to his mate, wanting him, needing him, but part of him knowing the man is far away from him thanks to his own doing.

Irvin and the other hunters laugh like maniacs, enjoying the sight of Stiles shaking like a leaf and sobbing on their feet. Irvin pokes Stiles' big belly with his boot not so gently and chuckles when Stiles whimpers in pain. "Has your little mutt wolfed out yet, Stiles? Or should we max out the power?"

The next second, Stiles' body jerks up as the most severe pain Stiles has ever endured shocks through his baby bump. It feels like there are thousands of tiny knives stabbing all over it and tear his insides, sending Stiles arching his tortured fragile body up and screaming his lungs out.

"STOP! NO—AAH! AAAAAGHH! DEREK! **DEREEEEEKKKK**!"

A feral roar answers his frantic call and the electric shock on his stomach suddenly stops. Stiles goes limp on the ground, lungs struggling to breathe between his sobbing, his entire body spasming from the severe pain. The half-unconscious state he's under won't let him see clearly or even take in what happens in his surrounding. There are just many loud noises of gunshots, screaming, and terrifying roars from every direction, until those noises finally fade into silence.

Stiles' post-shock waves sensitive nerves tense when a set of arms gather him up and pulls him into a hard wall of flesh, but he sobs in overwhelming relief when he recognizes everything that makes contact with him. The calming scent that lingers. The trembling arms that holds his distressed body. The strong shoulder that now absorbs his fallen tears.

"D-Derek.." Stiles melts right away into Derek's warmth, desperate hands grasping weakly to anything reachable begging wordlessly to be pulled deeper into those protecting arms. Stiles breaks down crying shaken by what he had been through. He's never been so scared, and by how Derek's body desperately engulfs his, the man probably feels the same.

"Stiles.." Derek whispered shakily to his neck and oh how hearing his voice lifts every pound of dead weight on Stiles' shoulder right now. "Stiles.." The man keeps whispering his name like a chant.

Stiles knows Derek is freaking out, Stiles is aware he's in a pretty bad shape with an arm bleeding, features trembling in pain, and face wet with tears. Thankfully, they don't have to worry about their cub because oh the little rascal is alive alright. Stiles can practically feel the baby's throwing tantrum in his beaten up body.

"Our c-child is not very h-happy right now.." Stiles laughs weakly through his painful breathing. "I think—I think the baby's w-wolfing out."

Derek pulls back to look at him and Stiles feels a deep pang in his chest because there are tears in Derek's eyes. Derek has been crying because of him. Stiles softly whimpers, wanting to reach out and soothe his man but his stupid limbs refuse to lift up.

"D-Der.." Stiles murmured, moving his head with all the remaining energy he has to nudge his mate's jaw softly with his nose.

Derek just responds by tightening his arm around Stiles' shoulder, pressing Stiles impossibly closer to his chest. The Alpha spreads his warm palm over the baby bump and gently caresses it in soothing motions while growling deeply at it, eyes flashing red. Stiles takes a deep relieving breath as he feels the baby's hyper movement in him slowly stops.

"Peter said he and the boys will take care of the remains. I'll bring the car over." He heard Erica say above him and Derek just silently nods.

"D'rek.." Stiles wanted to say something to ease the man's wrecked emotion, but his stupid body doesn't do what he wants. His eyes keeps drooping, pulling him into darkness.

Stiles stubbornly fights it to stay awake, until Derek kisses his temple and softly says, "Sleep. When you're okay, I will be too."

Soothed by what he heard, Stiles gives in to his exhaustion and passes out in his mate's embrace.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

Damn ya'll are going to hate me for this cliff hanger but do know I am working as damn fast as I can! I still love you all. Thank you so much for the support, it's what keeps this going! What should the gender be? That's right you get a choice! Boy or Girl?


	12. Chapter 12 Update

This book is being written and I'm sorry for the wait 3


End file.
